Bully & Bullied
by Ricky Otaku
Summary: Shiena thought that she could handle Otoya. She had been wrong (or maybe not).
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! For those who are familiar with my story "The bully and the bullied", this is basically a remake of the first chapters. For those who didn't read The bully and the bullied, it's ok, you don't have to read it, since this story is a reboot.**

 **This story is inspired by the (canon?) doujin made by Minakata Sunao (the mangaka of AnR), Koakuma no Riddle 5. I decided to redo Shiena and Otoya's reunion based on what we learned about their relationship in this doujin.**

 **Warning: This story contains allusions to sexual assault and contains mild violence.**

* * *

Typing on her keyboard, Kenmochi Shiena was desperately trying to concentrate on her work. The brunette was currently hacking one of the future target of the group she was part of, Collective Dismissal. The info that she could hack about the target could be used to elaborate an eventual assassination plan for her group.

But the brunette had something else on her mind, which also reminded her what happened during Class Black couple of months ago. Shiena couldn't tell that she was proud of what she had done during her time at Myojo Academy. Before she could have done anything, she was eliminated from the competition by one of her rivals, Kirigaya Hitsugi. Poisoned, to be exact, and it forced her to stay in a hospital for a while. The worse part about that was that Hitsugi had another reason to poison her other than taking her out of the competition. The real reason was, according to Hitsugi, Shiena had a crush on Namatame Chitaru. She poisoned her to keep her away from Chitaru. The brunette couldn't believe she was poisoned over a petty jealousy from a prepubescent-looking assassin. It was true that she admired and found Chitaru pretty handsome and beautiful, but she wasn't in love with her like Hitsugi thought she was.

But in hindsight, Shiena wondered that if it was really a bad thing what happened to her. Not that she liked being poisoned, but if Hitsugi haven't done that, she would have tried to assassinate Ichinose Haru. From her time passed in Class Black, Shiena knew that Haru was a nice girl. Could she really have been able to try killing an innocent person? Unlike everyone else in Class Black, Shiena wasn't an assassin strictly speaking. She was just a normal girl who had got herself mixed with all this because she was part of a group that sometimes carried assassination. So maybe it wasn't a bad thing that she was eliminated before she could have tried to kill Haru…

Shiena put herself together. Of course it was a bad thing! Even if Haru was an innocent person, she had to kill her. It was for the greater good, her death could have been really beneficial for Collective Dismissal with the wish granted by Myojo Academy. Shiena tried to convince herself that it was indeed was she was truly thinking.

The hacker tried to go back to her work, in vain. The thing on her mind was still there. With a sigh, she rose up and left her bedroom, to go see the thing that bothered her so much.

Takechi Otoya was currently sleeping on her couch. Shiena still had some difficulties to process that it was actually happening. Sooner today, the brunette received an unexpected visit from her old roommate, who had once again escape from jail. The serial killer had asked her to let her stay in her apartment for couple of time, which Shiena initially refused, obviously. But, the brunette couldn't continue to say no while Otoya was making her sad puppy face. Or maybe she just said yes because she was scared to get stabbed with scissors. Whatever the reason, the result was the same. She had accepted to let the serial killer came inside her apartment.

But there was another reason why she let Otoya stay here. Holding a knife, the brunette approached from the sleeping girl. It would be so easy to kill her right know. It would also do a big favor to the world if she got rid of Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century. With this resolve in mind, Shiena raised her knife, ready to strike.

But she couldn't do it. Shiena dropped her weapon and fell on her knees, near the couch. The brunette uttered a bitter giggle.

" _It's pathetic. And I thought that I could have killed Ichinose…how could I have killed an innocent girl like her if I don't even have the guts to kill a monster like Takechi…_ " Shiena thought.

The hacker raised her head and watched Otoya, who was still sleeping. While she was asleep, she looked like a normal girl. If Suzu didn't told her about the fact that she was a serial killer, Shiena would probably never have deduced it by herself. The brunette couldn't deny that the first time she met Otoya, she found her quite pretty. Indeed, the purple haired girl was really a beautiful girl. But that, it was before that she noticed her vile personality.

Suddenly, Otoya opened her eyes. Shiena blenched, but she couldn't help herself from gazing into her greenish-blue eyes. They were really pretty, like turquoise mineral. At first, Otoya gave her a kind expression, she was even showing a friendly smile. But it was only a matter of seconds before her expression changed. Her eyes were now expressing madness, and she was smiling in a malicious way. The serial killer was now looking like a predator who had spotted a prey, with the intention of playing with it before eating it.

Shiena tried to recoil, but she had been too slow. A sharp blade suddenly brushed against her cheek, enough to leave a slight cut. She could feel her blood rolling down her injured cheek. The brunette rose up and step back, realising that Otoya was armed with a pair of scissors.

"Takechi, what the heck…!?"

The serial killer stood up, and looked at the floor and spotted the knife. She then gazed at Shiena with clear bad intents.

"So you were really trying to kill me, Shiena-chan…"

"W-Wait! Yes it was my intention, but I have changed my mind!"

"Oh, you changed your mind? Good for you. I didn't." Otoya replied with a sadistic grin.

The purple haired girl suddenly rushed toward her. Shiena only had the time to turn back with the intention of running away. Otoya grabbed her from behind and she suddenly felt a sharp pain in one of her thigh and uttered a scream of pain. She realised that she had been stabbed in the thigh with a scissor.

"What a nice voice you have, Shiena-chan. I want to hear more of it."

The brunette succeeded to push the serial killer away and tried to escape. Unfortunately, Otoya was faster than her. It didn't take a lot of time before the scissors touched her again. This time, the serial killer at cut her on the arm. And then on her belly. And after that, on her leg, and on her back. The brunette moaned from pain at each cut, which seemed to please Otoya. The serial killer then grabbed by the collar and pushed her with strength on the wall. Shiena collided violently with the wall and fell on her butt.

She wanted to rise up, but a scissors near her face dissuaded her to move. Otoya was standing in front of her with a menacing aura, closing and opening repetitively her scissors in a taunting way. Shiena felt that her entire body was in pain. Her injuries were minor, but it was still quite painful. She began to shake from fear. She never had been so terrified in her entire life. No bullying she had undergone in the past was as awful as her current situation.

Otoya looked like a wolf who was about to sink her teeth in a rabbit. Shiena was convinced that it was the end, she was about to get killed. She closed her eyes and raised her hands in front of her face in a futile attempt of protecting herself. Tears began to roll from her eyes and she began to sob.

Nothing happened. Slowly, Shiena opened her eyes. Otoya was still in front of her, but she wasn't pointing her scissors at her anymore. The serial killer looked confused. The brunette couldn't understand why, but she didn't care. She had to take advantage of the situation to escape. Shiena rose up and tried to run away, but she only managed to fall on the floor. Otoya had made her trip, which resulted in Shiena lying on her belly. Before that she could rose up, the brunette felt a significant amount on pound on her back. The serial killer was probably restraining her on the floor.

"That's not good, Shiena-chan. You shouldn't have tried to run away. Now I'll have to punish you."

Shiena was petrified by fear. She was expecting to be cut again with the scissors. But it didn't happen. Otoya grabbed the brunette's tie and undone it. She then used it to tie Shiena's hands in her back and forced her to stand up, before putting her scissors under her throat.

"Don't try to do something stupid again, or I'll slice your throat. Got it?"

The brunette nodded to show that she understood. Shiena was too terrified to speak. She didn't know what Otoya had planned to do to her, but she could only imagine the worse.

"Good girl. Now let's go to your bedroom so we could continue our little fun time." the serial killer commended.

Too scared, the brunette obeyed. Slowly, she headed to her bedroom, followed by Otoya. They both went inside. The serial killer then threw her on the bed and climbed on top of Shiena.

"So, let's continue, shall we? Where am I going to cut you this time…"

Otoya raised her scissors, ready to injure her even more. Shiena let out a scream, anticipating the pain she was about to feel. But when the scissors was about to stab her shoulder, Otoya froze. The serial killer had the same confused look than earlier.

"I see. It wasn't my imagination. I'm not in the mood to kill you."

Shiena wasn't sure to understand what happened, but she knew that she maybe had a chance to survive after all.

"T-Then let me go Takechi, please. You don't have to kill me if you don't want to." Shiena begged.

"Oh, but I want to kill you. I'm just not in the mood right now. And it's out of the question to let you go. I'm not done with you." Otoya replied with a cruel smile. "You know, when we were still roommate, I tried to kill you once. But I changed my mind. You're not exactly my type of prey. Sure you're cute, but more the kind of cute you want to tease and play with, not the gorgeous type that give me the urge to slice. I wanted to save you for later and wait until you grow up a little, but it seems that I couldn't wait after all. What a shame…"

Suddenly, the serial killer began to gently stroked her hair and patted her head, which made Shiena shivered in fear.

"But, even if you're not my type, you have caught my interest. I kind of like you. But despite that, I'm not feeling like killing or hurting you right now. How strange. I wonder why…"

Out of the blue, Otoya suddenly kissed her on the lips. At first it was a chaste kiss, but it became quickly a French kiss. Shiena was too afraid to resist, so she let Otoya slide her tongue inside of her mouth and played with hers. It could have been an enjoyable kiss if it wasn't with Otoya. The worst about this situation was that it was Shiena's first kiss, and it had been shared with a monstrous person.

The serial killer finally broke the kiss, to Shiena's relieve. The brunette desperately needed to catch her breath. She noticed that Otoya was now gazing her with lustful eyes, and she was even slightly blushing, which worried Shiena.

"I think it's the best kiss that I ever had! Yeah I'm sure now, I definitely like you Shiena-chan. I want to taste more of you."

Otoya continued to stroke her hair, she even leaned closer to Shiena to be able to sniff them.

"Your hair is so fluffy, perfect to pet. I always wondered if you were also fluffy down there." the serial killer said.

Shiena felt Otoya's hand touching her thigh, which made her freak out.

"W-What are you doing!?" the brunette exclaimed.

"Well, since I don't feel like slicing you up, I'll enjoy your body in another way."

Suddenly, Otoya raised once again her scissors, and cut Shiena's shirt, exposing her chest and belly. Tears began to form in the brunette's eyes and rolled on her cheeks, which seemed to somehow bother the serial killer.

"Aww Shiena-chan, no need to cry. I'm not gonna hurt you." Otoya said with a sweet voice, while gazing Shiena's body. "You poor thing, it must have hurt. Don't worry, I'm going to comfort you gently."

She wiped Shiena's tears and the blood on her face that was coming from the cut on her cheek. She then began to slowly slide her hand under the brunette's skirt.

"Wait! You…you can't do that! Because…it would be a rape!" Shiena protested.

The serial killer gazed at her with an emotionless expression for few seconds, before stabbing the pillow, just next to Shiena's face, which made the brunette screamed of fear and surprise. Otoya then burst into an insane laugh.

"That's a good one! Poor Shiena-chan, so naïve. You know me, you know how many people I had killed. You should know that when I want something, I take it. Consent has never been an issue for me." Otoya said while taking Shiena's chin with her fingers, forcing the eyes contact. "So it will happen regardless of either you want it or not. All you can do now is being obedient and it won't hurt."

Shiena wanted to protest, but she knew that it was a lost cause. So she resigned to her fate and remained quiet, while Otoya's hand suddenly slipped under her panties.


	2. Chapter 2

**I made a mistake in the previous chapter (which is corrected now). It wasn't Koakuma no Riddle 7, but 5! Thank you for telling me, sorry for that! I reread this doujin to be sure to get the relationship between them right, and I also reread Otoya's assassination attend in the manga to get her personnality right.**

* * *

Shiena hoped that is was only a bad dream, a terrible nightmare. But unfortunately, it wasn't the case.

The brunette woke up in her bed, under the blanket. It took her sometimes to fully remember what happened yesterday. First, she thought that it was only a nightmare, but the pain she felt made her realise that it really happened, what Otoya did to her was real.

With panic, Shiena removed the blanket, which confirmed to her that she wasn't tied up anymore, and looked at her body. She discovered that she was naked, and her injuries had bandages on them.

The hacker stopped her torn apart shirt on the floor and a violent flash of memory appeared in her mind.

She remembered the painful scissors' cuts on her skin. She remembered the fear to have her body at the mercy of Otoya. The serial killer had invaded her privacy, violated her body, and assaulted her. Shiena remembered the sensation of Otoya's hands on her, her touches, her licks, her fingers forcing their way inside of her, and her kisses.

The brunette suddenly felt sick. If her stomach wasn't empty, she would have probably thrown out. She then began to sob. She lost her virginity by being raped by someone she loathed, and the worse about this is that she didn't entirely dislike it. Shiena hated herself from feeling that way.

The hacker began to panic even more. Where was Otoya? Shiena was terrified that the serial killer could be still in her apartment. She rose up from her bed and put some clothes, before cautiously leaving her bedroom. She searched everywhere in her apartment, no sign of Otoya.

Shiena sighed in relief. But her relieve was only ephemeral when she realised that the serial killer knew where she lived. Otoya could come back at any time. This thought terrified the brunette.

She then realised something. The serial killer didn't kill her. Shiena wasn't sure why. Otoya was a notorious serial killer who had murdered more than twenty people without remorse, so why did she spared her life? She then remembered something that the purple haired girl said. Otoya had claimed that she "liked" her. Maybe it was why she…the hacker suddenly looked at the bandages on her and felt angry.

" _A monster like her can't feel love! Someone that likes me wouldn't have done those horrible things to me! I hate her!_ " she thought.

Well, Otoya couldn't be called a "normal" person. She was definitely sick in the head. So, maybe she wasn't able to show her affection other than by using violence…

Shiena refused to think that way. There was no way that she could felt any sympathy toward Otoya. What she did to her was unforgivable.

The brunette went to her nightstand to take her glasses. But when she reached their case, she discovered that it was empty. There was a little piece of paper in the case, and Shiena read it.

" _I'm sorry Shiena-chan, but I couldn't help myself from stealing your glasses again. If you want them back, try to find me._

 _ps: I also hid all your spares ;)_ "

Shiena remained emotionless for few seconds. She took something else inside of her nightstand and look at it. It was a revolver.

"I'm going to fucking kill her this time."

* * *

" _Well, she's taking her time. When are you gonna find me, Shiena-chan?_ "

Otoya was hiding in an empty apartment on the first floor. The serial killer looked at what she was holding. In one of her hand, she had the brunette's glasses, and in the other one, her scissors.

She remembered the night she had spent with Shiena. Surprisingly, she felt a lot of pleasure, despite the lack of mutilations and, well, of killing.

Otoya found it weird that she enjoyed herself so much without having brutally tortured or killed the brunette. The taste of her blood when she licked her wounds, the taste of her tears, or her sweat, of her womanhood…there were so addictive. Otoya could remember the sensation of Shiena's private part she had felt with her fingers. It was so soft and wet, and also fluffy and tight.

But the best had been the brunette's moans. Those loud and cute moans of hers, it was hard to distinguish if there were cries of pain or pleasure, not that Otoya really cared. She remembered that Shiena at first had tried to keep her voice down, but she finally ended up moaning quite loudly. This thought made Otoya giggled.

But still, she wondered why she spared her. Was it only because she didn't consider Shiena as her type? It couldn't be only that. After all, Otoya had already killed people who weren't her type in the past. There must have another reason.

The serial killer remembered the strange feeling she felt when she saw Shiena cried. For some reason, it made her…felt bad. Otoya didn't understand why. As far as she remembered, she never felt bad for anyone. She never felt regret for what she had done in the past, she never felt remorse for all the people she had cruelly killed. Then, why did she feel bad for Shiena? This strange feeling of pity she had felt when she saw the brunette cowered against the wall, injured and crying, this feeling was disturbing the serial killer.

Otoya couldn't feel sexual pleasure, or any kind of genuine pleasure, without killing. It was even better when she slowly and painfully killed her prey. She usually chose to kill beautiful women, those she considered to be "ladies with a pretty face". According to her, what's pretty should die when they are still pretty. It's like flowers. There could be cut after they bloomed, otherwise there would fade and loose they prettiness.

She remembered an incident that happened during her time at Class Black, involving Shiena. She did planned to kill her, but changed her mind. Shiena wasn't really a "lady with a pretty face", despite the fact that she was kind of cute, she was something else. She was a girl with a pure heart, something that Otoya considered to be quite rare. At that time, the serial killer had decided to wait until Shiena grow up and became more her type, so she could kill her.

But now, she wasn't sure of what she wanted to do with the brunette. Even if Shiena grow up to become a lady with a pretty face, the idea of killing her wasn't really pleasant to Otoya.

The serial killer never considered the inner beauty to be a real thing until now. Maybe this kind of beauty could never fade, unlike the superficial beauty. It would mean that Shiena's pure heart, her inner beauty, could remain pretty forever. So, there wouldn't be no reason to kill her, because her true beauty would never fade.

Otoya understood what it meant. Killing people only brought her a transient pleasure, but maybe if she had Shiena by her side, she could reach a permanent pleasure, in other words, true happiness. Shiena was the only person she had felt pity for, for a certain extent. She was the only one who she could felt some kind of sexual attraction without the desire to kill. Otoya felt her heart racing when she understood the feeling she had for the brunette.

" _I must…be in love with her._ " Otoya realised.

The serial killer felt confused by this feeling that was unknown to her.

" _Can a monster like me...could really fall in love?_ "

She remembered what she had done to Shiena. There had no way the brunette could reciprocate her feelings after what she had done to her.

Otoya suddenly burst in a sinister laugh. Since when she cared about how others feel? Whether or not it was truly love, she didn't really care. The facts were, she liked Shiena's presence, it gave her pleasure, and it was all that should matter.

" _Shiena-chan will be mine, whether she wants it or not._ "

* * *

After a long wait, somebody finally came inside the empty apartment. When she heard the door opened, Otoya hide the stolen glasses in her pocket, still holding her scissors. She then turned back to face the person who came in.

"You weren't good at playing hide and seek when you were kid don't you, Shiena-chan?"

The brunette remained quiet, her only reply was the pissed look on her face. Otoya always had find Shiena's angry expression really adorable.

"What a lovely expression. Did you come to play with me more?" Otoya asked cheerfully.

In response, Shiena pointed a revolver at her. At first the serial killer was surprised, but not particularly afraid. She knew that the brunette wasn't a real assassin, she was sure that she wouldn't shoot.

"It's a nice toy you have there, Shiena-chan. Are you sure you know how to use it?"

"I can, and I won't hesitate to shoot you!"

"Haha, without your glasses? I doubt so. So, how about you lower your weapon so we can talk?"

"Why would I want to talk with you, you psycho!?"

"Because…there's something I want to tell you." Otoya began to say, before taking a deep breath. "Shiena-chan, I think that…I'm in love with you."

The brunette slightly lowered her revolver. She seemed kind of freaked out by her confession.

"You…love me? You must be kidding me?! You're lying! I can't believe someone like you!" Shiena shouted.

"I'm not lying! If it isn't love, than what else could it be? To me, you're more valuable alive than dead. I have enough consideration for you to not kill you. Isn't a proof of love?"

"No, it's not, you're crazy! You assaulted me, what you did to me is unforgivable! You're not in love, you're just a sexual maniac."

"Ah come on, it wasn't that bad. The point is, I felt some kind of…pity, for you. I never felt that before, it means you must be special to me."

"Pity? You think that you acted like you had pity for me? Are you fucking kidding me Takechi?! You attacked me, you injured me, you humiliated me, you raped me…you toyed with my body without any consideration for my feelings. You acted like…a bully! But you're worse than a bully. You're a sadistic perverted sociopath, a monster!"

Shiena seemed really mad for a reason that Otoya couldn't understand. It kind of made the serial killer mad too.

"Don't acts like such a whinger! It's not like I tortured or brutally fucked you! I gave you what, five little cuts? And I fucked you gently, I'm pretty sure you came. Yes it was against your will, but you didn't seem to dislike it. You were so wet and moaning so loudly, I'm sure that in fact, you liked it, you naughty girl!" Otoya claimed.

Shiena became terribly flustered. The serial killer couldn't tell if she was angry or embarrassed. Otoya tried to approach from her, but the brunette suddenly shot. Fortunately for her, Shiena missed. The bullet barely scratched Otoya's arm. It was probably because she wasn't wearing her glasses, her vision must be terribly blurry.

"Shiena….chan?"

"Don't….don't come near me, you psycho!"

Otoya felt another emotion she wasn't use to. Sadness. Shiena was rejecting her, and it was painful. The serial killer didn't want to lose her. It was the first time she felt a real desire to be with someone without killing them. It was the first time she felt pleasure with someone killing them. She didn't want to lose her chance to achieve true happiness.

There is no way that she will let this flower that could bloom eternally got away from her.

Otoya suddenly rushed toward the brunette. With a terrified expression, Shiena tried to shoot her, but she missed each times. The serial killer finally reached her and disarmed her, before shoving her against the floor.

"Don't play with something you're not able to handle. I don't feel the need to hurt you, but I won't hesitate if you continue to resist me. So behave yourself and be obedient and everything is going to be fine…"

"No, let me go! Don't touch me, you…"

The serial killer didn't want to hear her protests. She leaned on Shiena and grabbed her chin, before forcing a kiss. It didn't last long. Otoya had to break the kiss when she felt a sharp pain in her tongue. Blood came out from her mouth and rolled on her chin. The brunette had bitten her.

"I don't care what you're going to do to me. It's still better than letting you toyed with my body again!" Shiena shouted, with some blood tainting her lips.

Otoya felt quite angry. How dare she refusing merciful offer? The brunette was gazing at her with disdain and with a defying glare. Otoya hated the look in her eyes. It only made her want to gouge one of them as a punishment for daring making her feel sad.

"You like it the hard way, huh? Well, you can't complain if it's hurt. You basically asked for it!"

Armed with her scissors, she raised them, Otoya was ready to strike…but she couldn't.

Despite her brave declaration, Shiena immediately looked terrified when the serial killer menaced her with her scissors. Tears had even begun to form in her eyes. Once again, Otoya felt this feeling of pity she had for Shiena.

"Why are you making me feel that way, Shiena-chan? I don't want to hurt you, I love you, why can't you get it…"

The serial killer dropped her scissors and approached her hands from the brunette's neck. If Shiena didn't want to obey, the solution was simple. She just had to keep her captive. She just had to force her love on her. After all, when Otoya wanted something, she took it by force, by all means possible. She grabbed Shiena's neck and proceeded to strangle her.

"Ta…Takech…chi…don't…please don't do…that…" the brunette barely was able to say.

"I'm sorry, Shiena-chan, but you don't leave me the choice. I just need you to fall unconscious, and I'll take care of everything. I swear that I'll make you enjoy your new condition…"

While she was still strangling her, Otoya felt a sharp pain in her back. She immediately released Shiena and uttered a cry of pain.

The brunette had stabbed her with her own scissors. She then pushed her away and rose up. Otoya also stood up, with some difficulties due to her recent injury.

"Shiena-chan…why? Why are you making this so difficult? Even though I love you…"

Still armed with the scissors, the brunette retrieved her revolver too and aimed at her.

"Takechi…you're nuts. Let me tell you this. I hate you. There's no way that I could love someone like you."

Otoya had the impression that Shiena just stabbed her in the heart. What she said caused her so much pain. The serial killer suddenly felt something wet rolling on her cheeks. Was she crying? She wasn't sure. She didn't even remember the last time she had cried.

Shiena suddenly gazed at her with an uncertain look. Otoya became blind by fury. She ran toward the brunette, ready to beat the shit out of her. Shiena threw the scissors at her and the serial killer dodged it. She then tried to take the revolver and they both fight for it.

The trigger was suddenly pulled. No one was touched by the bullet, but the sudden and loud noise destabilised Otoya. Shiena took advantage of it to suddenly push her against the window.

The impact broke the window's glass. Otoya couldn't catch herself faster enough, and she ended up falling from the window.

* * *

 **Moral of this story: Don't bring scissors to a gun fight...or a gun to a scissors fight (and don't run with scissors kids!).**

 **Before writing this remake, I reread all The bully and the bullied. There had a lot of things that I dislike from it (other than the terrible english). Shiena and Otoya's reunion was probably what bothered me the most. I had wrote this story when I didn't really ship them, so I didn't understand fully their relationship. This is mainly why I decided to do this remake. I don't plan to rewrite the entire story (because it's 69 chapters long), just the beginning, maybe adding some shipping moments and probably smut, and the ending.**

 **And it's also a gift for those who followed the original story 2-3 years ago, to thanks them for their support! Thank you again! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**I used an expression that could be wrongly interpreted in the previous chapter. I used the term "first floor". I discovered that it can mean two things, depending of if you're speaking a USA english or a UK english. So, let me get this straight:**

 **If you're speaking the USA english, Otoya fell from the second floor.**

 **If you're speaking the UK english, Otoya fell from the first floor.**

 **If you speak another kind of english, Otoya fell from one floor and it hurt.**

 **In french we say "premier étage" for the floor above the ground floor. Sorry for those who were confused by this!**

* * *

Shiena rushed to go outside the building, in the backyard, where Otoya supposedly landed.

When she arrived, she discovered that indeed, the serial killer was lying on the grass. Otoya wasn't moving. Cautiously, the brunette approached from the inert girl. She could see that there was blood on and under the serial killer, but because of her blurry vision, Shiena couldn't see the extent of her injuries.

With some hesitation, Shiena crouched near her and stretched her arm to check her vitals. Suddenly, Otoya opened her eyes and gazed at her. The brunette blenched and recoiled immediately. Despite her bad vision, she could see that the serial killer was smiling.

"Shiena-chan…that fucking hurt. But eh, I guess that I kind of deserved it."

Otoya took out something from her pocket. Shiena was on her guard, worried that it could be a weapon. But it didn't look like that, neither a pair of scissors. She could see that the object was red. She finally recognised what it was.

"Hehe, look at this, Shiena-chan. I didn't…break them…this time…"

The serial killer closed her eyes and her hand fell weakly on the ground, still holding Shiena's glasses.

Slowly, the hacker took her glasses and put them on. She could see clearly in what state Otoya was. Her body was covered in cuts, probably because of the broken window's glasses. But, her injuries looked minor. Shiena reached her neck to check her vitals. She sighed in relief when she felt her heartbeat, to her greatest surprise.

" _Why am I glad that she's ok?_ " she thought.

Shiena wondered what she was supposed to do now. Called the police? No, Otoya could denounce her to the police about her being an "assassin" and they could find out about her group. Leave her there? No, the serial killer's injuries could worsen, or she would come back to her apartment for revenge.

The brunette took out her revolver.

" _Kill her?_ "

Shiena knew that she couldn't. Despite all the horrible things that Otoya had done to her, she couldn't kill her. The brunette was unable to kill, even someone like Otoya.

So, there was only one option left. Shiena put her weapon away and lift, with some difficulties, the serial killer and put her on her back.

* * *

It was with pain all over her body that Otoya woke up. She noticed that she was lying in a bed, with a blanket above her. The serial killer lifted it and discovered two things. First, she was in her underwear. Secondly, her body was covered with bandages.

She then spotted Shiena's presence. The brunette was sitting on the bed's edge, showing her back to her. Otoya tried to reach her with her hand, but something stopped her. The serial killer turned back and discovered that, while her left hand was free, her right one was handcuffed to the bed leg.

"Shiena-chan?" she called.

The brunette turned back and looked at her.

"Oh, you're awake." Shiena said coldly.

"What…what's the meaning of that? Why am I half-naked and handcuffed in your bed?"

Shiena didn't answer. She looked away and seemed somewhat embarrassed by her question.

"Oh, I get it! Haha, I knew it! You're into roleplay. That's kinky."

"No I'm not!" Shiena protested while blushing. "Your clothes were all bloody, dirty and torn apart, so I took them of. And for the handcuff…you really are asking why? Isn't obvious? I don't want you to jump on me and start assaulting me again."

"Well, that seems like understandable reasons." Otoya replied. "Wait, what about the bandages? Did you…treat my wounds?"

"Well, yes. You treated mine, even if you were the one who caused them. Well, to be fair, I'm the one who threw you by the window."

"Yeah, about that…I'm sorry for what I've done. I still don't get a lot of things about…you know, feelings. But I wasn't lying when I said that I love you."

Shiena suddenly turned her back to her again.

"Takechi, do you know what love is?"

"Huh? Well, it's when you like someone so much that you want to make them yours and possess them forever…"

"No, that's not how love is supposed to work. Love is when you want to spend time with someone, when it's painful to be separated from them, when you empathized with them so much that only the thought of them being hurt hurts you even more…Honestly, I never really experienced love myself, so it's hard for me to tell. But this is how I imagine what love is."

Otoya thought about that. Did she like spending time with Shiena? Yes. Is it painful to be separated from her? Probably, but she couldn't tell now. Since she realised her love for the brunette, she had never really be separated from her, so she couldn't know. But, the thought of being separated from her was indeed painful. Did she empathize with Shiena? Well, she did feel some kind of pity for her when she injured her, and if someone dared to hurt the brunette, Otoya would probably skinned them alive.

"My way of interpreting love, you way of interpreting it, I think that my love for you it a mix of both." Otoya said.

"You apologized to me earlier. Why?"

"Well…because I hurt you. You know, with my scissors."

"Only that?"

"What else I did that was wrong?"

"Sexually assaulting me maybe?"

"Huh? Did it hurt you?"

"No, but…"

"So it felt good?"

"That's not the point! You did that against my will! Yes, it did hurt, but not physically. It hurt me emotionally. It was…my first time."

Otoya wasn't sure to understand. She understood what physical pain was, but the emotional one? She wasn't sure to get it. But, she did feel somewhat bad about what she did to Shiena. She knew that she loved the brunette, and she also knew that the last thing she wanted was to be hated by her.

"I'm sorry." the serial killer said.

.

It was the second time that Otoya apologised to her today. This time, Shiena had the impression that the serial killer was more sincere in her apology. At this point, it wasn't really a question of forgiveness. It was clear that Otoya couldn't really felt empathy. She was most likely sick in the head, she clearly showed some sociopathic traits.

The real problem was, she couldn't trust Otoya. She couldn't predict if the serial killer will try to attack her again or not. She knew that she couldn't get rid of Otoya, she was pretty much trapped with her for probably a while. Well, if Takechi really loved her, maybe everything was going to be fine? At least she didn't seem to want to kill her…

"Shiena-chan, I think that I understand what you meant by 'emotional pain'. When you told me that you hated me and could never love me, I felt…really bad. I think that…it somehow hurt me. It felt like a stab in my heart."

Shiena sighed. It looked that despite Otoya's lack of empathy, she could still feel that kind of emotions. The brunette lay down, next to the serial killer. She had an idea, a terrible one, but it's not like she had a lot of options in her current situation.

"Takechi, do you really love me?"

"Yes, I love you!"

"Enough to stop killing people?"

The serial killer seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"When I'm with you, I don't feel the need to kill. Being with you bring me a pleasure that isn't comparable to the one I feel when I kill. To me, you're a flower that could never fade, an eternal bloom."

Despite the creepiness of this statement, Shiena felt her heart racing.

"I don't hate you, and I can't say that I really like you either. But, I'm willing to let you stay here, if you promise me that you won't kill innocent people anymore or try to attack me."

"Deal. But eventually, I'll make you fall for me." Otoya replied with a confident smile.

The only feeling she had for the serial killer right now was pity. She agreed to let her stay in her apartment for a specific reason. Since she can't get rid of Otoya, the least she could do was to make sure that she won't be a threat for others. And who knows, maybe she'll eventually…appreciated her a little more, and maybe change her for the best.

The brunette rose up and get out of her bed, heading to the door.

"Huh, Shiena-chan, are you going to…free me?"

"Now? No. I don't trust you enough to let you walk freely into my apartment. I want to be sure that you'll behave properly."

Shiena grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Shiena-chan, please, there's an emergency…"

The brunette turned back and saw that Otoya who was grabbing her own crotch.

"What…what are you doing?" Shiena asked.

"I can't hold it back any longer. I need to…go to the bathroom.

"You must be kidding me…"

* * *

 **You know this awkward feeling when you have an injured serial killer handcuffed in your bed?**

 **...**

 **Yeah, me neither.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! After a long time, I finally write a new chapter for this story! But I've to warn you first. This story is no longer a remake, but a reboot. The first 3 chapters were meant to be remake of the beginning of The bully and the bullied (the first 6 chapters) since I wasn't satisfy with it when I reread the story. But I don't want to redo all of the story since I like the plot. It's more the evolution of the relationship between Shiena and Otoya that I feel wasn't enough developped (I was younger when I wrote this story, and kind of immature). So from now, this story will serve as a reboot focus on the OtoShie pairing rather than a elaborate plot storyline like the original story. I hope you'll like it!**

 **Warning: I made reference to some mental conditions in this chapter. If you are a specialist in those, you may be triggered by the fact that I might be wrong about them.**

* * *

"Psychopathy…" Shiena mumbled while typing this word on her keyboard.

It was early in the morning. The brunette woke up recently and before she had to go to school, she decided to do a research on the Internet. Otoya was currently still asleep in her bed. No, it wasn't because they had sex last night. There didn't have anything sexual between Shiena and Otoya since the day the serial killer assaulted her. The reason why she was sleeping there was because Otoya had become accustomed to go slip inside of Shiena's bed after the brunette fell asleep. Strangely, the serial killer never tried to do something wrong or inappropriate when they were both sleeping in the same bed, but she cuddled a lot when she was asleep. Shiena would be lying if she said that she fully disliked this.

Shiena developed a desire to understand more Otoya. Not because she really cared about her, but for her own safety. It was quite obvious that Otoya had some kind of mental problem. Someone who was able to commit such atrocities like cruelly murdering people and enjoyed it was certainly not a sane person. If the brunette managed to understand how Otoya's mind was working, she should be able to protect herself more adequately. When you are living with a serial killer, you needed to be cautious. If she had to be stuck with Otoya, she had to take her precaution.

The hacker checked some websites about psychopathy. She highly suspected Otoya to be a psychopath. From what she knew about this condition, the serial killer could be one.

"Let's see what this website says about this." Shiena said before reading. "The major traits of psychopaths are the lack of empathy, their manipulations skills and their ability to present a fake personality. They are also often quite intelligent, charismatic and are fearless."

Until now, it was fitting Otoya's personality and behavior.

"Unlike how they are represented in the media, psychopaths aren't necessarily emotionless or sadistic." Shiena continued to read. "Psychopaths are often portrayed as evil criminals in TV shows, such as murderers and serial killers. The majority of the people in reality who are psychopathic aren't dangerous and do not commit murder. They are also way more psychopaths who are men than women."

Well, in Otoya's case, she was sadistic and a serial killer who had committed multiple murders, and she was certainly dangerous. But she didn't seem to be emotionless. And if this statistic was true, Otoya was among the rare case of psychopathic women.

Shiena sighed. It seemed that Otoya was most likely a psychopath. She looked at other websites to be sure and they pretty much said the same stuff. The only other information she found was the fact that the term psychopath, as well as sociopath, weren't actual medical terms and that the real term for those conditions was antisocial personality disorder. The brunette wasn't sure if she should be relieved or worried about this.

" _I'm…living with a psychopath. A psychopath who had sexually assaulted me and hurt me, who's currently sleeping in my bed…a psychopath who claimed to be in love with me…uh_?"

Shiena suddenly thought about something and she quickly typed another researched.

" _Can psychopaths feel love?_ "

Shiena found multiple different answers to her question. Some websites said that psychopaths can't understand human emotions but they are still able to have feelings, so they could feel love but they wouldn't express it normally. Other websites said that they can feel love, but with their lack of empathy, they'll be most likely abusive or manipulative toward their romantic partners, and she also read that couples where one of the partners is psychopathic often don't last long and that psychopaths usually had short relationships since they got bored of their partner easily. On a brighter note, she also found a website that claimed that psychopaths could fall in love and developed a strong bond with their partner, especially if their lover is aware of their condition and accepted them for who they are.

Even if Shiena would want to have hope about the last information she found, she doubted that it could the case for Otoya. The purple haired girl wasn't in the majority of psychopaths who were harmless. She was a serial killer who displayed sadism and cruelty, she actually felt sexual pleasure into killing painfully others. But at least, all the information she found seemed to confirm that psychopaths could love, so Otoya might be honest about her feelings for her. But still, even if she was currently in love with Shiena, it didn't mean that it was necessarily a good thing. The serial killer might get bored of her and eventually kill her.

The brunette hoped to reassure herself with her researched, but it had the opposite effect. She was now more afraid of the unpredictable potential psychopath Otoya could be. She didn't have the time to think about it more since it was now time for her to go to school. Shiena put her uniform and left her apartment, still worried about how her relationship with Otoya.

* * *

When she was at school, Shiena had used her free time during lunch time to continue her researched at the library. She wanted to know more about psychopaths like Otoya, those who felt sexual pleasure into killing. She found out a rather disturbing paraphilia that a lot of psychopathic serial killer had.

" _Ero…to…phonophilia…_?"

This paraphilia name was erotophonophilia, also known as lust murder. It was a sexual disorder that consisted of feeling sexual arousal when killing. It seemed to fit Otoya perfectly. According to what she read, this paraphilia could be treated, but with therapies.

Shiena couldn't search more since lunch time was now over. So she planned to continue her researches when she'll be back to her home.

But she couldn't.

When she went inside her apartment, the brunette had only the time to remove her shoes and walked few steps before being slammed against the wall.

"Why are you coming home so late?"

It took few seconds for Shiena to realise what was happening. Otoya had shoved her against the wall while gazing at her with a cold expression. She was restraining the brunette by holding both her wrists with one hand against the wall above her head.

"Uh? Coming home…so late?"

"Yes! It's 20h! Aren't you supposed to finish school at 15h? What take you so long!?" Otoya asked.

"My part-time job…I had to work this evening…"

"Where?"

"In a…manga café."

Shiena didn't like how Otoya was gazing at her. The serial killer had a predatory gaze, which made the brunette uncomfortable.

"You weren't there when I woke up this morning." Otoya complained.

"You were still asleep when I had to go to school."

"You left me alone for such a long time…"

"Like I said, I had to work this evening."

"…I had a lot of time to think about what I'm going to do to do."

"Uh…?"

Shiena suddenly felt something between her legs. She realised that it was Otoya's knee that was pressed against the wall, dangerously near the brunette's crotch.

"Takechi, what are you doing…?!"

The serial killer didn't answer and with her valid hand she began to stroke Shiena's belly and ribs through her shirt, must to the hacker's annoyance.

"Takechi, I'm serious, cut this out!"

But of course, Otoya didn't listen. A smirk appeared on the serial killer's lips and her eyes were only expressing lust. Her hand slipped under Shiena's shirt. The brunette could feel her fingers slightly touching her bare skin and dangerously aiming to her skirt.

Shiena knew that words would probably not made Otoya changed her mind. The serial killer was beyond reasoning in her current state. The brunette could thought of only one way that could possibly made her stop from her own will.

"Takechi, no." Shiena said firmly.

The brunette did her best to gaze Otoya right in the eyes the most austere she could. The serial killer seemed confuse, before she looked at her with displease. She then grabbed Shiena's chin and approached her face from her while grinning.

"Did you say something?" Otoya taunted.

"I said no." Shiena replied with the same tone of voice than earlier.

This time, the serial killer looked pissed. She suddenly raised her knee and began to stroke it against Shiena's crotch. The brunette had to bite her tongue to refrain herself from moaning. She didn't want to utter the slightest sound that could please Otoya.

Shiena viewed her fundamentally as a bully. The hacker had known enough bullies to know what they are after; reactions. And not any reaction, the one they are expecting from you due to their bullying. Usually it was anger, fear, and even sadness, but certainly not indifference. Shiena was asking her to stop not with anger or fear, but with a lack of concern about her. She knew that causing anger to someone amused Otoya, fear gave her joy and the pain of others was arousing.

According to what she had read, psychopaths don't felt emotions normally, it's in fact usually the opposite of how a normal people should feel them. When you are hurting someone, you're supposed to feel guilty, while when you are helping others you usually felt good. Well, it seemed to be the opposite for psychopaths, which could explained Otoya's lack of remorse and even pleasure into killing and hurting others.

"Shiena-chan…don't try to act tough. I know you like it."

This time, the brunette didn't even bother to reply, which seemed to annoy greatly Otoya. Shiena continued to look at her with a cold stare. She grabbed the hacker's tie and pulled her closer to her with a threatening look.

"Why do you keep silent!? Why are looking at me with those eyes!? Would you prefer that I touch you with the blade of my scissors?!" Otoya shouted.

That's it, Shiena managed to get her mad, which wasn't a bad thing. She had notice that when Otoya was annoyed and pissed, she was more likely to be verbally aggressive rather than physically aggressive, and it seemed to be a huge turned off for her. Considering that Otoya's motivation to hurt others was to gain sexual pleasure, to make her in a state she couldn't be sexually aroused was a good way to avoid being attacked.

"I'm going to fuck you with my scissors…!"

"Is it really how you should act with someone you claim to love?" Shiena replied with contempt.

Otoya looked shock for a moment. She then released Shiena and recoiled. Judging by her confused expression, the serial killer didn't know what to reply.

"Do you seriously think that it's right to treat others like that?" Shiena questioned.

"Uh…treat others like…what?"

"I mean hurting others. Do you seriously think it was ok for you to kill all those girls? Can you at least understand how wrong it is?"

"Well I liked it so how could it be wrong if it brought me pleasure?"

"Because you had to kill for that! You caused pain to your victims but also to their relatives! Don't you feel bad for them?!"

"Meh, not really. It's not like I knew or cared about them."

"What about the value of life!?"

"It's bullshit. Life has no value. People choose which lives matter to them, this is the proof that it's subjective. At least their death had a meaning for me. I do find value into death though. But I do value your life, because you matter to me."

Shiena felt her heart racing. She didn't want to feel that way, but with this sudden confession she could not help but be moved. She still managed to keep her composure and didn't show it to Otoya.

"How would you feel if someone hurt you?" The brunette asked.

"I would kill that bastard, why?"

"I'll say it in another way. If a serial killer attacks you with the intent of slowly torturing you to death, would you like it?"

"Of course not! Why are you asking such a stupid question?"

"Because it's exactly what you're doing to others!"

"I…am not sure to get your point."

"Urgh…Ok. What if someone killed me, what would you…"

"Why are you talking about such a thing!? I wouldn't let that happen and killed this person!"

Shiena understood that it was vain. Either Otoya was dense or she really had zero empathy. But she was kind of happy to hear that she would protect her if someone wanted to kill her.

"I know that you were trying to change the subject. Why do you have to work the evening? You're leaving me alone almost all the day! Quit your job and give me more attention!" Otoya ordered.

"What? No! I need that job, I need money to live. And I need it even more since I've an unwanted guest in my apartment now…"

"Eh, what unwanted guest…?"

"I'm talking about you! Who else could it be?"

"I don't know, the spider behind you."

Shiena literally jumped when she heard that. She quickly walked away from the wall and turned back. The serial killer wasn't lying. There was a big spider on the wall.

"Uh? You're scared of spiders, Shiena-chan?"

The brunette didn't even reply. She immediately went to the opposite side of her apartment, far away from the spider.

"I suppose it means yes. Seriously, I can't understand how people can be scared of such a small and harmless creature. Sure they are ugly, but I still don't get it." Otoya said.

"Aren't you scared of something? Do you have fears?"

"Uh? Well, there's not a lot of thing that scared me…maybe cops? Not that they scared me, but going to prison sucks."

"So you really are fearless…Anyway, can you please do something with this spider?"

"Like what? Killing it?" she asked with a somewhat bothered expression.

"…I…I don't care. Just get it out of my sight. Put it outside if you want, but I don't want this in my apartment!"

Otoya seemed kind of curious about her behavior. Shen then took the spider with bare hands and went to the window. She opened it and dropped the spider outside before closing it.

Shiena was honestly surprised. Otoya actually did something nice. Sure she doubted that it was because she felt empathy toward her fear, but at least she listened to her request. The serial killer could have been mean and cruel and choose to use the spider to torment Shiena, but she didn't. The hacker felt a rush of warm in her cheeks, like she was blushing.

"Well, now that's done, we can continue what we were talking about…" Otoya began to say.

On a whim, Shiena approached from her and gave her a sudden kiss on the lips. The serial killer didn't protest, she even kissed her back. But in her case, it was a French kiss.

Their kiss continued for what seemed to be a long moment. It was so sensual and exciting, Shiena was kind of aroused by that. Fearing that it would end up too much intimate, the brunette suddenly broke the kiss. Otoya looked at her with confusion, but also with an obvious arousal.

"Wow…that was good. But…why so suddenly?" the serial killer asked.

"Because…I wanted to. You were nice to me so it made me want to kiss you."

"Uh? Eh, ok…anyway, it was great!"

Otoya seemed to have difficulty to associate the fact she did something nice with the kiss, which was in fact a reward for her good action. Maybe if Shiena kept that up, Otoya will eventually learned.

Shiena began to believe that there might be some hope for the serial killer. Psychopathy wasn't treatable, but the paraphilia which Shiena forgot the name was. It wasn't the fact that she was potentially psychopathic that made her dangerous, since a lot of psychopaths were harmless. It was probably her sexual arousing for murder that was the primary cause of her sadistic behavior, but the fact that she lacked empathy and couldn't feel emotions normally certainly didn't help. If Shiena found a way to help Otoya with her sexual disorder, maybe she could eventually lose her sadistic impulses.

The brunette also began to think that Otoya's love for her might be more serious than she thought. After all, the serial killer murdered almost 30 women but she spared Shiena's life. She must felt something strong toward her to not act the way she normally do with girls. Otoya even displayed some genuine kindness toward. Shiena wondered if it was possible because she wasn't exactly her type. Maybe Otoya felt less sexual arousal toward her so she didn't feel the need to kill her. According to what she read lust murderers tend to not kill those who didn't fit their typical type of victims. Ironically, Shiena had to thank her plainness to have saved her life.

But even if Otoya truly loved her, what about Shiena? Could she possibly fall in love with the serial killer? Well, she couldn't deny that she felt a physical attraction toward Otoya. Shiena didn't want to admit it, but somehow Otoya's love for her made her feel good. She felt special because she didn't kill her unlike all of her victims. She didn't think it was really a positive thing to be special for a serial killer, but she couldn't deny that it made her happy. Maybe it was what true love was. You love someone because of how they made you feel. She may not be in love with Otoya for her personality, but she could develop some kind of love because of how she made her feel. It may sound selfish, but wasn't love in some way selfish?

"Well, I'll go take a shower." Shiena declared.

"Can I go with you!?" Otoya asked enthusiastically.

The brunette hesitated for a moment, before heading to the bathroom.

"…Do as you like." Shiena finally answered.

* * *

 **I'm not sure if Otoya is a psychopath, but she do fit the criteria. About erotophonophilia, I'm pretty sure she has it. It's litterally the sexual arousal of killing. It's kind of confirmed in the serie that it's the reason why she killed. But since I'm not a specialist, I may be wrong. The researches Shiena made were litteraly the reseaches I did myself, so if I'm wrong, Shiena could be wrong too, which wouldn't be an inconherence in this story since people can be wrong IRL too.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone! It's been a while since I worked on that story. Sorry about that. I'm quite busy these days, I'm trying to finish my fanfic Dangan Riddle, I've a full-time job, I've to spend time with my family and I'm currently translating my book in english to publish it (it's a fantasy novel). So yeah I've a lot of things to do, but I still can find some time to work on my fanfics. I hope you'll like that chapter!**

* * *

Shiena would have gladly got up from her bed to get ready for school. But she couldn't, and it wasn't from lack of trying. When she woke up, the brunette had discovered that something was wrapped around her waist, which kept her from stood up. It took her few seconds before she realised what was the cause of her incapacity to move.

There was her unwanted guest in her bed, again. Otoya was spooning her, it was her arms that were wrapped around Shiena and kept her from moving. The brunette heard a slight snore, which meant that Otoya was most likely still asleep.

Shiena immediately felt like her body became warmer as soon as she realised her situation. Her heart began to race and a strange jolt browsed in her body. It felt like it was some kind of…excitement? And a rush of adrenalin. But it didn't seem to be from fear. No, it seemed to be from arousal.

Shiena couldn't believe was feeling that way because of a serial killer cuddling her. Yeah sure, Otoya was quite an attractive girl, and the brunette couldn't have expect to one day sleep in the same bed as such a beautiful girl, but still, she was a murderer. She had killed countless innocent girls for her own pleasure, without feeling any remorse. And this horrible human being was currently spooning her.

The brunette knew that she should be afraid, be disgusted and hated Otoya, certainly not be attracted to her. But she couldn't help it, she can't control her own desire. She may not be in love with her, but she couldn't deny her sexual attraction towards the serial killer. She couldn't deny either that Otoya's love for her made her quite happy. Shiena always felt like she was unworthy of love, that no one could truly love her. She used to think that it was because of that if she had been so often bullied, because she was unlovable and somehow deserved to be treated that wait, until she joined her organization. The brunette never had the courage to confess, not only because of the fear to be rejected and mocked, but because deep down she felt like those people she had crush on were too good for her and she could have felt complexed to be with them. And with someone as horrible as Otoya, there was no way she could ever feel not enough good and complexed. And she couldn't help herself from thinking that a regular person as beautiful as Otoya would be out of her league anyway.

Maybe she should go consult a psychologist. Shiena knew that something was certainly wrong with her to feel that way for Otoya. But what could she say to them? She couldn't tell them that she was currently living with a psychopathic serial killer, obviously. Shiena decided to think about it later, now was the time to get ready for school, and for that she needed to get free from Otoya's embrace first.

"Hey, Takechi! Wake up! I need to go to school, and your arms are in my way!"

Otoya let out a slight whimper and Shiena was finally freed from her embrace. She turned back to see Otoya. The serial killer looked at her with a sleepy expression, which the brunette couldn't help but finding rather cute.

"Ah, good morning, Shiena-chan." she said with a sweet smile.

"…good morning. Now I've to get ready, I don't have much time before I've to leave for school…"

Shiena tried to get up, but before she could leave her bed, she was suddenly shoved against it. Otoya was on top of, keeping Shiena lying on the bed. The brunette blushed when she realised that the other girl was only wearing underwear. She already knew that Otoya often sleep like that, but to have such a beautiful girl half-naked on top of her sounded like a dream. It was such a great view!

The serial killer giggled slightly and Shiena regained her composure. Otoya must have noticed her arousal and it wasn't a good thing for Shiena to show too much sexual desire in front of a sadistic sexual maniac. She must remained calm and not show any weaknesses if she wanted avoid any bad behaviour from Otoya.

"Takechi, I'm serious. I need to get ready for school." Shiena said firmly.

"Aww, please Shiena-chan, don't go. Don't leave me alone all day. I'm so lonely without you. Please, you can skip a day to stay with my, right? Or just skip the first periods." Otoya said with pleading eyes.

It was really hard for Shiena to resist her sad puppy face. But sometimes, ones must be strict and not let emotions control them.

"No Takechi, I can't. It's important as a student that I keep a good reputation. So no, your little trick won't work this time."

"Ah come on, what reputation!? You're smart, you must already have good grades, you can allow yourself a little break from school, right?"

"My grades are pretty average but thanks anyway."

"Please! Just the first period, and after that I'll let you go. Please, I just…don't want to spend my morning alone once again, without you…"

Otoya looked genuinely sad. This time, Shiena couldn't resist anymore. Somehow seeing her look pained kind of sadden the brunette. Ones can allowed themselves to change their mind, especially when the first period was gym class.

"Ugh, fine. But I warn you, I'm only staying for the first period. I've important classes to attend today." Shiena said.

Otoya immediately looked delighted and smiled childishly. Shiena somehow felt happy to see how satisfied the serial killer was simply by the fact she had chosen to stay with her. The brunette couldn't help but somewhat feeling proud and desire.

"So…can you get off of me now?"

"Haha…no." Otoya replied with a worrying smile and a predatory gaze.

Shiena sighed. Of course it would end like this, it was Otoya after all. But still, the brunette wouldn't let her do as she pleased.

"Come on, Takechi. I'm about to miss a class to stay with you, you can at least act a little grateful."

"But I am acting grateful! So grateful that I can't help but having some fun with you. It'll feel good, I promise." the serial killer said as she began to rub Shiena's belly.

"Takechi, no. We could spend the morning together by doing something else."

"What else could we do so early other than morning sex!?"

"Uh…I don't know, um…talking?"

While Otoya was about to slip her hand under Shiena's pajama bottom, she suddenly stopped and grinned mischievously. Still remaining on the brunette, she started to slightly caress Shiena's cheek. The brunette refrained herself from showing that she was relief that the serial killer stopped. Let's say that with a pretty half-naked girl on top of her, Shiena wouldn't have been able to resist any longer if Otoya had continued.

"So you want to talk uh…very well. I little chat with Shiena-chan can be fun too. Well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Um…I…uh…what about…love? Have you…ever loved someone? I mean, other than me…?"

Shiena almost regret instantly to have asked that. She wondered why she asked for such a thing. She then understood that deep down, she wanted to be sure that Otoya's love for her was true, and that she wouldn't end up like all her past victims.

"Uh? What an odd question, but ok. Yes, I have loved. I had been in love with many girls." the serial killer replied.

"And…what happened to them?"

"Isn't obvious? I killed them all!" Otoya said as it was the most normal thing to do.

"But…why?! You loved them, right? So why did you kill them?"

"Because…I loved them for their beauty. They were all so beautiful, with such a pretty face. It would have been a shame to let them grow older and lose their beauty, right? So I killed them to preserve it, thanks to me their beauty never fade. Beautiful things must die when they are still beautiful, otherwise it would be such a waste."

None of what Otoya said made sense to Shiena. Even if the brunette could kind of understand her twisted logic, she couldn't believe that someone could actually think way, it just didn't make any sense. But what she understood from this logic was that her life might truly be in danger.

"So…eventually you're going to kill me, to preserve my beauty…?" Shiena mumbled nervously.

"Uh? Of course not. Because Shiena-chan's beauty…is different." Otoya began to say as she continued to stroke the brunette's cheek and chin. "Those girls I loved for their beauty, it was because of their look. There were all just girls with pretty face. But you, you are different. You're part of a rare group."

"What…what group?"

"Those with a pure heart. It's easier to find girls with a pretty face than a pure heart. But both are beautiful in their own way, it's just that one of them is more…difficult to perceive. Let's say that a pure heart makes someone pretty…in the inside, which is tough to see." Otoya added as she began to caress Shiena's chest, more exactly the region were her heart was.

"So you're telling me that…I'm beautiful in the inside…"

"Yes! Uh, well, your look is fine too. You've got a cute face that makes me want to tease you a little. But…you aren't…you know…gorgeous. Not that you're ugly either, you're…fine. No offense, but if we had met under other circumstances, I don't think you would have caught my eyes."

Shiena sighed. So she was right, she wasn't Otoya's type. Even if she should feel kind of insult right now, Shiena wasn't. The brunette couldn't care less of what others think of her look, especially if her plainness was the reason why she was still alive.

"You know, I don't think that the group you said I'm part of is as rare as you think. I'm sure there are plenty of other girls with a pure heart, you just never notice them because all you cared about was those with a pretty face. If you had paid attention to…non-gorgeous girls, you may have met one like me. Or noticed that one of the girls with a pretty face you killed had also a pure heart…"

"Meh, maybe. I used to be quite superficial. But it doesn't matter anymore, because I've met you. You know, before that I met you, I thought that inner beauty wasn't real. But now I know that it's as much valuable as outer beauty, if it's not more. You see, outer beauty is only ephemeral. When you grow up, it fades away, just like flower after they bloomed. In both cases, you need to kill them before it happens. But with inner beauty, it may never fade. A heart may remain pure forever, while a pretty face won't remain pretty forever. What would be the point to cut a flower that could bloom eternally?"

"You…can't compare human lives with flowers…"

"Well, they are both living things, so what's the difference?"

"It's…ah, never mind. You wouldn't understand. You can't. Anyway, why me? Why it's my pure heart that caught your eyes and not someone else's?"

"I…I'm not quite sure. Maybe it's because we spent some time together at Myojo. Sure it wasn't for a long time, but it was well enough for me to get to know you and notice your pure heart. I liked the way you act, your personality, they are all part of your own beauty. This is why I fell in love with you, and this is why I don't intend to give up on my love for you. If you remain beautiful forever, than I'm going to make sure you'll say with me forever. So no, I don't intend to kill you. I did back then thought about this possibility if you grew up and become more pretty, because I thought you were just a bud waiting to bloom, but I was wrong but now I realised that even if it was the case, it's still your inner beauty that attract me. You aren't just a bud, you're an eternal blooming flower. But still, I wouldn't mind to be with a girl who has both a pure heart and a pretty face. I'm glad that I went to Class Black. Even if I failed, at least I was able to meet you."

Shiena felt a rush of blood in her cheeks. She realised that she was must likely blushing because of what Otoya told her. Sure she did kind of insult her look, but Shiena couldn't help herself but feeling complimented by how the serial killer spoke of her. It was greatly disturbing, but it was the first time that someone told her something like that, something that made her feel desirable and pretty, and loved.

"I…I don't know what to say. Thanks I guess?" the brunette said. "But still, you're nuts. I can't understand how you managed to come to the conclusion that the only way you could enjoy someone's beauty was to kill them."

"Oh, so you're interested to know how I ended up being a killer? Very well, let me explain to you my story."

"…wait, Takechi, I don't really want to…"

"It all started after I had my puberty, when I started to have sexual desires. I've met a girl who was truly beautiful, probably one of most gorgeous girl I've seen so far. And she was interested in me. So we started dating and things got…lewd. But somehow, even if I was attracted to her, I couldn't manage to have fun when I had sex with her. It was like…something was turning me off."

Shiena suddenly felt something rubbing against her crotch. She then noticed that it was Otoya's knee. The serial killer's hand that was on Shiena's chest suddenly began to do something else than just touching her heart. The brunette barely managed to keep herself from moaning. When she understood what Otoya was doing, she wanted to push her away, but she couldn't. It was like Shiena was paralysed by her own emotions and desires.

"So when I was on top of her, kind of like we are right now, and we were having sex, I started thinking. I was admiring her beautiful body and pretty face and I couldn't help but thinking about our future together. I couldn't bear to think that someone else might see and touch her the way I did, I wanted her to be mine forever. I couldn't accept the possibility that she might leave me for someone else, I wanted her beauty to remain mine. And then I started thinking of what would happen if we remained a couple forever. She would eventually grow old and lost her pretty face, and I couldn't bear that though to. It was either I lose her to someone else or have to see her pretty slowly fade away. Neither of those options was acceptable. So I did the most natural thing to do in that kind of situation: I killed her."

As she said that, Otoya's hands slowly approached Shiena's throat and slightly grabbed it. The brunette blenched and began to be truly afraid, but she didn't dare to move. The serial killer wasn't strangling her, but her hands around her neck were quite frightening.

"It was like my hands got naturally attracted to her neck. It felt so natural to do this. I strangled her to death when I was still continuing to fuck her. Like that, no one else would be able to have her, and her beauty would be preserve. When she finally died, this is when I reached the climax. It was the first time it happened to me, and it was so good. This is how I realised that killing brings me pleasure, sexual pleasure. This is how my life as a serial killer begins. At first I was only killing my victims quickly, but I realised that it wasn't enough anymore. I need to take the time to enjoy killing them. This is when I remember how much a like spiders and the way they eat their prey. I decided to do the same, but with scissors, by slowly killing them. After all, sex isn't as fun if it's too quick, right? You need to take your time to enjoy it fully."

Otoya suddenly removed her hands from Shiena's throat and began to kiss the skin of her neck, while her hands went back to the brunette's chest, massaging it. This time, Shiena couldn't help herself but moaning.

"But with you, it's different. I don't feel the need to kill you. I feel like I could enjoy being with you without killing you. Just to touch your body, to feel it, to taste it, and hear your voice, it's enough to satisfy me. It's not as intense as the pleasure I had when killing, but on the long-term, I think it could become better."

The serial killer sucked on Shiena's skin, probably leaving a mark on her neck. When Otoya started caressing the brunette's crotch, Shiena suddenly got the control of her body back. She managed to push Otoya away, but they both remained on the bed, sitting. The brunette was heavily panting and she was feeling quite arouse, but she couldn't let the serial killer do what she wanted with her body, she didn't feel ready to do this with her yet.

"Takechi…no. I don't…feel ready for that. I'm scared…of you."

"Uh? Scared? Of me? I don't really get it but…ok. Well, you wanted to talk anyway, so let's continue. What about you, Shiena-chan? How did you become an assassin?"

"Eh? But…that wasn't my initial question! I asked you if you had loved someone else before…

"Meh, close enough."

"…which you clearly never had. What you felt for those girls wasn't love, it was lust."

"Oh, really? Well, I've lusted for many girls, but I guess you're the first one I truly love. Anyway, why did you become an assassin, Shiena-chan?"

Shiena somehow felt happy to hear that she was the first girl Otoya truly loved. She even wanted to answer her question honestly, but she couldn't. The serial killer answered it herself.

"It's because you joined an organisation, right? One that helps bullied people to get revenge on their bullies. An organisation that can even carries assassinations."

"How…how do you know that?"

"Hashiri-san told me. She also told me that you aren't a true assassin, you never killed before. It's still funny that you got accepted into Class Black despite that. I guess that whoever is behind that has a strange definition of the word 'assassin'."

"I…since I agreed to try to assassinate someone, I could be considered as an assassin for the time I was in Class Black."

Shiena wasn't sure what to think about that. It seemed normal that Nio knew that because she was linked to Myojo Academy, and it was possible that she told Otoya about it. But still, to know that the serial killer knew about her organisation was quite worrying. It meant that Otoya had a way to blackmail her if she wanted. If Shiena tried to make Otoya arrested, the serial killer might use what she knew about the brunette to get revenge and hurt her organisation, something Shiena wouldn't want. Getting rid of Otoya was now even more difficult, even almost impossible. But somehow, it didn't really bother Shiena to know that she might be stuck with the serial killer for a long time.

"But Hashiri-san told me something else. That in order for someone to avenge you, you need to avenge them too. But the girl who killed your bullies, she got murdered, right? So you didn't have to avenge her."

"Yes, it's true. This is why…I never killed. This is also why I went to Class Black, to find a way to repay my group. But I failed. But my group, they were still satisfy to see how far I was ready to go for them, I even almost died poisoned for their sake. So they decided to free me from my debt and let me stay with them. If I hadn't go to Class Black, they would have probably tried to find that girl's murderer and ask me to kill them to avenge her, but since I already prove my loyalty and my willingness to them, they didn't. Anyway, I'm pretty sure they would prefer to stay away from that kind of trouble. That girl was killed by a serial killer after all, it's too much for them to handle…"

Otoya suddenly smirked. Shiena suddenly had a disturbing thought. Something felt odd. Why Nio would have told that to Otoya in the first place? Unless she was somehow related. The girl had been murdered by a serial killer, in a quite gruesome way. She had been horribly lacerated and according to what the brunette read, there were marks of sexual violence on the corpse. It all became clear now, the truth was obvious.

"You…when you told me that I owe you a favor during Class Black, you meant…no, don't tell me you…"

"Haha, yes. You owe me a favor Shiena-chan because thanks to me, you didn't have to kill, because I murdered the girl you were supposed to avenge!"

Shiena was shocked. Not because she learned Otoya killed her, because there was nothing surprising in that, but because she just learned that they had some kind of connection other than Class Black. The brunette knew that she should be made that Otoya killed a girl from her organisation, but she wasn't. It was sad that this girl got murdered, but it's not like she knew her. Sure she avenged her and freed Shiena from her bullies, but she only did this because she was expecting to have the same favor from the brunette. And it wouldn't be fair from Shiena to be angry at Otoya to have killed this girl specifically while she had killed so many people. It wasn't like her life means much than all of Otoya's other victims, and if Shiena never really complained about those, she couldn't really be mad about the girl she was supposed to avenge. Logically speaking, of course.

The brunette rose up from the bed and started breathing heavily. That wasn't good. If her organisation learned that she was letting the murderer of one of their group's members live with her, they would never forgive her. But in her current situation, it wasn't like Shiena had a lot of choices. And Shiena was greatly disturbed by the fact that despite what she learned, she couldn't get mad at Otoya.

"You must be glad that I killed her, right? Because thanks to me, you didn't have to kill. You're clearly the type of person who wouldn't want to commit murder." Otoya said.

Shiena turned back towards her and glanced at her.

"I would never be glad because of the death of someone who was innocent!" the brunette exclaimed. "Yes I don't want to kill, but it doesn't mean I'm grateful to you to have killed this poor girl. It only reminds me of how monstrous you are."

"Haha, how cute. Your lack of malice makes you even more beautiful, so…pure. It doesn't change the fact you owe me a favor. And as a favor, I want…your pure heart to be mine, forever. I want Shiena-chan to be mine. Give me all of your beauty, be my eternal blooming flower forever."

As she said that, Otoya approached Shiena and grabbed her by the shoulders. She then got her face closer to hers, like she was about to kiss the brunette. But Shiena was in no mood for that. She suddenly kicked Otoya on her lower belly, which threw the serial killer on the floor.

Shiena suddenly regret her act. What if Otoya got mad and attacked her, or worst, kill her? The serial killer began to cough painfully, before suddenly started laughing insanely.

"Haha…how scary. You may be pure, but you ain't a wimp either. You can defend yourself. Good, otherwise things would have been boring. Ah, I love you so much, and I know that one day, you'll love me too. I just have to be patient. Things that you wait for tend to be better anyway."

Otoya continued to laugh while coughing, still lying on the ground. Shiena was creeped out, but somehow, it didn't change how she felt towards the serial killer. She was still attracted to her.

"Ok…uh, I've to go now, if I don't want to be late for the second period. See you later and…sorry for the kick."

Shiena immediately left the room and got ready for school, still disturbed by what she learned, worried about the future and confused by her own feelings for the serial killer.

* * *

 **What Otoya said could almost sound romantic if it wasn't about killing xD**

 **Otoya may be a mess in the head, but I do believe that Shiena also had some psychological issues that could lead her to eventually fall in love with someone like Otoya. I'll let you guess what it could be, don't hesitate to tell me what you think is Shiena's issues in a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! For those of you who had read the original story, this is a remake of one of the first action arc! I found it important to redo some of the old chapters for the developpement of Shiena and Otoya's relationship. But I won't redo what concerned the Ocs (like Midori), but those characters are still "canon" in this story. I hope you'll like this new adaptation! And for those who hadn't read the original story, don't worry, you'll still understand ;)**

 **Unfortunately I have a problem with my computer so I had to write this chapter on my laptop that doesn't have an auto-corrector and the internet is really bad so I couldn't corrected the text like I usually do (because as you probably know, I'm not an English native speaker), so sorry if there's some mistakes, probably more than usual.**

* * *

Shiena felt slightly dizzy when she woke up. It took her some time to be fully awake and noticed her predicament. She was currently lying on a cold floor in a small room that was barely lightened. It was when she realised that there was someone else with her, an old acquaintance, that Shiena finally remembered what had happened.

An old classmate from Class Black had come to see her at her workplace. Shiena made her wait until she had finish her shift of work, but when it was over, her old classmate had disappeared, only to suddenly attack the brunette in the backstreet behind her workplace and knocked her out with was seemed to be chloroform.

"Oh, looks who's finally awake."

"You…why? What do you want, Inukai!?"

The pink haired girl, who was sitting on a chair, looked at her with a sadistic grin that was far from being comforting. With some difficulty, Shiena got back on her feet.

"It's Isuke-sama for you."

"…Inukai."

Isuke looked kind of annoyed, but she didn't insist.

"So, why did you…abduct me? What do you want from me?" Shiena asked with some fear.

"Uh? Isuke doesn't want anything from you. A dork like you is far from being my type. You should rather ask that to that annoying blonde midget."

It took few seconds for Shiena to understand who Isuke was describing and the brunette began to be worried.

"…Hashiri?"

"Yes, her. She's the one who hired me be a special job, and I'm well paid."

With this confirmation, Shiena began to doubt. Why would Nio asked for Isuke to abduct her? Suddenly, the brunette realised what it was about and began to panic.

" _Don't tell me…she knows that I'm trying to hack Myojo Academy?_!" Shiena thought with fear.

The brunette slightly shivered. She knew that she was in great danger and that she needed to escape. She spotted the door and headed towards it, while Isuke remained sitting. But when Shiena tried to open the door she discovered that it was locked.

"It's looock!" Isuke said in a singsong voice before showing a key to Shiena. "Only I can open it."

The pink haired girl was looking at her with condescension, like she was mocking her and making fun of her helpless situation. But Shiena was desperate enough to risk it all in order to escape. After all, it wasn't like she had a choice if she wanted to survive. Whatever Nio had planned for her, it was certainly not something good.

Shiena worked up her courage and rushed towards Isuke, with the intention of stealing the key. But of course, the pink haired girl being a trained assassin, Shiena was no match to her. Isuke rose up and effortlessly shove Shiena on the floor, before twisting one of her arm behind her back, which elicited a moan of pain from the brunette.

"You better behave yourself you nerd!" Isuke warned. "Nio only asked me to keep you alive until that serial killer of yours comes…well, if she does. But she never asked me to keep you intact, so you better stay quiet for now, because Isuke doesn't like when things become bloody or noisy."

"W-What…what do you mean, my serial killer…?"

"Oh, did I say too much? Well whatever. Apparently Nio contacted Takechi-san and told her that if she doesn't come to save you before midnight, you'll die. But if she really comes, well…Isuke will have to kill her. So either you or that psycho will die tonight. Not that Isuke cares, because either way, I'm to be paid."

Shiena wasn't sure what to think about it. Was Otoya really going to save her? She highly doubted it. There was no way that a psychopath like her would put her life in danger for someone else. But still, Shiena kind of hoped that Otoya cared about her enough to come rescue her. But in that case, she would be murdered by Isuke.

Suddenly Shiena heard what seemed to be a phone bell.

"Oh, it's Nio's signal. It seems that Takechi-san came after all, how surprising. Well, Isuke will go deal with her, but first…"

Shiena heard a metallic sound and noticed that she couldn't move her arm. She understood that she had been handcuffed.

"I think it will be safer that way, you don't seem cooperative enough and there's someone who wants to talk to you. Bye-bye, and good luck." Isuke taunted before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Shiena tried to get up, but with her hand restrained behind her back, it was harder than usual. All the brunette managed to do was to roll on her back and sat. She then crawled until she read a wall and lean on it, ready to use it to try to stand up. But because she could, she suddenly heard footsteps heading towards the room. Shiena began to seriously. Whoever was about to come inside, the brunette knew that her safety was compromised.

The door suddenly opened. Shiena began to shiver in fear. She first saw a shadow on the floor, before a person finally was in her sight. The brunette's heart fastened when she recognised who was this individual.

"Well, well, looks who got herself in deep trouble." Nio said with her usual cat-like smile.

Shiena felt that she was about to cry or pee her pants due to the terror she was feeling, but she managed to keep her composure. Nio may be small, but Shiena knew that she wasn't as harmless as she looked like.

"Hashiri…"

The blonde girl approached Shiena and crouched near her, still smiling.

"Kenmochi-san, do you know why you are in this situation?"

"…n-no…" Shiena pretended, even if she had a doubt why.

"Aw, that's not good to lie. Come on, I'm sure you know exactly why you are here."

Shiena continued to obstinate to not reply. Suddenly, Nio grabbed her by the collar and pushed her on the floor. The brunette landed on her back and she received a violent kick on her stomach.

"That's not good, Kenmochi-san. You shouldn't lie like that, especially not in your predicament." she said with a maleficent grin.

"I…why…you already know…the answer, so why…asking me?"

"Because I want to hear you say it by yourself. I want you to admit it and realise how screwed you are and how stupid you were to think that you could get away with this."

The blonde girl suddenly began to press her foot on Shiena belly. The brunette gasped in pain but said no word.

"Say it!" Nio ordered.

Shiena began to have difficulies to breath and the pain on her belly was unbearable. She knew that her situation was hopeless, so at least if replying to Nio could bring her less pain, that it worth the shot.

"I...I tried to...hack...Myojo Academy." Shiena replied painly.

"And you really think that you could get away with hacking Myojo you fool!? Well, I must admit that you did a pretty good job at hacking our system, few people had succeeded. But those people, well...let's say they all mysteriously disappeared."

Suddenly, Nio pressed harder on Shiena's belly, which made the latter uttered a moan of pain.

"So, why did you do this? What's your goal?" the blonde girl asked coldly.

"I...I was just...mad."

"Mad? Why?"

"Because...I got expelled...for an unfair reason..."

"Uh? But you did send your advance notice, right? But you didn't kill Haru-chan during the time given, so it's normal that you had been expelled."

"N-No! I didn't...sent my notice yet...Kirigaya poisoned me before..."

"Is that so? Well your advance notice had been found near you, you even had wrote in it, so it seemed pretty obvious that you sent it. Anyway, it's too late now, Class Black is over. Azuma-san had won, even if Haru-chan is still alive...what a disappointing conclusion. So, enough with the useless talk, what did you think you could possibly acheive by hacking our system?"

Shiena thought about not answering, but the pain on her stomach made her change her mind

"I...wanted to blackmail Myojo, by...threatening them to reveal their secret if...they didn't let me have my wish."

Nio remained quiet for few seconds, before bursting in laugh.

"You...you actually believe that you could blackmail Myojo Academy? You, a nobody, pathetic little nerdish girl? Really? How funny! Damn, you're killing me! I never expected to hear something so ridiculous!"

The blonde girl removed her foot from Shiena's belly and the brunette coughed to recover some oxygen. She was terrified by what was going to happen to her now that Nio knew the truth. The latter grabbed her and forced her to sit down on the chair, her hands still handcuffed behind her back.

"So, the only thing to establish now is what am I going to do with you, you little too curious hacker." Nio said with a grin.

"P-Please, I...I will stop, I swear! Don't..."

"Tss-tss, I'm not interesting in hearing you beg for your life. Sure, killing you right now is an option, but where would be the fun? No, I want you to make a choice, for you to realise the consequences of what you'd done. It would be a way more severe punishment than merely killing you."

"What...what do I...need to choose?"

"That's the spirit! Well, since the chairwoman is a merciful person...when she wants, we offer you two choices. The first one, we let you go this time and even allow you to hack us again if you want, but we'll surely stop you and kill you if you try again, but at least we let you a chance to try again. But, for this...you'll have to let Takechi-san be killed."

"Takechi...what do you mean?"

"Well, I called her and told her to come here before midnight, otherwise you would be killed...well since she came to rescue you, you won't die tonight, but her on the other hand...this might be her last day alive. Isuke-san will kill her at midnight. The choice is up to you."

"And...what is the other option?"

"Oh, right! The second option is that you stop trying to hack us definitively, and Takechi-san's life will be spared. But, if you choose this option and still try to hack our system, then not only you, but your group Collective Dismissal and Takechi-san will be eliminate, with you being the last one to be killed. Don't think you'll get away if you try again! We already knew that you were hacking us even before Class Black. Why did you think we let you join, even though you weren't an assassin? Because we wanted to keep an eye on you. Those are the two options we are offering you. Choose wisely!"

Shiena took the time to think about those two options. With either of those two choices, she won't die tonight, so it was already somewhat conforting. With the first option, she would be free to try hacking Myojo again and if she failed, only her will suffer the consequences, not her group. But in return Otoya would have to die. With the second choice, she would no longer be able to hack Myojo, or else her group, herself and Otoya will be eliminated. This option put at risk her group, which she didn't want to.

The choice seemed obvious. She needed to let Otoya die. She couldn't risk her group's safety for that psychopath. This was her chance to finally get rid of her.

But would it be fair to let die someone who put her life a risk to save you?

 _"Yes, it is...Takechi, she...she's just using me, she only wants to save me because she doesn't want to lose her plaything..."_

 _"Or because she truly love me..."_

 _"No she doesn't! She bullies me, tortured me, sexually assaulted me, she deserves to die..."_

 _"But she's trying to save me...she can't be that bad, right?"_

 _"Absolutely not! She's a monster and I hate her!"_

As she continued to be mentally tormented by her own thoughts, Nio suddenly showed a watch to Shiena, showing her that it was almost midnight.

Her choice was made. She needed to sacrifice Otoya, for her own sake and the safety of her group.

 _"But she must love me!"_

 _"She still need to die, it's the only way! I can't continue like that, to live with her, it's too dangerous!"_

 _"But...I doesn't dislike it. This kind of live, it's...exalting. And, she loves me, she's the only one ever loved me, and her love for me is so...intense. I can't...give up on her, I need her, she makes me...happy."_

" _And I doesn't really hate Otoya..._ "

Shiena took a deep breath and gazed at Nio. She finally made up her mind.

"I've made my choice."

* * *

When Otoya woke up, she noticed that her head was lying on a confortable surface, with a pleasant scent. She understood quickly that those were thighs. She was lying on a bench. She opened her eyes and discovered with happiness to whom the thighs belong.

"You are alright!?" she asked with concern.

"Yes, everything is fine, because you came to save me. Thanks, Otoya." Shiena said.

The serial killer felt her heart racing. It was the first time that Shiena called her by her first name.

Otoya recalled what previously happened. She had received a call from Nio, warning her that an old classmate from Class Black had abducted Shiena and that if she didn't go rescue her before midnight, Shiena would die. As soon as she heard that, Otoya rushed to go save her, to encounter Isuke. They started fighting, with the pink haired girl taunting her by telling her "you're a psychopath, you can't love for real, blablabla...". What a bitch. And then she had knocked out the serial killer.

"Uh, I saved you? I'm pretty sure that I got my ass kicked my Inukai-san..."

"Well, you know what they said. It is the intent that matters."

"Yeah but still, how comes we're both safe and sounds? What that pink haired bitch wanted?"

"I...I'm not sure. Maybe she was bored? Anyway, she let me go, we won't have to worry about her anymore."

Otoya noticed how evasive and nervous the brunette was. She was lying, it was certain. But the serial killer didn't mind. The fact that tye were both alive and free was the proof that whatever the problem was, it had been solved. Anf she was too happy to see Shiena alive and well to care too much about that situation.

"I'm so glad you know. I was worried about you so much!"

"Is it...because you love me?" Shiena asked.

"Of course! I love you so much, it couldn't bear the thought of losing you!"

"Say it again..."

"What?"

"Say it again...that you love me."

"Uh? Ok. Shiena-chan, I love you. You're the only girl I truly loved, for you I would do anything, because there's no love that is stronger than the love I have for you!"

Shiena suddenly began to blush. Otoya wasn't sure to understand her expression. The brunette looked pleased and also...relieved? Happy? Horny? She couldn't tell, but was what sure was that Shiena liked it.

"Otoya, I...I...I don't hate you."

The serial killer smirked in amusement.

"Very well, I'll take it that way for now, Shiena-chan."

Suddenly, Otoya put her hand behind the brunette's head and approached her from hers. Shiena made no attempt to break free and they eventually kissed. It was a soft kiss, but still passionate. They eventually broke the kiss and Shiena helped her to get on her feet.

"We should go back to your appartment. It's nightime."

"You're right, let's go home, Otoya."

This sentence made the serial killer smiled gueninely.

"Yes, let's go back home, Shiena-chan."

* * *

 **Aw, isn't that sweet? Maybe not...**

 **I should rename that story "Shiena being bullied by her old classmates" ^^' (well then it means that a certain loli yandere should come back eventually to continue that tradition)**

 **I did say that I won't bring back Midori for the regular story, but she might come back for a bonus chapter at the end of the story. Let me know your thought about that!**

 **For those who had read the original story, did you prefer the original arc with Isuke or this remake?**

 **See you next time! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! Once again, this chapter is a redo of an already existing chapter in the original story. And because of that...the rating had change from T to M. I hope you'll enjoy!**

 **Warning: Graphic sexual content and some violence.**

* * *

"Otoya, you're the one who did this, don't you?"

The serial killer remained quiet for a moment. Shiena looked rather mad at her and she wasn't sure why. The first thing she saw when she woke up was the brunette's face, looking at her with what seemed to be a mix of anger, confusion, fear and disappointment.

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Shiena said.

"Ok yes, I did it, so what? You hated him, right? So why are you acting like you're mad that I killed him?"

Otoya really didn't understand what was the problem. The brunette complained about a client at jer job who was harassing her, he even threatening her when she complained to her boss. So of course Otoya would have get rid of him. But for some weird reason, Shiena was far from being happy about that.

"I learned this from the news this morning! Why have you done that?!" Shiena exclaimed, upset.

"Uh? Because he was threating you, this bastard need to die. Why do you care so much?"

"Because someone died because of me! How could you think it would please me? Now I've got his death on my conscience thanks to you!"

Otoya suddenly began to feel something unpleasant. What Shiena was telling her really bothered her somehow.

"I...I did it for you! To protect you! How can you...not appreciate it. I kill him because I love you!"

"What...what is wrong with you!? Talking about killing and love in the same sentence, that's crazy! You...you psycho!"

Shiena suddenly went quiet with a shocked expression, like she just had realised with whom she was talking to. Otoya began to be seriously pissed off my her attitude.

"You...how can you be so ungrateful!? I did this for you, not for my own pleasure! I did nothing wrong! You...you're the who's wrong right now!" The serial killer shouted angrily.

The brunette suddenly began to shiver. Otoya felt her blood boiling. She was so mad, so...furious. She wasn't used to such an intense emotion, she didn't know how do deal with it and control it.

"I...Otoya...please, calm down..." Shiena pleaded.

But the serial killer didn't care about what she said. She was not about to calm down, quite the contrary in fact. She was even more angry. She finally lost her composure when she noticed that Shiena was recoiling towards the exit door of her bedroom. Otoya suddenly grabbed Shiena's wrist to stop her from leaving the room.

"You won't get away with this!" Otoya snapped.

This time she really lost every single drop of self-control she had. For once Otoya had did something she considered selfless and kind, but Shiena wasn't able to appreciate it's true worth. Otoya couldn't bear the way Shiena was making her feel. The emotion of rage was too strong for her, she wasn't able to control it. All she wanted now was to express it fully, regardless of the brunette's well being.

"Aie...O-Otoya, it hurts!"

"Shut up! You did it first, you hurt my feelings!"

"Otoya please, let me go! You're hurting my wrist."

"Oh, you think that it hurts? Let me show you sometime that really hurt!"

Suddenly, the serial killer shoved Shiena against the wall and approached her mouth from her neck. But it wasn't to kiss her or anything like that, far from it. Otoya opened her mouth and sank her teeth in Shiena's flesh, biting her. She really had lost her mind in her rage. She suddenly heard Shiena screamed in pain and then sob, while she could taste her blood. This reaction from the brunette suddenly made Otoya go back to her sense. The serial killer suddenly let her go and recoiled. Shiena fell on her knees, shivering in fear and sobbing.

"Shiena-chan..."

Otoya wasn't sure how she was feeling right now. All her anger and rage had suddenly disappeared as soon as she had seen Shiena being in such pain. She somehow...felt bad or something, like she went too far this time. Could it be what people call sympathy? Guiltiness? Otoya wasn't sure. She never felt that way before, to regret something she did, to feel bad for someone...it was new for her. Being with Shiena really did bring her some new emotions, and she wasn't sure if she liked it or not. But with the pleasure her love for her brough her, it worthed it. But with what happened right now, Otoya was worried that she might have done something really wrong. She didn't want to lose Shiena, and for that, she was ready to do anything.

"I...I'm sorry. You're bleeding...let me go search something to patch you up..."

Otoya hoped that it would be enough to redeem herself. As soon as she turned back and began to head towards the door, the serial killer heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned back to discover that Shiena was now on her feet, holding a chair above her head. Apparently, it wasn't enough to redeem herself. The brunette gave her a panicked and angry look, before hitting her with strenght on the head with the chair.

* * *

"Shiena-chan...? Oy, Shiena-chan!? Are you still there? Open the door!"

Sitting in one of the corner of her bedroom, the brunette was trying her best to ignore Otoya. After she had knocked her out with the chair, Shiena had tied her up and put her in the closet. The serial killer was now conscious and was asking to be freed, which Shiena was certainly not about to do any time soon.

The hacker was wondering if she had took the right decision when Nio asked her to make a choice. Maybe she should have let Otoya be killed by Isuke. Dealing with a psychopathic and sadistic serial killer was way too much to handle. How could she had even think things could work out between them anyway?

"Shiena-chan please...let me go. I'm sorry...I love you."

The brunette felt her heart racing. Once again, she was weak to those words spoken by Otoya. Even if she knew how horrible the serial killer was, she couldn't help but feeling like she was sincere when she told her she loved her and couldn't resist to forgive her.

" _I'm really acting like a battered woman right now.._." she thought.

Shiena knew that Otoya's presence really began to screw up her mind. It wasn't good for her mental health at all. But still, she didn't want to lose her. There was something she liked with Otoya by her side, she liked the way the serial killer made her feel. She liked her love for her, she liked to be loved, and she felt that for someone like Otoya to be in love with her must be even more special, given Otoya's habit to kill those she liked. Shiena felt like no one else could love her as much as Otoya was loving her.

" _No one ever loved me...I can't give up now. I can't give up on her._ "

Shiena approached the closet's door and sat, leaning on it.

"I'm here, Otoya."

"Good. Now let me get out of here..."

"I can't. I don't know if you're going to attack me again."

"I won't! I swear! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Shouldn't have done what?"

"Well, you know...bitting you. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have hurt you. I won't hurt you anymore, I swear."

The brunette sighed. She wasn't dumb. She knew that Otoya couldn't be trust, that she would most likely hurt her again eventually. It was in her way to act like that. Usually Otoya wasn't violent when she was simply angry, but Shiena learned the hard way today that a furious Otoya could be quite dangerous.

 _"I learned a little bit more about Otoya today...maybe it will help me to deal and handle her. Now I know that I should be cautious to not infuriate her."_

Still leaning on the closet, Shiena delicately touched the door. It wasn't like she would let the serial killer do what she wanted though, more like she'll be more cautious and sugar-coat what she said to her.

"Otoya...I'm not only upset about the bite. I'm also upset that you killed that guy. Do you understand why?" Shiena asked calmly.

"Uh...no."

"As I thought. I guess that getting mad at you for something you clearly don't understand wasn't the right thing to do. Then, I'll try to explain it the best I can. Since you killed him for me, it made me feel like I'm the one responsible for his death, and it made me feel...guilty. It's not something that is pleasant to feel."

"Guilty? But...you hated him, right? I can understand to feel guilty when it's someone you like, but for you to feel bad for this asshole...I don't get it."

"You know, people in general, they...they are able to feel compassion, even towards those they hate. It's in the human nature. Even if usually people are able to supress those feelings when the person who suffers is someone they hate, deep down they still felt bad for them. And in my case...I don't think I can supress the feeling of guiltiness. I can rationalise it and know it was for the best, but the guiltiness won't go away. It's even worst in fact when you know it was for the best but still feel guilty. I feel even more guilty to think that way and it's painful..."

Shiena felt tears falling from her eyes and let out a slight sob.

"Please, don't feel that way anymore! I don't like it when you're in pain. You don't have to cry over that! I'm the one who killed him, not you. You don't have to feel guilty..."

"It's still my fault! If I hadn't told you about that client, you...you wouldn't have killed him..."

"And he would have eventually hurt you! You know it! I swear, I did it for your sake, to protect you...it was my choice! So don't blame yourself."

"You...you really don't get it, do you?"

"Well...no. Sorry. But I doesn't matter, I understand what is truly important. That it hurts you somehow and therefore, I shouldn't do it. Isn't it? But...if someone else try to hurt you...what can I do if you don't want me to kill them?"

"Just...just let me deal with it in my own way first ok? If I feel like it's too much for me to handle, then...I'll ask you. So don't kill without my autorisation, ok? Unless...my life is in imminent danger. Otherwise, don't kill. Got it?"

"Yes! I swear! No more killing without your autorisation."

Shiena found that Otoya replied way to fast to be sincere. But she did seem honest when she said that she didn't want to hurt her anymore. But still, she couldn't fully believe her.

"Then I'll give you another chance. Because...I know that you did this for my sake, because you love me. It was your way for you to protect me, so thanks. But don't do it again please. This isn't what I want."

"Yes, it's because I love you so much! So please, untie me. I swear, I won't do anything bad. You can trust me."

This time, the brunette couldn't actually believe that. She was sure that as soon as she would have freed Otoya, she wouldn't behave. But, she couldn't leave her forever tied up in her closet. She needed to get Otoya out of the closet. So she finally opened the door. Otoya was lying on the floor, her hands tied behind her back.

"Promise me you won't attack me if I untie you."

"I promise!"

Definitely, Shiena wasn't able to actually believe that. But she couldn't leave her tied up forever either. She had to take a risk and tried to trust her, even if knowing Otoya, is was a risky move. The brunette croutched and untied the serial killer's hands. She then recoiled a little bit and Otoya stood up.

They both remained still for few seconds. Otoya was looking at her with an emotionless expression, which was far from being comforting. The serial killer then slowly approached her and Shiena began to recoil, afraid, until she was backed into a corner, with no escape.

" _Shit! She's...she's going to attack me, to rape me, and...torture me..."_

The serial killer continued to walk towards her and stopped just in front of her. Otoya's gaze was still stoic. She then glanced at Shiena's neck with an unsure expression, before suddenly leaving the room, leaving the brunette confused.

After few minutes, Otoya came back in the room, holding a first-aid kit.

"Sit on your bed." the serial killer said in a way that sounded like an order.

Shiena obeyed. She was still a little bit afraid. Otoya didn't seem mad or anything, but she looked quite serious and the brunette knew it wasn't a good idea to protest when she looked that way. The serial killer got sat next to her, holding a bottle of desinfectant and a tissue.

"A human bite can get infected easily. We better not take any chance with that. I'll hurt a little, but try to bear with it, ok?" Otoya said.

Shiena nod, too worried to say something. But it looked like Otoya was being kind for once, and considerate. The serial killer put some desinfectant on the tissue and pressed it on Shiena's wound.

The brunette felt like a burning sensation on her injury. The pain was bearable, but still, it made her uttered a weak moan of pain. Otoya eventually removed the tissue and put a bandage on her neck, to cover the wound. Shiena then noticed the look on the serial killer's face. Otoya's eyes were expressing lust, she was even slightly blushing.

"What...what's wrong?" Shiena asked nervously.

"Your moan just now...was really cute. I liked it...no, it turned me one."

Suddenly, Otoya pushed her on the bed and straddled the brunette, while restraining her wrists against the bed.

"O-Otoya!"

"Sorry Shiena-chan, but right now...I just want to fu...I mean, make love to you. Is that ok? I swear, it...won't be like the last time. I'll be gentle, I promise. It won't hurt. I want to make you feel good, to redeem myself for what I did."

Before the brunette could answer, Otoya suddenly kissed her. Shiena could have tried to push her back, but she didn't. She had the feeling that any resistance would be futile. The serial killer introduced her tongue in her mouth, playing with hers. Shiena softly moaned, before Otoya finally broke the kiss.

"O-Otoya, wait-"

But the serial killer didn't listen. She suddenly licked Shiena's neck (the side that wasn't injured), before giving it some soft kisses. Shiena repressed a moan, not wanting to abandon herself in pleasure. But she couldn't help but being turned on. It had been a while since the brunette was repressing her sexual desires towards Otoya, she couldn't hold them anymore. When Otoya began to nibble her ear, Shiena lost any desire to resist anymore and let out a pleased moan.

"Otoya..." she purred.

"What is it? You liked it? Still want me to wait?"

"N-No...you can...continue."

"Very well. Then, I shall continue!" Otoya said cheerfully.

Shiena suddenly felt Otoya's hands touching her shoulders, before moving on her chest. The serial killer began to gently fondle her breasts through her pajama. Then she unbuttoned her pajama top and began to directly touch Shiena's chest. The brunette uttered a weak moan from the intimate contact. It made Otoya smile with satisfaction. She then squeezed them a little, before playing with the nipples with her fingertips. Shiena began to breath loudly due to the stimulation. She let out a slight moan when she felt Otoya's tongue licking one of her nipples. She then sucked on it, while still playing with the other with her fingers. Shiena felt some wetness between her legs.

"Y-Yes, that feel...good." Shiena mumbled between two moans.

"Oh yeah? Then, how about that...?"

Suddenly, Shiena felt a hand gently stroking her thigh, before slipping under her pajama bottom. Otoya's hand stopped on her pubis and she started to stroke it, much to Shiena's confusion.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Hehe, it's just like your hair." Otoya replied with amusement.

"Does it bother you?"

"No, not at all. I like the fluffyness of your hair, so petting those down there is fine too."

"Ok, what the fu-"

Shiena couldn't finish her sentence. Otoya's fingers suddenly touched her slit, which made her groan.

"Wow, you're already that wet, Shiena-chan!? You were really craving for my fingers, don't you?" the serial killer mocked.

"Stop...being such a bully."

"Uh? You want me to stop? Really? Very well..."

Otoya suddenly removed her hand, much to Shiena's disarray.

"What...no! That's...that's not what I meant...!"

The serial killer smirked and without warning, grabbed Shiena's pussy. The brunette yelped in surprise. Otoya lose no time and began to finger her, starting by touching her slit, before focusing on her clit, while her other hand was still fondling her breast. Shiena must admit that Otoya was quite good with her hands, she was really good at making a girl felt good...which was surprising giving the fact she was used to torturing and making them suffer. It was hard to believe that those hands were able to both causing pain and so much pleasure. Suddenly, weird flashes of mutilated corpses appeared in Shiena's mind. Strangely, it didn't turned her off, but it was far from being something pleasant to think about.

"I...yes, my mind is definitly screwed up."

Shiena felt a finger slipping inside of her and moaned as a result. She felt that she was closed to reach the climax.

"O-Otoya, I...I'm gonna come soon!"

"Oh? Too bad that I won't let you."

Out of the blue the serial killer suddenly stopped and removed her hand from Shiena's pajama bottom. The brunette looked at her with confusion and disapointment.

"...why?"

"Haha, your sad face is cute right now. Don't worry, I'm not over, but I find it too soon for you to come. We barely begin."

"You...you really are a bully."

"Don't say that, it'll be far more enjoyable if you're at your limit, trust me. And I wanted to have a little taste."

The serial killer suddenly put her finger in her mouth, licking Shiena's juice with delectation. Shiena wasn't sure what to think about it. She was both slightly aroused and a little bit shocked.

"Delicious. Now I want to taste it directly from the source."

Otoya began to softly kiss Shiena's belly, before going more and more down, until she reached her thighs. She kissed one of them and sucked on the skin. Shiena felt like her crotch was on fire, begging for attention. There was even more liquid dropping from her entrance.

"Otoya, please...I can't wait anymore. Just...lick me there."

"Um? Lick you where exactly, Shiena-chan?" she teased.

"You...you know where..."

"I still want to hear it from you."

"You...fine. Otoya, could you lick...lick my pussy please?"

"Haha. I'm going to do better than that. I'll eat you up."

Otoya fully removed Shiena's pajama bottom and buried her head between her leg. The brunette could feel her warm breath on her sex, which only managed to make her even more aroused. Then Otoya got to work. Shiena could feel her tongue lick all her pussy with great care. It wasn't the first time Otoya did this to her, but it was the first time that it was...consentual. It felt different, more pleasant, less scary. Shiena felt like she could allow herself to enjoy it.

The brunette felt two fingers suddenly penetrated her pussy, while Otoya's tongue was still licking her clit, before sucking on it. It was too intense, Shiena couldn't take it any longer. She grabbed the bed's sheep with one of her hand and pressed the other on Otoya's head.

"Otoya, I...I'll come!"

But this time, the serial killer didn't stop. The opposite in fact. She began to move her fingers faster and licked harder her clit, until Shiena finally reached her climax with a powerful moan of pleasure, before screaming Otoya's name.

Shiena closed her eyes and panted. It was the strongest orgasm she ever felt. Not that she had many sex partners...only Otoya. And her hand. But still, the pleasure she had was intense.

The brunette suddenly opened her eyes and discovered that Otoya was now on top of her, gazing at her like a hungry predator. It was kind of scary. She then noticed that the serial killer was holding something...a pair of scissor.

"Otoya...!"

"Shiena-chan, you're so cute right now. The face you make when you are in pleasure, your voice, it's so...beautiful. I want to see more of your expression, to hear more of your voice. I'm sure...that your scream of pain and pained expression are as beautiful..."

That wasn't good at all. It seemed that the arousal had made Otoya lost her mind. If she didn't want to get hurt, Shiena had to react quick. Only listening to her instinct, the brunette suddenly grabbed Otoya's crotch. The latter let out a weak cry of surprise, before dropping her weapon.

"S-Shiena-chan!?"

"Otoya, you...could it be that you aren't satisfy? Well I'm the only one who came so it's understandable. In that case, would you...let me return the favor?"

"Uh, well...I can't feel sexual pleasure if I doesn't kill..."

"It's indeed a bothersome sexual disorder, but...right now, your reaction...it was from pleasure, isn't it?"

"No...I only got...surprise. That's it."

"Really? Then, how about we check that out? Who knows, maybe with me you'll like it."

"I...I suppose you're right. After all I love you, so maybe with you...it will be different."

Shiena found it somewhat cute how bashful Otoya was acting like now. It was really different from her usual sadistic attitude. Carefully, Shiena slipped her hand under Otoya's t-shirt and help her removing it, to discover her bare breasts, which made her blush with envy.

"Well, you look quite please by the sight of my boobs, you naughty girl." Otoya mocked.

"Uh...well, they are...quite big. I can't help it."

Otoya giggled. She seemed to have regain her usual attitude. The serial killer then laid on her, pressing her chest against Shiena's breasts. The brunette felt her heart racing, but she still managed to stay focus on her task: pleasing Otoya so she won't get kill tonight.

Without further ado, Shiena slipped her hand under Otoya's panties. The serial killer's pussy was warm, but not really wet. It was the first time Shiena touched another girl's sex. It was quite an exiting discovery for her, even though she was experimenting this with a serial killer. Shiena started to move her figners, trying to replicate what she was usually doing to herself when she was masturbating. She touched her slit and only get some soft purs from Otoya. Shiena continued to finger her, until she found some kind of bud. When she touched it, Otoya let out a slight moan.

"It must be her clit..."

The brunette decided to focus on it. Softly at first, she played with Otoya's clit with her fingertips, while with her other hand she stroked her hair. Even if the serial killer's hair waw slighly curly at the tip, it was moslty straight and smooth. Shiena was kind of envious, since her hair was so curly and frizzy, it was really hard to style it. The brunette ran her hand in Otoya's hair, exploring them, as she continued to stimulate her clit. Otoya's breath began faster, which was a good sign.

"Shiena-chan, it...it feels good. Please continue."

The serial killer looked so innocent right now. Almost like she was a normal girl. Shiena could focus on her beauty rather than worrying about her monstruous personality. She couldn't beliece she was having sex with such a pretty girl.

" _It's not like a normal pretty girl would be interested in me anyway..."_

Shiena noticed that Otoya's was now really wet. It was really slippery down there, which help Shiena to move her fingers faster.

"Y-Yes! I..I like it, it feels so good. I love you so much!" Otoya said while beginning to moan.

Shiena couldn't help but feeling aroused by the serial killer's reaction. Right now she looked so cute, her expression of pleasure was adorable, it really made Shiena forget who she was fingering right now. She moved her fingers even faster, even though she was starting to have a cramp in her hand. She didn't care if her wrist would hurt later, she wanted to make Otoya come, not matter what.

"Aah, S-Shiena...chan...I think that...I'll come."

When she heard that, the brunette put all her strengh in her fingers. She even kissed Otoya's neck. Suddenly, Otoya moaned loudly, as she pressed her pussy against Shiena's hand. Her hips then shaked a little, before the serial killer colapsed. It seemed that she came. Shiena couldn't help but behind overtake by a feeling of pride.

"You...you liked that, right? Was it...enough to satisfy you?" Shiena asked with some worries.

Otoya panted for few seconds, catching her breath. It seemed that her orgasm must had been a strong one, which only made Shiena more proud of herself.

"Yes, it was. Thanks...I never felt...that good...before."

Shiena let out a giggle.

"What's funny?" Otoya asked.

"Ah, nothing! It's just that...you're so cute right now."

"Uh? Me? Cute? Should I remind you who I am?"

Usually those words would have scared Shiena, but not this time. Otoya looked too exausted and blissful by her recent orgasm to look scary or threatening.

"Yes, you're adorable. You should act like that more often." Shiena dared to say.

The serial killer didn't answer that and roll over, to lie behind Shiena. She then fondly wrapped her arms around the brunette's waist.

"I love you." Otoya whispered in her ear.

Shiena felt her heart racing once again. She wasn't sure what to say back though.

"Uh...thanks." was all she managed to reply.

She then remembered that it was the morning. Luckily, it was the weekend, so she could allow herself to stay in bed. Shiena closed her eyes. She almost had completely forgot about the incident with the bite and the client. Or rather, she didn't care anymore. Right now she was just feeling good into Otoya's arms.

" _Maybe one day, I'll be able to say 'I love you' back and truly mean it."_

* * *

 **For those who had seen the original chapter, what did you think of this remake?**

 **Shiena has issues. She should see a therapist. Poor soul.**

 **Next time will be a new chapter with no connection with the original story! Be ready for the unknown!**


	8. Chapter 8

Once again Shiena was trapped in a rather unpleasant predicament. She was lying on the floor in her appartment's hall, unable to move. And for once, it had nothing to do with Otoya.

"Kenmochi-san, you really like to play with fire, don't you? You either have some guts or you're really stupid at this point."

The brunette weakly raised her head to glance at her assaulter. Hitsugi was gazing at her with a childish smile, yet her eyes were condescending, and she was holding her dart gun.

This situation had started when Shiena was about to leave for school. Someone had knock at the door and when she went to see who it was, Shiena had been shot by a dart and had collapsed on the floor.

"...Kirigaya...why?" Shiena managed to asked weakly.

"Why you ask...are you sure you don't have any idea why?" Hitsugi replied with an obvious fake friendly smile.

Shiena began to be terrified. She was currently lying on the floor, barely able to move, and completely helpless in front of a skilled assassin. And unfortunately for her, Otoya was still asleep. But maybe if she managed to go to her bedroom, she could wake her up.

Moved by her survival instinct, Shiena began to crawl, heading towards her room. She didn't know what poison Hitsugi had used on her, but it was making her muscles hard to use, like they were too relaxed.

The hacker dared to look back. The poisoner hadn't move a bit. She was still standing in the hall, and she let out a slight giggle. The look in her eyes was similar to the one of a predator who was toying with her prey, like a cat who was letting a mouse trying to escape just to strike back.

This thought made Shiena even more panicked. But she couldn't move faster, not by crawling. She had to find a way to get back on her feet and walked to her room. She approached from the nearest wall with the intention to use it in order to stand up and to support herself on it until she reached her bedroom. After she had arrived to the wall, the brunette managed to get on her feet by pressing her back against the wall. But was soon was she was standing, Shiena lost all control over her legs and fell on her butt, but she managed to remain sit and leaded against the wall rather than lying.

Suddenly, Hitsugi began to walk towards her, with her usual childish and innocent expression. But in the current situation, it only made her looked more worrisome. The brunette tried to stand up once again, in vain. Her legs didn't want to obey. Hitsugi finally reached her and kneeled between Shiena's legs. She showed her a sweet smile, before suddenly grabbing the brunette's tie and pulled her closer to her face. A sinister grin an appeared on her lips as she began to gently stroke her cheek, which made Shiena shivered in fear.

"Poor, weak and pitiful Kenmochi-san, why did you think you could acheive with this pathetic tentative of escape? I almost pity your right now. Almost." Hitsugi said with a threatening voice.

"Why...why have you...poisoned me...again? Haven't you...make me suffer enough already?!"

"Oh, you're still able to talk. It seems that the tranquilizer affects the limbs first. Good to know."

"T-Tranquilizer...?"

"Oh, you thought it was really poison? Don't worry, I'd give up on my poison for love. But I'm still specialise in a lot of drugs. What I used on you wasn't poison, it was a powerful tranquilizer that can paralyse all your body."

Shiena wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. Since it wasn't a poison, her life wasn't in immediate danger. But still, she was at the mercy of Hitsugi, unable to defend herself, which was certainly not a good thing. Though, it seemed that the little one wasn't there to kill her, which somehow calmed Shiena. But she still remained worried of what she had planned for her, and why she was doing this.

"What I've...done...to deserve...this?"

"Really, you have no idea? Come on, I'm sure you're able to guess. Let me give you a clue. You didn't learn from your past mistake."

Past mistake? Was she refering to something that happened in Class Black? Shiena then remembered why she got poisoned the first time and understood what this was about.

"You...it's about...Namatame..."

"Good answer! You see, unlike the other time, I'm not just interested in Chitaru-san. We're officially dating. Which means that I'm her girlfriend, and you're currenly encroaching on what's mine." Hitsugi began to say with a sudden gloomy expression. "I saw Chitaru texting you. Care to explain why you were texting with my girlfriend?"

Shiena couldn't believe what she heard. All of this was simply over a petty case of jealousy? How ridiculous. She was being threatened by a child-looking girl who had a jealousy problem. Shiena wasn't sure if she should laugh or cry. She wanted to reply, tell her that it wasn't what she thought, that she wasn't interested in Chitaru, but she couldn't. Her mouth didn't want to open. It seemed that the tranquilizer had finally affected her face.

"Um, did the cat get your tongue, Kenmochi-san? You really don't want to explain yourself, I see. Then I'll assume that you were trying to flirt with Chitaru-san."

" _No I didn't you freaking loli yandere! If you haven't paralyse me I would tell you!_ " Shiena thought with frustration.

Suddenly, Shiena's vision became blurry. The brunette realised that it was because Hitsugi had removed her glasses. Not only she was in an helpless situation, but she had lost her most important sense, which only made her feel more vulnerable. But somehow, Shiena wasn't scared anymore. Just pissed to have been put into such a predicaement over such a stupid reason. And she knew that Hitsugi wasn't trying to kill, she was merely bullying her,something Shiena was used to.

"You see, I'd notice the way you looked at Chitaru-san when we were still in Class Black. Sure, Chitaru-san is wonderful, it's normal that she caught the attention of people. Lot of girls were admiring her, but it wasn't the same as you. No, those girls...they were only finding Chitaru-san's handsome, they didn't really view her as a woman, more like a boy's remplacement. But you, you were different. You had fall for Chitaru-san's feminine charm, you were interested to her and viewed her as a woman, because unlike those girls Kenmochi-san, you...you're gay."

Shiena used all her remaining strenght to be able to reply to Hitsugi's comment.

"Y-You...r...gay...too!"

"Oh, still able to talk. Or maybe it was all you could say? And you waste it on that comment...well, I guess you're right. Though my sexual preference has nothing to do with the current situation."

" _Oh really? You're attacking me because of Namatame, so yes, your sexual preference is what caused all of this._ " Shiena thought and regret to not be able to say out loud.

"So, the real question now is what am I going to do with you? You see, I'd promise to Chitaru-san to not kill anymore, and I intent to respect this promise. But still, I can't let your crime unpunished. You see, the tranquilizer didn't supress your sensation. You can still feel pain."

Shiena was worried about this statement, but she still managed to keep her composure. It seemed that living with a dangerous serial killer had made her tougher.

"You see, you're the type of girl Chitaru-san tend to like. You know, the weak one, those who needs to be protect. Chitaru-san is a person of justice, she always wants to protect the weaks, so it's normal that she's interested in weak girls. This is why I'd to make sure she would never be interested in you. How about...I disfigure you? To make you ugly...hum, Chitaru-san isn't superficial, she might even more pity you...hey, what's that?"

The brunette suddenly felt a slight pain on her cheek. It took her few seconds to realise that it was only Hitsugi who had removed her bandage.

"I see that your face is already damaged...where did you get that scar? Oh right, you can't talk. I'm curious now. Have you others...?"

Suddenly, Shiena felt a hand stroking her thigh, dangerously approaching from her crotch. The brunette immediatly blushed from panick and embarrassement.

"Oh, you have another scar, on your thigh. It looks like you had been stab there, while the one on your face looks more like a cut. Really, I'm curious to know how you got them, since I don't remember you having scars." Hitsugi said, before she let out a giggle of amusement. "Oh, you're blushing. How cute. Could it be that you're turned on? Really? Interesting. Then maybe you're just a horny virgin teenager who needs to get laid. If it's why you're interested in Chitaru-san, then I might forgive you. All you need to do is to find someone else who's free, and more in your league. Unless...you're fine with me?"

Shiena blushed even more. Was she serious? Did Hitsugi really want to...sleep with her? Or rather, in her current situation, rape her. Well, it wouldn't be if she was consenting...wait, was she really thinking about accepting? There was no way she would want to do that with that brat!

"I'm kidding!" Hitsugi suddenly exclaimed cheerfully. "You really think I wanted to have sex with you? You're all red now, how cute. But like I said, I'm dating Chitaru-san, I'm in love with her and I want to remain faithful to her. And you aren't really my type, sorry, even if I like to tease you. Not that I find you ugly, you have your own charm, I'm sure you could find someone else who's into nerdy girl. As a particular type myself, I know how it is to attract a certain type of people. So don't lose hope."

" _You little shit...acting like you're rejecting me when I was never interested in your in the first place!_ "

"But, it still didn't solve our problem. How am I going to make sure you're going to keep your distant with my beloved Chitaru-san? Perhaps I could help you find someone more suitable for you. Or I could use you to test some drugs and toxines that aren't lethal. It could be a good punishment for you." Hitsugi said with a sinister voice, as she suddenly began to stroke Shiena's hair, to then play with her pigtails.

This time, Shiena began to be afraid. She began to be really worried about what was going to happen to her, Hitsugi looked more dangerous and cruel than she thought.

"Hey, what are you doing to my girlfriend? Get your hands off her, you brat!"

Shiena had never felt so happy and relieved to hear Otoya's voice. The serial killer was standing near them, a pair of scissors in her hands, still wearing her pajama. She looked furious yet confused.

 _"Wait...girlfriend? I...we never establish that. We aren't dating...yet."_

A smirk appeared on Hitsugi's lips as she turned back, before she suddenly burst in laugh.

"Takechi-san!? HAHAHA! Well, that was unexpected! Judging by your outfit, you aren't some unwanted guest, you actually live here, which means...Kenmochi-san, it seems that you have wild taste in girls. To let a notorious serial killer lives with you, definitly I don't know if you have guts or if you're dumb."

"Kirigaya-san, what a bad surprise. How impolite of you, to arrive uninvited. If I knew you would come, I would have prepare some toys and cartoon for you."

"So you're dating? How interesting. Then I shall inform you that your girlfriend was planning to cheat on you with my girlfriend, Chitaru-san."

" _What!? Don't believe that crap Otoya!_ "

"Uh!? Namatame-san? Hey Shiena-chan, is that true? You want to cheat on me?"

" _Of course not you idiot! And we aren't even dating!_ "

"Shiena-chan, why aren't you talking? Wait, you...she isn't moving...yet I see her breathing. You brat, what've you done!?"

"Don't worry, she's only under the influense of a tranquilizer. Her life isn't in danger. But...you really are concern about her, don't you? You, worried about someone else, how surprising! And interesting. I suppose you're the one responsible of Kenmochi-san's scars. It doesn't seem really nice to have done this, don't you think?"

"Shut up! What's between Shiena-chan and me doesn't concern you. You play with your plushies and dolls with your lolicon girlfriend and leave! Unless you want to play with me? Hehe."

"Chitaru-san isn't a lolicon, we're both the same age?"

"Namatame is only 10?"

"I'm 15!"

Shiena sighed. Otoya seemed to really enjoy bothering Hitsugi, and a fight between those two wouldn't be good.

Suddenly, someone entered in the appartment. Shiena could here it, but since she was paralised, she couldn't turn her head to see who it was.

"Takechi...you...what have you done!? I should have know that something like that would happen as soon as Kenmochi told me you where living with her."

The brunette recognised this voice. It belonged to one of her old classmates from Class Black.

"Hey! It's not my fault! It's your girlfriend who broke here to attack mine!" Otoya protested.

"Kenmochi...is your girlfriend? And is that true, Hitsugi?" Chitaru asked.

The little one immediatly looked unconfortable.

"Chitaru-san...it was a mistake, and misunderstanding!" Hitsugi exclaimed with the most innocent-looking expression she could. "I saw you texting to Kenmochi-san last night and you looked so worried, so I went to check to see if she was ok, but I remembered that Takechi-san was living with her, so I wasn't sure who would be the one to open the door, so I panicked and shot a paralysing dart."

" _You dirty little liar! You didn't know Otoya was here!_ "

Chitaru was finally in Shiena's view. The red haired woman didn't lool convince by Hitsugi's lie, but she didn't say anything about it. Otoya also remained quiet about that, probably thinking that Namatame wouldn't believe her anyway. She also noticed that Chitaru was walking with a cane.

"Whatever, Takechi, I can't let you stay with Kenmochi any longer! You're going to hurt her, which I can't allow. This is why you'll leave immediatly, or else, I'll eliminate you!"

Suddenly, Chitaru removed a part of her cane, revealing that there was a sword hidden inside, and pointed it towards Otoya. The serial killer recoiled a little, before taking a defensive posture, ready to defend herself.

"I've no intention to leave this place. I love Shiena-chan and want to stay with her."

"I don't trust you. Someone like you can't love. You'll eventually hurt her, or worst, kill her."

Otoya and Chitaru began to move, like they were about to fight.

"...no...please...STOP!" Shiena managed to say.

Both of them stop moving and looked at her.

"Kenmochi, don't tell me...you're really dating her!?"

Not able to talk anymore, Shiena only nod to show her that they weren're dating.

"I see. What a relief. But...you still want to allow her to live here?"

Shiena hesitated before answering. Chitaru was her chance to get rid of Otoya without any consequences. But still, the brunette didn't want. Even if she wasn't exactly in love with Otoya, she was too used to her presence and didn't want to lose her, to lose the pleasant feeling she brought her. And if she really wanted to get rid of her, she would have done that when Nio offered her the choice to. This is why she nod positively.

"If you say so, I'll trust you. But still, be careful. If anything happen, don't hesitate to call me." Chitaru offered.

Hitsugi seemed bothered by this proposition.

"Now that she told you herself that she was ok with me, could you leave please? I would like to take care of her while she's still paralyse..."

Before Otoya could do anything, Chitaru once again threatened her with her sword.

"Never! I won't leave you alone with her while she's too vulnerable. Hitsugi, how long the tranquilizer will take effect?"

"Couple of hours."

"Then we shall stay until Kenmochi is able to fully move, to be sure Takechi won't try to take advantage of her."

Even if she was grateful to Chitaru to want to protect her, Shiena felt like it would only make things worst. The red haired woman suddenly approached her and took her into her arms, which caused both Otoya and Hitsugi to look at them with murderous gaze. Not only she was stuck with two jealous murderers, but she will again missed school.

" _I'm really unlucky am I..._ "

* * *

There was no way Shiena could fall asleep. She may be lying in her bed, under her blanket, barely about to move, but it didn't mean she could sleep. It was still the morning, she already had slept enough during the night. But Chitaru had still insisted to put her in bed so she could rest and wait for the paralyser to stop having effect in a more confortable posture.

Suddenly, Shiena heard the door open. But since she was facing the wall, she couldn't see who it was. The door suddenly closed and the brunette could hear footsteps approaching her. She was trapped into the room with this unknown person.

"Hey, Kenmochi-san, how did it feel, to be hold like that by Chitaru-san?" Hitsugi asked with a cold voice.

This time the hacker begin to be seriously pissed off. Won't this little brat just get over it? All Shiena's current situation was her fault. She was mad at her, enough mad that she didn't care anymore about her own safety and wanted to make her pay. And it seemed the paralysise had diminush enough to allow her to talk normally.

"It...it felt good. I love Namatame, I think that I'll ask her out..."

Shiena found herself turned on her back, with Hitsugi on top of her, gazing at her with a threatening expression.

"Don't joke about that, or else..."

"Or what? You're going to kill me, even though Namatame is right behind that door?" Shiena taunted. "Is your relationship so weak that you have reason to be afraid of me confessing to Namatame? Jealousy is only a proof of a lack of self-confidence."

Hitsugi remained quiet for a moment. Shiena thought that she would get angry, but it wasn't the case. She even thought that she saw what seemed to be sadness in the little one's eyes.

"It's not a lack of self-confidence. I just know what I am. A worthless bug that doesn't deserve to be with someone as wonderful as Chitaru-san. But I'm selfish and lack any redemable quality, so I don't feel bad about this. I'll do everything that I need to do to keep her, because I love her. But I've to admit that I'm despicable and that Chitaru-san might come to hate me and accept someone else's confession. I should be ashamed of myself to think that way, but I don't. Because I'm far from being a good person."

"Kirigaya...even if I agree with what you said, I don't think you should worry about. Clearly, Namatame loves you back enough to stay with you regardless of that. The only thing you could do to be sure she won't leave you for someone else is trying to change for the better."

"Um, maybe Chitaru-san's kindness will eventually affect me enough to change my nasty personality. It would be great if it happens."

"But...for the moment, you being together...is unhealty. Even if Namatame loves you, being with you while fully knowing what kind of person you are much be painful for her. You're bringing her misery."

"I...I'm aware of this. But I already told you, I'm not a good person, I'm selfish, so I don't care as long as she stays with me..."

"Liar! It's obvious in your eyes, you're also suffering from this, don't you!? You don't want to make her suffer, it hurts you to see her in pain, so you're making the both of you suffer in order to stay with her. I can't see something good coming from this unhealthy relationship. You'll both suffer and be miserable together. I kind of pity both of you..."

Hitsugi suddenly grabbed her collar and glared at her with hostility.

"You...you're really not one to judge our relationship. I don't want to hear that kind of thing from someone who's dating Takechi Otoya."

"She...lied. We're aren't dating...well, maybe in her mind yes, but in reality we aren't!"

"Oh, really? Well, you're still letting her live with you, and since she wasn't sleeping on the couch when I arrived, I presume she sleepings in the same bed as you. Tell me, you had sex once, right?"

Shiena chose to not answer this question and Hitsugi let out a giggle.

"So I was wrong. You aren't a virgin. Well, I guess that I shouldn't worry about you anymore. You won't confess to Chitaru-san."

"What make you so confident about that?"

"Because, you told me once that Chitaru-san wasn't like us, that she was on the same side as Ichinose-san. You see, this affirmation sounds weird to me. You and I are nothing alike, and I'm not just speaking of strenght. Do you really compare yourself to me? Do you view yourself as a worthless being? Because if it's the case, then...you have issues."

"What...what do you mean by that? And I never said I feel worthless!"

"Still, you view yourself as similar to me, which means you consider yourself as bad. But from what I've seen until now, you are far from being a bad person. Why would you see yourself in such a negative way? The only conclusion I can get from that is that you have a lack of self-estime. So yes, I do believe some part of you feel worthless, inferior. You'd been bullied in the past, which doesn't surprise me. People with your mentally get bullied, bullies can feel your lack of self-respect, so they target you. You can't expect to be respected if you don't respect yourself. What you have has a name. It's called an inferiority complex."

"S-Shut up! You can talk, you're the one who admit to be worthless!"

"But I've reason to think so. I'd killed a lot of innocent people, I'm making Chitaru-san's suffer, I'm worthless. But you...I can feel it, you aren't a true assassin. I'm sure you never killed before. You really have no reason to feel worthless, therefore, you have a problem, the type that require to go see a therapist."

"How...how can you pretend those things about me! That's no true...!"

"Then why do you like Takechi-san? I can't see any reason for some to like her if they know her true colors, so yiu clearly have some issues. It's common for someone who lack self-setime to fall in love with violent people. Bevause they don't feel like they deserve better. This is why I know you won't make a move on Chitaru-san. She's too good to interest you, you would feel to complexe to date her. Am I right?!"

Shiena didn't answer. Deep down, she knew Hitsugi was right about her, but she didn't want to admit it.

"So, what might have happen to you, other than being bullied? Is it your parents? They must have been absent, or neglecting you, for you to feel that way."

"Don't...talk about my parents. That's none of your business!"

"It seems that I was right."

"No, you're wrong! I'm not in love with Otoya!"

"Uh? First name? How close, and without any honorific. You can't pretend that you like her, at least a little."

"I...I don't hate her."

"I see. Well, the simple facts that you don't despise her despitethe scars she did to you and that you even allow her to stay here and most likely slept with her is the proof that you're not totally sane."

"I...I let her live here I let her love me, because that way...she isn't killing innocent people!"

"Ah, it must make you feel important, isn't it? You're playing the martyr, just to give yourself some importance. And it must feel good for you to be loved, especially by such an individence, you must feel...special. Just as I thought. You lack self-estime, so you're craving any kind of self-valorisation, even at the risk of your own safety. You really are pitiful."

Shiena wanted to talk back, but she couldn't. Hitsugi was right. The brunette didn't like that this brat was able to understand her so much, and she was even more worried about that being the truth about her.

"Well, you are making a good action by stopping Takechi-san to kill. But your reasons aren't all as selfless as you think. You too, you're selfish. Well, it's human nature after all. But let me give you an advise. If you became too dependant of Takechi-san, if all your self-estime comes from her, it could become dangerous, for you, and for others."

Suddenly, Hitsugi got out of the bed and began to head towards the door. Quickly, Shiena stood up and took something inside her drawer and aimed at Hitsugi.

"I'm not over with you. You said I wasn't an assassin. It's wrong. I can prove it to you right there!"

The little one turned back. She looked surprised when she was the gun, but she didn't seem afraid at all. She approached from Shiena and pressed her forehead against the weapon.

"You won't shoot me. You don't have this in you. I can see it in your eyes, you lack murder intend. It's not a bad thing though. You shouldn't force yourself on a path that is clearly not fit for you. Seriously, you really thought you could kill Ichinose-san? Are you that desperate to please your group? As I said, you're craving for some valoralisation..."

"Shut up! You don't know me, so stop pretending things..."

"I know that you'll eventially fall in love with Takechi-san. After all, love is a really complex thing. Usually you fall in love with those who make you feel good, which is the case with Takechi-san. It's only a matter of time before you fall for her. But maybe it's not too late for you. You see, Chitaru-san may not like killing, but she's an assassin. I'm sure that if you ask her, she could kill Takechi-san for you, or I could..."

Shiena suddenly felt a sudden anger she couldn't understand, before Hitsugi suddenly stopped talking, gazing at her with a shock expression.

"You...during a split-second, you had...I could feel a murderous intention coming from you. I see, it's too late for you. You're too attached to her to be reasoned. Then I won't lost my time. Don't get the wrong idea, I'm not worried about you. But Chitaru-san is. So please, don't bother her with your problems anymore."

Hitsugi suddenly recoiled a little.

"You're a trouble person, Kenmochi-san, and being with Takechi-san will only make things worst. But with or without her, you're the type of person who can only bring pain to herself. So it's up to you to decide how you want to suffer. You may have a positive effect on Takechi-san, but it's not the case for her. She only have negative effect and it will eventually screwed up your mind. I'll take my leave now. I came here only to check on you, but since the tranquilizer seems to have stop taking effect, Chitaru-san and I will leave. Good luck with your life, I...somewhat hope for you that you won't do something you could regret."

After saying those words, Hitsugi left the bedroom. Shiena put her gun back in the drawer and put her jacket and tie. She could still go to school even if she missed the before-noon. But still, she couldn't help but being bothered by what Hitsugi had told her.

" _She's wrong...I didn't...want to shoot her. Otoya..doesn't have that kind of effect on me. I won't change, even if...I eventually fall in love with her. There's nothing wrong in loving her if she makes me feel good! I'm right, I'm doing something good, and for once in my life, I'm happy, someone loves me...and I think it's...mutual._ "

* * *

 **I'm a OtoShie and ChitaHitsu shipper, but I can't help but crack shipping HitsuShie! I'm sorry!**

 **Don't take me wrong, I live ChitaHitsu, but from what I'd seen in the manga and the official doujins, there relationship is pretty much unhealty. What a shame, they used to be my OTP when the anime aired. They were so cute back then...**

 **Oh, for those of you who had read the original story, there had a scene where Shiena met Hitsugi and Chitaru after she was assaulted by Otoya in the beginning of the story. This scene is officially not canon anymore, the one of the remake is the new canon one. Even if I liked that scene, I wrote it before the reveal in the manga that Hitsugi poisoned Shiena out of jealousy, so I got Hitsugi's personality wrong. So keep in mind that the original story is still partially canon, unless I change it in the remake.**


	9. Chapter 9

Today was one of the rare day where Otoya was the first one to wake up. So of course, as if it was like the most natural thing to do, she used this time to take some pictures of Shiena's sleeping face.

"Those will go well with my collections ~," she thought. "I think I'll send them to her when she'll by at school or at work."

As Shiena was still asleep, Otoya had taken advantage of it to casually spoon her and buried her face in her fluffy hair and sniffed it. For some reason, she really found the way it smelled to be intoxicating. She had heard that when one is attracted to someone, the latter will seem to smell better. Apparently, it was related to pheromone. Following this logic, Otoya concluded that it was because she was truly attracted to Shiena, more than any of her past victims. None of them smelled as good as the brunette to her. After all, none of them had a heart as pure as Shiena's one, their beauty couldn't be compared to Shiena's.

"Ahh, it starting to make me wet...I wonder if I can pleasure myself if I've Shiena-chan by my side."

To test her doubt, Otoya slipped her hand in her pyjama bottom to reach her sex. It was warm and wet, but she didn't feel any kind of pleasure by touching it. Even when she tried to stimulate her clit, she didn't felt the same jolt of pleasure she had when Shiena touched her.

"Maybe I should touch her too..."

Slowly, she approached one of her hand from Shiena's crotch, but immediately stopped and retracted it when she heard the brunette groaned.

"W-What...Otoya? Are you awake?"

"Good morning, Shiena-chan ~."

"Goo...uh...Otoya? Is it normal...that I can't move my arm?"

"Of course! That's because I tied them up." the serial killer replied as if it was obvious and normal.

Shiena remained quiet. Even her body didn't stiffen. The first thing she heard from the brunette was a sigh.

"Why did you tie me up?" Shiena asked calmly, with some annoyance in her voice.

"So you wouldn't leave me alone all the day like you always do, silly," Otoya replied cheerfully.

"Otoya...it's Sunday. I don't have school. And I don't work either today."

"Oh...my bad."

She suddenly tightened her embrace with Shiena, while breathing near her ear.

"Then, who about we have sex?" Otoya proposed.

"What? Right now? I...I'm not really in the mood..."

"Aww, come on! Let's have sex, please!"

"No, I don't want to."

Otoya pouted. She was in the mood, she was pretty much turned. But Shiena said no...well, since when Otoya really cared about consent? Though, she knew that if she forced herself on Shiena again, the latter would probably not forgive her. It wasn't a rick she was willing to take. But, maybe she can transform this no in a yes with some persuasion.

"Please Shiena-chan, I swear it'll feel good."

This time, the brunette didn't reply. But it was still not a yes. Otoya wanted to be sure Shiena gives her consent to avoid any trouble. But this time, the serial killer will be more physical in her persuasion. She pressed her breasts against Shiena's back, making sure the brunette would feel them. She then gave some soft kisses on Shiena neck, before nibbling her ear. When she heard a soft moan coming from Shiena, Otoya guessed that it was time to go to the next step. Slowly, Otoya stroke Shiena's thigh, while approaching from her crotch, before finally reaching it...

"STOP!" Shiena suddenly exclaimed.

Otoya immediately froze when she heard her protest.

"Uh? You don't want to?" Otoya asked, confused.

"I...I already told you no...I don't want that now."

Otoya noticed that Shiena was breathing faster. She suddenly turned her and forced her to face her. Shiena was blushing and clearly looked turned on. But despite that, she was still saying no to Otoya, with some resolve in her eyes. It somewhat pissed Otoya. She didn't understand why Shiena was saying no while she clearly seemed to want it. But she knew that if she gets mad at her, things would get worst. Last time she was angry at Shiena, she ended up tied up in a closet.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Then, what do you want to do?" Otoya replied while trying to not show her discontent, saying what she thought Shiena wanted to hear.

"Right now...I'm hungry. How about breakfast?"

"Uh...sounds okay to me."

"Great...now can you untie me please?"

Otoya untied Shiena and both got out from bed. Otoya then realized her mistake. She shouldn't have tied up and try to force Shiena like that, not because it was wrong, but because it could darken her pure heart. She was her eternal blooming flower. But even an eternal one could stop blooming and fade if the stem was cut. Forcing Shiena to be with her and keeping her as a prisoner would be the same as cutting a flower and keeping it in a vase until it rot, and being rough with her would be like forcing a flower to live without a sun, like everyday was a rainy one. A flower needs water and sunlight, so Shiena needed to receive love and be happy in order to continue to have a pure heart and bloom. A grin appeared on Otoya's lips when she understood what she had to do.

"I just need to be the sun she needs to be happy, and she'll by herself grow her roots to me, so she would continue to bloom and be by my side...forever."

* * *

Shiena really wondered how things ended up like that. She was sitting on her couch, with Otoya's head resting on her laps, lying. The brunette's laptop was on the coffee table in front of them. They just had finished watching a twelve episodes anime.

When they first began to watch that anime, Otoya was simply sitting next to her. After few episodes, she had moved closer from Shiena, enough for their thigh to be touching. Then, Otoya had gently grabbed her hand, and at the middle of the series she had her head resting on Shiena's shoulder. And then during the last few episodes, Otoya finally laid down and rest her head on her laps. All of this happened so smoothly that Shiena didn't see it coming, especially since she was focused on the anime. And she couldn't lie to herself. She didn't really dislike to have Otoya resting on her laps.

"So...this is how it ends?" Otoya asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure to understand. Are they dead? And what was all that thing with girls transforming into bears?"

"To be frank I'm not quite sure...I think they aren't really dead, but they are in the eyes of society because they are viewed as outcasts. And about the bears, I think it's supposed to be a metaphor for those who are different and rejected by society."

"Uh, I see...interesting concept, and I must admit, some scenes were hot to watch. Though, I don't know if it's just me, but I kinda find that this Ginko girl sounds like Hanabusa-san."

"You think that too? Yes, her voice is really similar. Strange isn't it?"

Shiena then realized that Otoya was gazing at her, with a slight smile on her lips and a pleased expression.

"What?" Shiena asked.

"You really liked that anime, don't you?"

"Well yes, otherwise I wouldn't have watch it a second time...why?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that I could see it in your eyes. It's like you had sparkles in it. It was beautiful to see. You're pretty when you're passionate about something you like."

Shiena immediately felt her heart racing. There was currently a serial killer resting on her laps, watching anime with her, and somehow hearing her compliment her made Shiena feel good. The brunette couldn't help it. On another perspective, there was a beautiful girl resting on her laps, a girl that liked to spend time with her, that took the time to watch something Shiena liked, a girl that loved her and make her felt pretty and valuable. Yes, she was a serial killer, yes she was a psychopath, but right now, Shiena couldn't care less. Someone she found attractive loved her and gave her some meaning in her life, and it was all that matter.

"I must be a really messed up person to think that way..."

Suddenly, Shiena felt a hand touching her face. She then realized that it was Otoya who was stroking her cheek, smiling at her gently.

"Shiena-chan, you're blushing. It's cute," Otoya commented, which only made the brunette blushed even more. "Hey, would you continue what you were doing to me when we were watching the anime? It felt good."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"You were petting my hair. Could you continue please? I liked it."

Shiena was surprised. She didn't remember to have done such a thing. But it was possible that indeed, while watching an episode, she absentmindedly petted Otoya's hair. The serial killer suddenly turned back, her face pressing against her thigh, offering a better view of her hair. Not seeing any reason to refuse, Shiena began to stroke her hair.

She began by stroking Otoya's scalp. This cause the latter to purr blissfully. When she heard that, Shiena couldn't help but feel proud. She then started to play with Otoya's hair. Her hair closer to her scalp was straight and smooth, while the hair near the end was curly. But not the same curly as Shiena that was more frizzy, Otoya's hair had soft curl that didn't look hard to comb, unlike hers. The sensation of Otoya's hair between her fingers was soft and pleasant. Shiena couldn't help but look at it closer. She then inhale the air around her and noticed that something smell good. She realized that it was Otoya's hair. Shiena sniffed them more closely, which confirmed that the pleasant smell was indeed her hair. She wondered why. It didn't seem to be her shampoo, since she was using the same as Shiena.

"Otoya...did you put something unusual in your hair?"

"Uh? Not from what I remember...why?"

"Well, it's just that...your hair smells good."

The serial killer remained still for few seconds, before she suddenly turned back to face Shiena with a wide smile on her face.

"You know what that mean?" Otoya asked.

"Uh...that your hair smells good?"

"Not just that. You know, when you find that someone smells good, it's usually because you're attracting to them. It's related to the pheromones. So it means you're attracted to me ^^."

Shiena felt somewhat confused, but then realized that it must be the truth. she couldn't deny to be attracted in a sexual way to Otoya. She wasn't sure if she needed to worry about her mental health.

"Hey, Shiena-chan. Are we dating?"

"W-Why are you asking that?!"

"Well, were living together, sleeping in the same bed, sharing showers, kissing and even having sex. It really looks like we're a couple."

"Uh, it's true, but..."

"So we're girlfriends?" Otoya insisted.

Shiena hesitated before answering. Did she really consider herself to be in couple with Otoya? Well, it was true that they were acting like a couple, but still, she mustn't forget who Otoya was. Was it really a good idea to make it official? If she wanted to stay with Otoya, maybe it was the right decision.

"Yes, I think we could say that." Shiena confirmed.

Otoya happily smiled when she heard that and sat back, before she stood up.

"Well, how about we take dinner? I'll take care of it."

"You don't have to-" Shiena tried to say.

"No, I'll. Otherwise you'll just feed yourself with instant noodle and potato chips. Those aren't good for your health. As your girlfriend, I've to make sure you eat well, so you'll grow as beautiful as you are in the inside."

"Wow...was that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Of course! Now be a good girl and let me handle dinner would you?"

Shiena didn't insist. She felt like it was better to let Otoya do as she pleased, especially since she was technically doing nothing wrong, quite the contrary. And she had been right to do so. Shiena learned that Otoya was a pretty decent cook.

* * *

Shiena wasn't the type to be fooled easily. All the day Otoya had been acting so nicely, like a perfect and loving girlfriend. It was odd and felt fishy. Shiena knew Otoya was far from being nice. The only reason why she was acting that way was probably to get what she wanted. And Shiena was willing to give it to her.

Despite the lack of sincerity in Otoya's actions, she still had acted in an appropriate way today, and Shiena wanted to reward that type of behaviour, with the hope that it would make Otoya wanted to act more that way regularly.

This morning, Shiena couldn't deny that she was in fact turned on and in the mood for sex, but only because Otoya started doing foreplay and that she can't help but being attracted to her. But still, since Otoya didn't ask for her consent, Shiena managed to resist the temptation and say no, she didn't want to promote that type of behaviour. But since Otoya had made an effort to act as a respectable human being today, Shiena didn't have to deny her desire anymore.

"Shiena-chan...why are you naked in the bed? You're feeling like sleeping in the nude?" Otoya asked with an innocent expression.

"Uh...you know...the real question is...why aren't you naked?" Shiena replied nervously.

Otoya remained emotionless for few seconds, before she suddenly giggled.

"How cute, Shiena-chan trying to act naughty is so adorable ~."

"S-Shut up! I'm serious! I...I want to have sex with you."

"Oh, so you're in the mood now uh...well, lucky you, I'm in the mood too."

Otoya lost no time to remove her clothes and the sight of her naked body made Shiena felt like her temperature had become hotter. A smirk appeared on the serial killer's face as she took place on top of Shiena. Otoya's expression then changed for a lustful one, she was licking her lips like a hungry beast. Shiena suddenly felt nervous and shivered a little.

"Don't need to be afraid Shiena-chan, I'm not gonna hurt you. I want to make you feel good, because I want to make you happy. I want you to be happy." Otoya said.

Strangely, Otoya seemed sincere, but somehow, Shiena had the feeling that despite the fact it was a sweet thing to say, there must have something darker behind that, that she must have sinister intentions. But the brunette didn't really care, as long as she was pleasing Otoya and make her act nicer. And she was too horny right now to bother with overthinking it.

"And I want to make you happy too." Shiena replied.

Otoya seemed a little bit confused by what Shiena said, but she then smiled cheerfully.

"Oh, really? That's so nice of you! You really are a pure girl. Then I'll take great care of you. I won't let you sleep tonight, Shiena-chan."


	10. Chapter 10

**That moment when I've a tendinitis in my wrist but still managed to write a chapter. Please don't ask how I got it ^^'.**

* * *

Once again, Shiena found herself in some predicament thanks to old classmates. Well, this time it was mainly Otoya's fault.

Hidden behind a overturned table, Shiena was trying to avoid getting caught into the fight that was happening in the room. There was someone else hidden with her, another girl. The latter was shivering in fear, curled up. She had long silver hair and was wearing a maid uniform.

Shiena somewhat felt bad for her, despite the fact that she was kind of responsible for her actual predicament. Sooner today, Otoya had decided to go outside for a walk, with of course sunglasses and a cap to hide her identity since she was still searched by the police. And during that walk, Otoya had met Banba, or rather her daytime persona, Mahiru. Shiena wasn't there when it happened, but she knew that Otoya had probably tried to attack Banba, which had angered a certain oujo-sama. This is how they all got themselves into this predicament.

The brunette looked at Banba. Right now she had her vulnerable personality, she was completely helpless. It would be so easy to tackle her and use her as an hostage to stop the fight...

" _No!_ " Shiena reconsidered. " _I...I can't do that, to such an innocent girl. It would be wrong..._ "

She had always felt sympathy towards Banba, even since they were both in Class Black. She looked too much like a bullied victim that Shiena couldn't help but feeling pity for her, and to relate to her. Shiena felt even more bad to know that Otoya might have attacked her, since she remembered that she used to bully Banba back in Class Black. There was no way that in those circonstances, Shiena would use Banba for Otoya's sake. it just felt plainly wrong.

" _Otoya is the one who caused all of this, she has to deal with it by herself._ "

Despite thinking that, Shiena couldn't help but worrying about Otoya. She didn't want her to get hurt, or worst, to die. She never thought that her opponent could be strong, but she knew that she should underestimate her. The latter was still an assassin after all.

Carefully, Shiena approached from the table's edge, to take a look at the fight. She wanted to be sure Otoya was alright. When she could see what was happening, the brunette discovered that the fight was still going on. Otoya was fighting with her usual weapon, a pair of scissors, while Sumireko was fighting with bare hands. Shiena was surprised to see that Hanabusa was a skilled fighter. She always thought that Sumireko was a fragile girl, no in fact it was the latter who claimed that.

" _She tricked us all...she's not a frail girl at all, she knows how to fight!_ "

Even if she had no weapon, Sumireko seemed to be dominated the fight, which worried Shiena. She was even considering to sneak behind Sumireko to help Otoya defeating her, but she didn't want Otoya to kill her either. Maybe if she went between them she could stop the fight. Otoya wouldn't hurt her, but Sumireko...Shiena liked to believe that she wasn't the type to harm someone who didn't wrong her. After all, Hanabusa couldn't be so bad, since she was protecting Banba.

But before she could do anything, Shiena heard footsteps behind her. She didn't have the time to turn back that someone grabbed her arm and twisted it in her back. Shiena let out a slight cry of pain, and she heard a giggle behind her.

"If ya don't want to get hurt, just behave and I won't break your arm."

Shiena blenched when she heard that voice. She had forgotten about her. A strong feeling of panic overtook her when she realized who was restraining her.

"O-Otoya! Help me!" Shiena called desperately.

The serial killer immediately froze and looked at Shiena with what appeared to be concern. Sumireko also stopped fighting, and began to smirk. Shiena then felt a arm wrapping around her neck, slightly strangling her.

"Yo, Takechi! If ya don't want your fluffy girlfriend to become my target practice, ya better get away from mah Sumi! If she has to die, it will be by my hands!"

"Oh my, Shinya-san, you are so lovely ~. But I can take care of myself, even if I still appreciate your gesture." Hanabusa said.

"You...get your hands off my Shiena-chan! Or I'll fucking kill you both!" Otoya shouted angrily.

Sumireko walk away from her opponent and headed towards Shinya and her hostage. Shiena began to be worried for her safety. Shinya was far from being a soft person, and she began to think that maybe Sumireko was worst then she thought. The malicious smile on Hanabusa's face didn't help comforting her at all.

"Oh no, Takechi-san, you will do nothing like that, unless...you do not care about what will happen to Kenmochi-san." Sumireko warned.

The latter was now next to Shiena, while Otoya had still not move from her initial spot. But she was still holding her scissors and looked like she was ready to rush towards them at any moment.

"Oh my, but...you actually listen to me! How surprising. I find hard to believe that a serial killer such as yourself actually care about another human being's life. Unless...you just do not want us to break you favorite toy."

Otoya didn't reply anything to this. Shiena hoped that her girlfriend truly cared about her, but knowing what type of person she was, it might be the second option...but in her current situation, Shiena was fine with it. After all, she couldn't expect a lot from a psychopath, so the least she could do was to be satisfied with what she got.

"What do you want?" Otoya asked coldly.

"So cooperative, good," Sumireko began to say sarcastically. "Let see...you bullied Banba-san quite a lot when we were in Class Black, and you tried to attack her today. And always when it was Mahiru-san. I think it is unfair for you to lay a hand on a vulnerable girl such a her. How about you fight someone of your size for once? Like...Shinya-san."

After she had said those words, Shinya released Shiena and left the room. Meanwhile, it was now Sumireko who was restraining the brunette. Unlike Banba, Hanabusa's grasp was somewhat softer and less painful, but Shiena could feel her great strength. It was better for her to not fight back.

After few minutes, Shiena heard a heavy noise, resembling something that was dragged on the floor. Shinya went back inside the dining room, dragging with her a huge sledgehammer. She then without breaking a sweat lift the sledgehammer with one hand and leaned the handle on her shoulder like it weighted the same pound as a feather.

"Takechi! Imma make ya regret to have hurt Mahiru! You're gonna suffer!" Shinya shouted with a devilish grin, before she headed towards Otoya.

Shinya lifted her sledgehammer, ready to smash it on Otoya's head. The latter dodged the attack and tried to stab her opponent with her scissors, but Shinya managed to avoid it. A sadistic grin appeared on Otoya's face as she continued to fight Banba, while Sumireko discretely brought Shiena out of the room. The brunette didn't fight back, knowing it was probably what was best for her right now. But she couldn't help but being worried about Otoya.

* * *

"Kenmochi-san...I do not know what to say, you...do you realize how much in trouble you are? You are playing with forces that are beyond your understanding."

Sumireko had brought Shiena in an empty room and had closed the door.

"I...what do you mean? You...why did you ask me to come here?" Shiena asked nervously.

Sooner today, when Otoya was supposedly outside for a walk, Shiena had received a call from Sumireko, telling her that she had capture Otoya because she had attacked Banba. Sumireko had then asked to come to her house, or else, something bad would happen to Otoya. But when she arrived, her girlfriend had freed herself and was fighting against Hanabusa.

"I must admit that I am surprise that you came here, Kenmochi-san. I thought that you would take advantage of the situation to get rid of Takechi-san and hoped that I would kill her if you did not come."

"That still doesn't answer my question. Why did you make me come here?"

"Oh my, such impatience! Worry not, I do not have the intention to hurt you in any way, but I cannot say the same for everyone..."

"What...what do you mean?"

"Do not play dumb. You are trying to hack Myojo Academy, right?"

Shiena blenched when she heard those words and her hands shivered.

"I...no...not anymore."

Sumireko signed when she heard that.

"So it was true...getting into trouble with Myojo is playing with fire, you know that? I am not sure if it was stupid or brave of you...probably both."

"I'm not doing it anymore okay!? Why do you care? How did you know?"

"It might surprise you, but I actually appreciate you. I would not want you to meet an awful fate just because you get too curious. Let say that Takechi-san attacking Banba-san was a good opportunity for you and I to have a little talk. And I know personally the chairwoman, so I heard about it."

"You...I must admit that I respected you when we were in Class Black. I liked how you defended Banba from Otoya, I viewed you as someone who oppose bullying and stand for the weak," Shiena replied. "I appreciate your concern about me, but I'm fine. I'm not hacking Myojo anymore. And about Otoya...I'm sorry for what she did."

"Uh, I see. Well I do dislike bullying, but I am not the type to defend the weak. But you know Banba-san, it is hard to resist helping her. About Takechi-san...I see that you are calling her by her first name, and she even claimed to be your girlfriend. It cannot be true...right?"

"I...I'm dating Otoya."

Sumireko remained quiet for a moment, like she needed some time to process the information.

"Kenmochi-san, I hope you do realize what type of people Takechi-san is."

"A psychopathic and sadistic serial killer, yes I know."

"And...you are dating her?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but...it just kind of happen. She escaped from jail...again, and then she found my apartment and...things happened."

"I see. I suppose that the bandage on your cheek is one of those 'things' that happened."

Shiena replied nothing to that. She really didn't want to talk in what circumstances her relationship with Otoya began.

"I suppose it answers my question," Sumireko began to say, as she approached from Shiena. "Kenmochi-san, when I said you were playing with things beyond your understanding, I was also talking about Takechi-san. This girl...is far too dangerous for someone like you to handle. There is no way that girl can truly love you anyway..."

"You're wrong! Psychopaths can love...Otoya loves me!"

Sumireko was now right in front of her. Even if she was still mad, Shiena was also afraid of what Sumireko could do to her.

"Psychopaths, love? Where did you find that fairy tale? Sure love can have many shape, but without empathy, one cannot truly love. Unless you consider obsession and dependency as love, then yes...but this type of love is unhealthy." Hanabusa replied.

"You...you shouldn't judge me, just look who you love!"

This time, Sumireko looked annoyed, which worried Shiena even more. The latter even began to recoil.

"What is wrong with Banba-san?"

"Uh...she's a nice girl, but...you know...her split personality. That's schizophrenia, or psychosis. And she's pretty much a serial killer too...I think."

"It is true that Banba-san does fit the serial killer's type, but she is indeed mentally ill. But, her madness is part of her charm. And it is not like she chose to be this way. I admit that her killing is not what I want and I am trying to help her control her lust for murder..."

"I could say the same for Otoya! She's born psychopath, it isn't her fault if she's that way! And I'm also trying to make her stop killing, and it works..."

Shiena realized that she couldn't recoil anymore. She had reached a wall. Sumireko stopped right in front of her and put her hand right next to Shiena's head.

"You are wrong on that one, Kenmochi-san. You cannot compare psychosis and psychopathy. The proof is, for the crime of murder, a psychopathic killer will go to jail, while a psychotic one will go into an asylum. You see, there is a concept called non criminally responsible, when someone is too disconnect from reality to be send to jail. In those case, the killers are sent into asylum. A psychotic killer cannot control themselves, but a psychopathic one can. It is true that she is born that way, but she still chose to kill from her own free will. Many psychopaths do not become killer, she had no excuse. So do not compare Banba-san to Takechi-san please, those two are not the same."

"But...what can I do? It's too late for be! I'm in couple with Otoya, she's living with me, she said that she loves me...I...can't get rid of her."

"So that is your problem, you are stuck with Takechi-san. Well in that case, I can do you a favor and kill her for you...well, unless Shinya-san had already did it..."

Immediately, Shiena pushed Sumireko away and rushed towards the door. She didn't have the time to do more then three steps that Sumireko grabbed her wrist and forced her to stop.

"Where do you think you are going like that?"

"Isn't obvious?! I'm gonna save Otoya!"

"Really? Why not just let her die? You would be free, and you would get rid of a potential threat."

"I don't care, let me go!"

Shiena struggled and managed to break free from Sumireko's grasp, but she couldn't approach the door. Sumireko had been faster then her and was now blocking the exit.

"This is basic survival, you need to get rid of what is a threat to your life. Takechi-san is endangering your life, she is a psychopathic serial killer, you cannot trust her!"

"That's my life and I'm the one who should judge!"

Shiena ran towards the door, ready to push Sumireko out of her way. But as soon as she arrived in front of her, it was Sumireko who pushed her away with great strength, enough to make Shiena fell on the ground.

" _She...she's really strong!_ "

Shiena immediately got up. Sumireko was far from being an easy opponent to defeat. If she wanted to have a chance to win or at least escape, she had to fight seriously. Shiena raised her fist, ready to punch Sumireko. But the latter dodged it easily and made her tripped. Once again, the brunette found herself on the floor.

"You are really pitiful right now, Kenmochi-san. Just give up already, you are no match to me. You are just making me feel like a bully, picking on the weak like that..."

"I'm not weak! And how can you not understand!? You would do the same if Banba was in danger!"

"Indeed, but unlike you, I can protect her, because I am the strongest. The weakling should just watch from afar and curse there own weakness, or become stronger..."

"You, the strongest? I don't think so, otherwise you would have won Class Black. But from what I heard, Ichinose is still alive..."

Shiena was suddenly lifted from the ground. Sumireko had grabbed her collar and kept her in the air, gazing at her with a threatening look.

"You should be careful with what you said, Kenmochi-san. I am still way stronger then you, and strong enough to protect those I love. I admit that you have a strong will and a lot of determination, but without a strong body or the means to defend and protect, it is useless. Just accept it. Why would you even make so much effort to save Takechi-san anyway..."

"Because I love her!" Shiena shouted from the bottom of her heart.

Shiena blenched from her own words. She couldn't believe what she just said, but she knew that it was the truth. Sumireko just remained speechless, like she couldn't believe it either. Tears began to roll on Shiena cheeks.

"Why...why everyone keeps trying to get in the way of my happiness? Why everyone wants me to be miserable...Just stop judging my life! Stop trying to choose things for me! Stop patronizing me and threat me like I was worthless! I'm tired of people wanting to kill my girlfriend and judge me over who I love! I didn't choose it! It's my life! It's not your fucking business! Leave me alone! Stop bullying me!" Shiena shouted angrily with teary eyes, before she suddenly burst in tears and began to sob pitifully. "Please...don't take away the only thing that makes me truly happy, I need her...she's the only one who ever loved me and make me feel good! I'm begging you, don't...take her away from me..."

Sumireko suddenly released Shiena's collar and the latter fell on the floor, again. Sumireko then knelt and grabbed the brunette's chin, to look her right in the eyes.

"You are lucky that I do not like to feel like a bully. So here is what we are going to do. I will let you leave with Takechi-san this time. You will not try to hack Myojo Academy anymore. And I am warning you. If Takechi-san tried to harm me or Banba-san, I will not show any mercy and kill her, understood?"

"...y-yes..."

"Good. And just to be sure you are understanding in what you are throwing yourself into, your girlfriend likes to kill. Mine too. But I can control her murderous instincts. Maybe you can too. But if you fail to control Takechi-san's blood lust, and you still defend her, let me tell you that you would not worth better then her. I do believe you are a good person, so I will give you the benefit of the doubt. She is the type who cannot live without dominating and hurting others, so prepare yourself to get us to it. Anyway, unless Takechi-san is a threat for me or Banba-san, I would not get involve. This will be my first and only chance I give to both of you. Oh, and just one piece of advise. Go see a therapist. You need it. Because if your happiness depends of someone like Takechi-san, you got serious issues."

Sumireko let go of Shiena's chin and help her to get back on her feet. The brunette was breathing faster, just like her heartbeat. She was almost having a panic attack. Sumireko took out a tissue and wiped Shiena's tears.

"Now that we made things clear, let's go see how our girlfriends are doing, and hoped that it is not too late for Takechi-san. I hate to make fake promise."

* * *

"I didn't lose, I swear!" Otoya declared. "It was a tie!"

"Yeah yeah, you said that at least five times."

They were both back at Shiena's apartment, sitting on the couch. The brunette was nursing her girlfriend, who had some minor injuries due to her fight with Shinya. When Sumireko and her had arrived to stop the fight, both Otoya and Shinya had lost their respective weapon and were fighting with their fists. The result was just few bruises and scratches, which Shiena put a bandage on.

"Next time, I swear, I'll..."

"No!" Shiena suddenly exclaimed. "You won't do anything to them. Never!"

"Uh? Why?"

"Because...next time, Hanabusa will kill you. And I don't want you to die..."

"Then I just have to not lose..."

"OTOYA!"

The serial killer looked shock when she heard Shiena shouted like that.

"What...what's wrong?"

"I...I'm warning you...I don't want you to attack them, or anyone else. I don't want you to hurt or kill anymore. Because...if you got into trouble because of that, I won't help you. And if you manage to survive, then...I'll break up with you. I don't care if you kill me because of that, I won't accept that you cause harm to others anymore."

Otoya gazed at her with a cold expression that almost seemed murderous.

"Are you...threatening me and giving me orders?"

"No...you...you really don't get it! You...you do those kind of things because it gives you sexual pleasure...so if you continue, it means...that I'm not enough for you. That I can't satisfy you, that you...don't really love me..."

Otoya suddenly looked furious and grabbed Shiena by the shoulders.

"Of course I love you!"

"Then prove it! I can't accept to be with someone who's hurting others, I can't protect someone like that!"

"You...I see. You have a pure heart, I guess it can't be help. After all, that's the reason I fell in love with you in the first place...but then,why did you come to save me today? It's not the first time you protected me, isn't? You also said you didn't want me to die...why?"

"Because I...I..."

Shiena didn't managed to finish her sentence, she just started to cry. Otoya suddenly released her with a worried expression.

"Shiena-chan?! Are you hurt somewhere?"

"No...I'm not..." Shiena said between two sobs.

Otoya examined Shiena with curiosity in her eyes, before suddenly hugging her in a gentle way.

"What...what are you doing?"

"Well, since you aren't crying because of physical pain, I assume that you're afflicted by emotional pain. Hug seems to be the proper reaction to this type of pain, isn't?" Otoya replied.

Of course, it was a typical reaction for Otoya. But at least she was making some efforts despite not feeling any true empathy.

"Why are you crying?"

"Because...I love you."

"Uh? You...you love me?!" Otoya exclaimed before she looked at Shiena right in the eyes. "But it's amazing! Why are you crying then? It makes me happy to hear those words, but I don't like to see you cry, it ruins your beauty."

"It's...just hard to accept the truth, that I...fell in love with you..."

Listening to her desire, Shiena suddenly kissed Otoya passionately, which her girlfriend more then happily respond too. After a moment of intense kissing, Shiena suddenly broke it to look at Otoya in the eyes, with still tears in hers.

"Otoya...tell me that you love me, that I'm enough for you, that you are...satisfy with me."

"Shiena-chan...I love you. You're all I need to be happy." Otoya said sweetly, because a malicious smile appeared on her lips. "Only I can love you this way. No one else can love you as much as I love you. The love I have for you is unbeatable. No one can understand your beauty as I do. This is why only I can truly love you."

Those words both made Shiena happy and sad. She was happy to be loved so much, but at the same time, sad because she actually thought that only Otoya could indeed love her. With still tears in her eyes, Shiena smiled weakly, before letting out a small giggle that sounded like a girl that had give up on her own sanity.

"...and I'm also the only one who can love you, despite knowing what kind of person you are." Shiena replied.

Otoya remained speechless for a moment, before she giggled madly and tackled Shiena on the couch.

"I guess you're right. It makes me happy to be loved by you, so much that I won't kill you, to keep you with me forever." Otoya softly whispered, before she kissed her, while her knee was rubbing between Shiena's legs.

The brunette let out a slight moan of pleasure. In normal circumstances, it would have freaked her out. Shiena had finally accepted her love for Otoya, as well as what kind of person her girlfriend was. She accepted what kind of fate she had doomed herself to, that it was too late to go back to her old life now. And right now...she had no regret.

* * *

 **Finally Shiena confessed her feelings! Isn't great? ...I feel dirty. Poor Shiena. She does need to go see a therapist.**

 **For those of you who had read the original story, you might have recognized the arc with Sumireko. Since I really don't like how it went out in the original story, I decided to redo it, as well as using it to make some progress with Otoya and Shiena's relationship. I hope you liked it.**

 **Yup, I should really rename that fic "Shiena being bullied by her old classmates".**


	11. Chapter 11

**For this chapter, I redo a particular arc that was quite controversial, but needed to be redone because the original one felt OOC and unrealistic. I hope you'll like it despite the return of a certain controversial character**.

* * *

Otoya did think about the possibility she could end up into that kind of predicament, but she never actually believe it would happen. It was by far the most humiliating situation for her, worst than jail. At least in jail, she could have the pleasure to plan her escape quietly and mess up with the cops.

When she had woke up, Otoya had the displeasing surprised to discover that her arms were chained up above her head, the chains keeping her captive were fixed to the wall behind her. Her feet were barely touching the ground, which prevented her from trying to raise her legs. She could see that she was locked up in what appeared to be a basement. And she wasn't alone.

"Did you sleep well, Takechi-san?" a feminine voice asked sarcastically. "I hope so. Things will be much more fun if you're at your best."

Otoya glared at her. In front of her, there was a girl around her age, a little bit shorter than her, with shoulder-length green hair and brown eyes. The latter was gazing at Otoya with a triumphal look and a smirk full of wicked satisfaction. This look infuriated Otoya so much that it made her want to gouge her eyes and force her to eat them while the nerves were still connected to their eye-sockets. But of course, Otoya made sure that her current feelings weren't visible on her face. She didn't want to give this satisfaction to her captor, it would be like giving her power over her. And it was completely out of the question.

"Uh, you want to keep quiet. Could it be you're not fully awake? Or are you too afraid to talk? Have you forgot who I am, Takechi-san?" her captor asked meanly.

"Me, afraid? Pff, how funny," Otoya replied with a joyless giggle, before becoming completely stoic. "Of course I know who you are, you introduced yourself to me and we even took a coffee together, Sasoriza Midori."

Otoya recalled the events that led to her capture by Midori. Sooner today, while Shiena was sleeping to rest from a bad cold she had, a visitor came to her apartment. Since Shiena wasn't available, Otoya was the one who answered the door. This is how she met with her future captor. Midori had left when Otoya told her Shiena was resting, but before leaving, she had nonchalantly called Otoya by her name. Otoya understood too late that it was a trick to lure her into a trap. Otoya had followed her because she knew it was off for someone to know her identity, and when she confronted Midori in a backstreet, the latter told her Shiena was in danger and that they needed to talk. Since it was about Shiena, Otoya had made the mistake to lower her guards with Midori and accepted her invitation to go drink a coffee to talk about the brunette. Otoya thought she had made a smart move by asking Midori to drink first in her coffee to be sure she wasn't trying to poison her, but the green haired girl had made an even smarter move first. Midori didn't put anything weird in Otoya's coffee, she _made_ Otoya put something weird into her own coffee. She had dropped few sugar sachets on their table but, unknowingly from the serial killer, Midori had mixed with them some fake sugar sachets filled with powdered sleeping pills. This is how Otoya accidentally drugged herself and was captured by Midori.

"You're acting a little bit too proud for someone who had been foolishly tricked by me," Midori mocked with a grin.

Gosh, Otoya really wanted to slice her face and cut her tongue right now, and then removed all her teeth and make them eat them all. She hated to see someone looking at her with such an arrogant and satisfied smile, especially if it was at her expense. But she managed to keep her cool and even to smile innocently.

"Ah, I must admit, it was a clever ploy. Congratulation for tricking me, Sasoriza-san."

Midori suddenly stopped smiling and looked pissed, much to Otoya's pleasure.

"You won't look quite so smart when I'll be done with you," Midori replied with annoyance.

Otoya didn't really like what she heard, but she still continued to make sure to not look worried or afraid. Not that she was afraid, far from it. All she could feel right now was anger and rage, as well as a warm desire to get revenge for the humiliation Midori was causing her.

"So, what do you want from me?" Otoya asked nonchalantly, as if there was nothing wrong with the current situation, which seemed to infuriate Midori even more, much to Otoya's pleasure. "You told me you are a member of Collective Dismissal. Is it because of Shiena-chan? Are you afraid that I might hurt her? Because let me assure you, I don't intend to hurt her. In case you didn't know, we're dating. I love her…"

Otoya was suddenly interrupted by Midori's mad laugh, before she suddenly became serious and even threatening.

"You, being in love? Don't make me laugh, you fucking psycho. You can't love. And if you think all of this is about Shiena-san, than you're wrong. But it's true that I would appreciate if you stop seeing my comrade, which I'll make sure you will."

"Ah, you're calling me a psycho, but you're the one who drugged me and then chained me up. I wonder who's the true psycho here…"

"Shut up! I don't want to hear that from someone like you. I'll make you pay for your crimes, Takechi-san. You'll pay for all those innocent girls you killed so cruelly!"

It didn't take much time for Otoya to understand what kind of person Midori was. The green haired girl gave off a similar vibe as her, just like Banba did. It was the vibe of a killer who enjoyed killing. But just like Banba, Midori wasn't exactly the same as Otoya. She seemed too emotional, she wasn't doing that just for pleasure, but apparently for some kind of payback. Otoya smiled to herself, knowing that she should be able to manipulate her and mess with her. Sure, the perspective of being hurt and perhaps killed didn't look good, but since she couldn't see a way to escape, all she had left to do was to make sure to keep control of the situation and make Midori suffer in a way, even if it wasn't physically. Otoya was confident that she could really screw up with her mind if she wants, and that was what she intended to do.

"So you want to avenge those girls. How brave of you. And how do you intend to do that? By killing me? But, have you ever killed before? It's not that easy you know...well, except for me."

"Still acting like a smartass. Let's see how much time you can keep this act before you crack. Death is too kind for someone like you. I believe in absolute justice. You deserve to experience what you did to your victims, this is why I'll make you suffer just like them before I kill you."

A part of Otoya really didn't like what she just heard. To know that she'll soon experience what she did to her victims was frustrating and humiliating. But she was also relieved to hear that Midori was the vigilante type, so that she must have some kind of moral code. It reinforced her plan to mess up with her mind and made sure that even if she killed her, Midori won't be able to forget about her and it will leave an emotional scar forever. But the best would be to manipulate her enough to make her give up killing her. Otoya was confident that she was able to do at least one of those two options, the second being the best, obviously. She didn't particularly want to die.

"Ah, as if you could do worse than me," Otoya taunted.

"You'd be surprised. You're not my first victim after all."

" _Thanks for giving me more info about you so I could more easily manipulate you into doing what I want, you moron,_ " Otoya thought with a smile.

But her smile disappeared when she saw what Midori was holding. Her captor must have noticed, since she was now the one to smile, in a devilish way.

"Oh? You aren't acting smart anymore, don't you? You recognized those, isn't it? After all, they are yours. So many innocent girls suffered died by your hands while you were using them. And this time, you'll be the one to experience them," Midori said as she opened and closed the scissors she was holding.

Otoya felt a violent frustration. How dare she, using her own weapon against her? She'll make her pay for that, Otoya was determined to. And for that, she needed to keep her composure. With an almost superhuman effort, Otoya smiled arrogantly.

"In your hands, those scissors are merely a tool. But in mines, they are an extension of myself. You will never be able to truly replicate what I do with them."

"Perhaps, but I'll surely replicate the pain you did to those girls," Midori replied with hostility, before smiling. "How many did you kill? 29? Oh, right, recently you killed a guy, I wonder why, he wasn't your type of victims…"

"Uh? That guy? He was a client at Shiena-chan's workplace. He was mean to her so I killed him. You know, 'cause I _love_ her."

"Tss, what a great way to show your love, how romantic...Anyway, let's say he doesn't count. So it's 29 victims...so how about one cut for each victim? It should be a good start for your punishment, what do you think?" Midori asked with a cruel smile.

"I think that you're fucking crazy," Otoya replied seriously.

Midori still continued to smile, but Otoya could see in her eyes that she was mad.

"We'll see that," Midori simply said as she approached the blade from Otoya.

Otoya clenched her teeth, determined to not scream in pay. She couldn't give this satisfaction to Midori, and had to stay in control. It was her only chance to get revenge on her captor and possibly get out alive from this. Midori cut her on her arm but Otoya didn't make any sound, determined to use this pain as a fuel for her anger, as well as for her future vengeance.

* * *

Otoya couldn't keep her voice down for too long. Eventually, she let out some moan of pain. But after all, perhaps it was the best way to get what she wanted. So she allowed herself to groan in pain, even if it was pleasing Midori. Otoya knew that the pleasure her captor was feeling right now will come back to bite her. Despite the terrible pain she was feeling in all her body, Otoya still felt satisfied with how things went. She was more confident that she'll not only survive to this, but get her revenge against Midori.

"And 29th!" Midori exclaimed joyfully as she mutilated Otoya's leg. "Ah, now you really look like those girls you kill, so full of cuts and all bloody. How does it felt? It hurt, right? Well, that's what you did to all those poor girls, you monster. How are you feeling right now, after you finally have experienced the horror you did? Bad? Regretful? Well, it's too late to have remorse and beg for mercy. After all, those 29 innocent girls won't come back to life. Only your pain and death can avenge them."

"As you say, they won't come back to life, no matter what we do. So what's the point of torturing and killing me? Could it be...for your own pleasure?" Otoya said with a weak smile.

Midori looked utterly mad at this insinuation and Otoya knew she had found the right thing to say, as well as how to get what she wanted from her captor.

"You...you really are remorseless, aren't you?"

"Remorses, what's that?" Otoya asked innocently. "Never heard of it. I like what I did, it's all that matter to me."

"So you really are unredeemable. Looks like you need more pain, until you finally realize your sin and then go to hell for it!"

Midori exited the room for a moment. Otoya was somewhat satisfied with the result. Sure, she didn't like to suffer, but if Midori still wanted to torture her, it meant she won't kill her now, which was a good thing. The more time she could buy, the best it was. It would let her the time she needed to manipulate Midori and seriously messed up with her.

Midori came back quickly, holding a bucket filled with what appeared to be a liquid, probably water. She had a wide smile on her face.

"Takechi-san, let's play a game. If you can correctly guess what's inside this bucket, I'll stop torturing you for today. But if you fail, then I'll have to continue. Perhaps you'll even lose some part of you."

"You madwoman, look at you, enjoying yourself…"

"Guess what's inside the fucking bucket!"

"Okay, okay...um...water?"

A sadistic grin appeared on Midori's lips.

"Half-right! Well, since you are just half-wrong, I guess I won't cut off any part of you. But you'll still suffer. Here, take this!"

Midori suddenly splashed Otoya with the content of the bucket. At first, it did feel like water but suddenly, Otoya felt like all her injuries were on fire and gasp in pain. She finally understood what was in the bucket.

"It's...it's salty water...you're fucking nut…"

"Uh? No, I'm not. Salty water is good for wounds. It would be bad if you died too soon because of an infection, right? And it's more painful than disinfectant," Midori said cruelty.

"I knew it. You like that, you sadist."

Midori suddenly turned back, heading for the exit.

"There's nothing wrong with enjoying doing justice," the green haired girl said coldly.

"Yeah, right. Keep saying that, if it's what makes you able to sleep at night."

"I'm not the one who should have difficulties to sleep at night, Takechi-san," Midori replied as she opened the door. "Good night, see you tomorrow. I'm far from being over with you. Prepare yourself for worse."

"Oh, I surely will ~"

Midori exited the room and slammed the door, leaving Otoya chained up, mutilated, her body soaking with salty water. With her clothes all wet with salty water, Otoya was forced to endure the pain until her clothed was dry. Since Midori wasn't there anymore, she allowed herself to groan in pain. But she also giggled madly. This pain was nothing for her. Nothing compared to what she was planning to do to Midori.

* * *

 **So this is the return of green bitch! I know how much the old readers of the original B &B loved her...(okay I'm joking...or perhaps some of them actually like her? Because I do like her). And for those who haven't read the original B&B, while I present you Sasoriza Midori, aka green bitch, the nemesis of Otoya in the original fic. I created her because I felt the story needed an antagonist, and she's originally based on Matsuri from Citrus. I'll eventually write a special chapter about her to show a little bit more about her.**

 **I felt like the torture arc had to be redone because Otoya was acting to fearful and weak in the original fic, which is OOC for her, assuming she's a psychopath. Psychopaths don't react the same way as normal people when they are tortured, and I tried to be more realistic about that in that chapter. I hope I did well.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: contains torture.**

* * *

"Hi, Takechi-san. Have you slept well?"

Midori went inside the basement and was glad to see that Otoya was still chained up to the wall. She looked terrible, all bloody, exhausted, so pitiful. Midori couldn't help but think she deserved it. This monster deserved every pain and misery she was about to suffer.

Otoya weakly raised her head and glared at Midori.

"You...crazy bitch. How long...have you let me rotten here?"

"Just a couple of days. I know I said I would come back tomorrow, but I had school. And you know...you totally deserves to rot here, you monster."

"Me, a monster? Then what are you? Kidnapping, sequestration and torturing someone feels monstrous to me," Otoya taunted with a weak smile.

Midori didn't like that. She didn't want to be compared with someone like Otoya. She wanted to believe that they were different. She was convinced that she had nothing to do with Otoya. And she was determined to continue thinking that way.

"Shut up! I'm not like you! You kill people for your own pleasure, you cruelly kill them, you torture them, you abuse them. I'm only doing you the same, for justice. You deserve to experience what you did to your victims!"

"Ah, but you too, you seem to enjoy it. Doing this to me give you pleasure, right?"

Midori suddenly punched Otoya right in the face.

"I said shut up! Don't compare me to you, you monster…!"

"Wow, hitting someone who can't defend herself, talk about justice! It's so brave of you…"

Midori punched her again, and again, until she finally stopped talking. She didn't want to hear her say those things. She didn't enjoy what she was doing, she wasn't like that. She was only doing it for justice, she just liked it because it felt so...righteous. Yes, righteous, not pleasant. She was just doing justice, nothing wrong with that. She wasn't the bad one here.

She kept telling her that until she truly believed it.

Midori looked at Otoya, who had now her face all bloody because of the punches. She handcuffed her before removing the chain and threw her on the ground. Otoya tried to stand up but Midori pinned her on the ground and used another chain, which was fixed on the floor, to chain her. This way, Otoya could only remain on the floor, like trashes like her belong to. The best Otoya managed to do was to get on her knees, which gave a powerful feeling of dominance to Midori. She even smiled to herself, getting intoxicated with this sweet feeling of justice. She clearly liked to see Otoya bloody and in pain.

"Look at you, you're so pitiful. Just like all your victims must have looked before you killed them. How does it feel, Takechi-san? Are you finally feeling what your victims felt? How does it feel to become the victim instead?"

"You...you're right...I'm the victim now...and you're...my tormentor. I'm your victim," Otoya mumbled, sobbing.

Midori froze for a moment. She didn't like what she was feeling right now. Was it...guiltiness? No, it couldn't be! She would never feel that way for a monster. Otoya must be trying to trick her, she was toying with her, like she did with all her victims.

"You're just trying to make me look bad, to make me feel bad. It won't work. With you, there's nothing wrong with being cruel, since you deserve it. It's fine if I like it, because I'm doing it for justice. I'm not like you. You're just a filthy murderer, a torturer, a rapist. People like you deserve to suffer!"

A twisted smile suddenly appeared on Midori's face.

"Hey, are you right or left handed?"

Otoya didn't reply to this. She just continued to look pitiful, with tears in her eyes. It made Midori felt both terrible and powerful, and it was a dangerous mix.

"Giving me the silent treatment uh? Very well. Then I'll assume you're right handed, since the majority of people are."

As she said that, Midori grabbed Otoya's right hand with hers, and used her other hand to grabbed her forefinger. Then, she twisted it until it broke. Otoya let out a cry of pain when her finger was broken, much to Midori's pleasure.

"Do you like to suffer, Takechi-san? Probably not. Yet, you hurt so many people…"

"...Please, stop. It hurt!"

"Uh? Why should I care about how you feel? You didn't bother with your victims, so shut up and suffer!"

Slowly, Midori began to twist Otoya's middle finger, until it finally broke, and she let out a painful cry.

"I'm begging you, stop! I'm sorry, I understand now. What I did was wrong! So please, forgive me!" Otoya said tearfully.

Midori didn't expect to hear those words from Otoya's mouth, but it felt exalting and right. Just like true justice.

"I see that you finally understood. Better late than never. Do you regret what you did, Takechi-san?"

"Yes! So please, stop!"

Midori couldn't help but smile with satisfaction, and brutal and twisted satisfaction. She then grabbed Otoya's ring finger and a cruel smile appeared on her lips.

"No," the green haired girl replied.

And she broke her finger. Otoya cried in pain and fell on the ground. Midori let go of her now injured hand and stood up. She took the time to admire her work. Otoya was curled up, shivering in fear, holding her injured hand while sobbing. Truly a wonderful sight. The monster finally got what she deserved. She had it coming. Midori couldn't help but feel pleasure. She walked around her victim, taking the time to appreciate the result of her work, enjoying every second of it. She then stepped on Otoya's injured hand, which made her groan in pain, while Midori smirked.

"You finally understood how it feels to be a victim. Good. But it's too late for forgiveness now, what you did is simply unforgivable. You deserve to suffer, you deserve to die. And I'll be the one who makes sure of it."

"P-Please, stop, don't kill me .I...I understand...I get it now. It was wrong, I was wrong. Now I know...how if feels to be tortured by a psycho!"

Midori didn't like that last sentences. So she repetitively stepped on Otoya's hand until it broke. The serial killer screamed in pain, before she started crying. Midori sneered, pleased by the pain she inflicted Otoya.

But then, Otoya suddenly stopped crying. Her cries suddenly turned into a giggle, until she finally burst into laughs, much to Midori's confusion.

"What...have you lost your mind, Takechi!?"

Otoya suddenly stopped to laugh and gazed at Midori with a gloomy look and a taunting smile.

"Looks like you're enjoying yourself quite a lot, Midori-chan. How does it feel to be the bad one, to be like the person you loathe so much? Good I presume. Hurting others feel good, right?"

"What are you...where you just pretending!?"

"Please, don't kill me, I'm sorry!" Otoya exclaimed, faking to be afraid, before she laughed again.

Midori angrily kicked Otoya.

"Shut up, stop making of me. I'm really going to kill you!"

"I'm sure you will. After all, just like me, you're a killer. You may not want to admit it, but you're exactly the same as me, Midori-chan. But unlike you, at least I'm honest with what I am, I'm not hiding behind an excuse such as justice. I kill because I like it, which you do too. But you don't want to admit it."

"Shut up! That's not true! I'm nothing like you! Justice isn't just an excuse, it's my reason to…"

"I was begging, and you enjoyed seeing me do it. That's not just justice, you simply enjoyed it. Admit it Midori-chan, what you like is torturing and killing. Justice is just a bonus, your excuse. You're like me, you're as bad as me, and on top of that you're a hypocrite. It makes you worse than me. And you think of yourself as good because you only hurt people like me. Open your eyes, we're the same. Psychopaths…"

That was too much. Midori completely snapped and started to beat up Otoya. When she finally regained her composure, Otoya was inert on the floor. Worried, Midori checked her vitals and was relieved to see that she was still alive.

" _Wait...why am I relieved? I just want her to suffer more, that's it!_ "

Midori dragged the unconscious Otoya to the wall and chained her to it.

"I'll come back later to make you regret what you dared to say. I'm not the same as you!"

Midori then left the basement. Despite her words, she couldn't help but have a doubt. What if Otoya was right about her?

* * *

"Takechi-san, how are you feeling today?"

No reply. Midori went into the basement and noticed that Otoya's eyes were closed. But Midori could see that she was still breathing.

"Ah, I see that you're sleeping in. How lazy and rude. And here I took the time to come see you. This place is in the middle of nowhere you know, it's hard to come here."

Still no answer. Worried, Midori approached Otoya to check her. Otoya's lips were dry and she was all sweaty, and seemed to have a fever. She then checked her eyes and head.

" _She must have an infection, and maybe a concussion. I must have kicked her on the head…_ "

Midori then grabbed Otoya's injured hand. The latter let out a pained moan, but her eyes remained closed. Midori stopped and recoiled a little bit.

" _Ah, that's not good. She's not even conscious anymore, hurting her in that state just feels...wrong._ "

Midori sighed. Seemed like the fun was over. Despite the disappointment, she also felt relieved. What Otoya told her really marked her and made her doubt about herself. Now at least she knew it won't happen again.

" _I should just put her out of her misery. It's the right thing to do._ "

Midori pulled out her gun and aimed at Otoya. More specifically, to her head. She just had to pull the trigger and everything will be over. No more Jack the Ripper of the 21st century. Justice will finally be done. All her victims will be avenge, especially...the one that truly mattered to Midori.

"You Takechi-san, you were right. I'm not doing that just for justice. Yes, it's part of my motive, but I have another reason, a more personal one. I don't know if you can hear me, but I still have to say it. You killed someone that I cared about. It wasn't really my friend, but I felt like we could have become friends. I felt like there was something between us. It was the first time I felt like that towards another person. But thanks to you, I'll never know how she felt about me, because you killed her. And now I have nothing left in this world. Only anger, against you, against people like you. All of you monsters, I'll destroy you. I won't stop until you are all dead. Starting with you…"

Midori was ready to shoot. She took a few seconds to calm down, and shot.

The bullet hit the chain, freeing Otoya, who fell on the floor. Midori lowered her gun.

" _I can't! Otherwise, she...she would be right about me. I'm not like her. I'm not a monster, I'm not a psychopath. I won't let her play with my mind anymore._ "

Midori glanced at the unconscious Otoya, with a mix of contempt and pity.

"Try to escape if you can. I doubt it. You'll just rot here like you deserve. I'm not going to waste my time with you anymore, I'm not going to dirty my hand anymore for you. Goodbye Takechi, and please, for everyone's sake and mine, die here."

" _I'm not killing her...I'm just letting her die. It's not the same..._ "

But before she could walk away from the basement, she heard a noise. Footsteps coming. Midori immediately hid behind a furniture.

Shiena entered the basement. She rushed towards Otoya with a worried expression. he seemed really shocked by Otoya's state, concerned, and saddened. She then hardly dragged Otoya out from the basement and disappeared from Midori's sight.

" _Why...I thought that I get Shiena-san out of the way! Why did she come to save her!? It doesn't make sense! Why does she care about that monster? How can she love her?! How can someone like Takechi be loved while I...am not...? It isn't fair!_ "

Full of anger and resentment, a new resolve came into Midori's mind.

" _Takechi Otoya...I'll prove to Shiena-san how monstrous you are, how unlike we are. I'll prove that I'm the one who's right, that's I'm the good one. I'm not the bad one, I'm not like you. And then, I'll kill you, and you'll die alone and loveless, like you deserve._ "

* * *

 **So yeah it's pretty much the same as in the original fic, but with a better insight of Midori's psyché. Let's say Otoya isn't the one who ended up the most wounded after this event.**

 **Next chapter should be a special one about Midori's past. Even if she isn't really a fan favourite, I hope you'll like it and perhaps it'll give you a new perspective on Midori's character. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello there! Just a quick question, are you guys still interested by this story? Sometimes I worried it's not the case.**

 **Just as I said last chapter, this is the Midori special chapter. Please take the time to read it too. I know Midori isn't really popular, but I hope this chapter might change your mind about her. When I first created Midori, she was just supposed to be an AnR OC meant to be a simple antagonist, but I became quite fond of her and she's now one of my main OCs. So yeah, I hope you'll like this chapter.**

 **Warning: Implied child molestation and abuse.**

* * *

"She's such a weirdo, always by herself."

"Yeah, she's so anti-social and creepy."

"Ah, I know. Let's go pick on her!"

A terrible idea three bully kids had regarding Sasoriza Midori, a solitary and introverted classmate of them. Midori wasn't the type to let herself be pushed around by others, so the three bullies ended up at the infirmary, injured by a chair Midori threw at them.

"That's not good, Sasoriza. You shouldn't hurt your classmates like that," her teacher reprimanded her.

Midori didn't like him. Her teacher was liked and admired by almost everyone for his apparent kindness, but not by Midori. She didn't like the way he looked at her. It reminded her of how her parents looked at each other. It was certainly not a way an adult should look at a kid.

"They harassed me first," Midori protested.

"Still, violence is never the solution. You should have come to talk to me, I would have helped you," her teacher replied with a soft smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Come to see me after school so we could talk about it."

Midori didn't like that. She didn't like when he touched her. But since he was her teacher, she had to obey. So she stayed after school and went to see him. Her teacher was sitting on his chair, looking at her as he patted his thighs.

"Sasoriza, come sit here," he invited.

Midori felt it was wrong. He shouldn't ask for that. But she didn't want to get into trouble for disobeying her teacher, so she did as he said and sat on his laps. He then started to gently stroke her back.

"What you did earlier was wrong. I'll have to punish for that. But don't worry, I won't hurt you. You just have to trust sensei and...not speak about this to anyone. Understand?"

Her teacher's hands touched all her body. Midori was too afraid to move. She knew it was wrong, she hated it, she felt used. But then, she felt something poking her back and immediately went out of her teacher's laps. She then turned back. There was something weird in his pants. She didn't want that. So she ran away.

"Sasoriza, come back here! Do as sensei says, or else…"

Midori tried to look for help, but she saw no one. Too afraid, she just wanted to leave the school. But when she arrived at the stairs, someone grabbed her by behind.

"No, let me go! Don't touch me!"

"Listen to me, no one likes you here. Except for me. So just be a good girl and accept your sensei's love!"

"No! I hate you!"

Midori managed to push her teacher away. He fell down the stairs and Midori heard a crack. His neck was now twisted in an unnatural angle, and a puddle of blood was under his head.

Midori heard a scream. She turned back and saw multiple people surrounding her, looking at her and the now dead teacher with horror. The students looked at her with fear and the other teachers as if she was a monster. The principal gazed at her with utter terror.

"Sasoriza...what have you done!?"

* * *

Midori's life became a living hell after this event. The police concluded that it was an accident, but no one believed her when she said her teacher molested her. He had been a well-liked man after all, while she was mostly hated by people. And she was even more hated after she accidentally killed him. She couldn't go to school anymore, but people still harassed her and her parents. Her parents received a lot of hate too for their daughter's action. And her father lashed his frustration on her, while her mother did nothing to help her.

Not only she was harassed when she was outside, she was also mistreated when she stayed at home. Her father, a heavy smoker, took the habit to burn her with his cigarettes. Her arms and belly were full of burn marks. Midori knew it was a crime, that a parent shouldn't do that to their kids. But she didn't trust the police. Cops didn't help her when her teacher assaulted her, so why would they help her now? The law couldn't protect her, the world was just so rotten.

And then one night, she heard a conversation between her parent about her:

"Damn, it's your fault if we're stuck with that cursed child!" her father said.

"I couldn't know she would end up that way!" her mother protested tearfully. "She was my brother's child, it's not my fault if he died and left me with his kid to raise. And you accepted to raise her as our daughter too!"

"And I regret it! Why did her biological mother didn't keep her instead?"

"She...didn't want to keep her…"

"Well, I understand her. She must have sensed her daughter would grow up as a sociopath. But thanks to this bitch, we're stuck with her evil kid! Is it too late to get rid of her?"

"I...I don't know. Perhaps?"

It was too much for Midori. So her parents weren't her real parents. What a terrible way to learn about it. Her mother was actually her aunt, and her father just a stranger. And none of them wished her to be their daughter. They even wanted to get rid of her. But how? Did they plan to...murder her!?

This was the moment Midori decided to act. If the world was corrupted and so did the law, then she'll take justice into her own hands. Her safety and perhaps even her life was at stake, she had to do something, she had...to get rid of them first.

Midori barely remembered when she turned on the valve gas. Her father left a still burning cigarette in his ashtray. When the gas will reach it, it should burn down the house, and all its inhabitant. It was the night, her parents were asleep, unaware that death was close to them.

The green haired girl wanted to leave before that, but something kept her from moving. Why should she escape? Would it be better for her to die? Everyone hated her, including her own parents. Was there really a reason for her to remain alive? She couldn't think of. Her life was a living hell, so why not just die in actual flames?

But then she remembered that they had a cat. Was it inside? Midori didn't want it to die. So she started looking for the cat and found it. She quickly grabbed it and left the house. But as soon as she reached the main door, an explosion occurred. Midori was thrown away by the blast and violently landed on the ground outside, still holding the cat. She then released it and it ran away, unharmed. Midori was glad the cat was okay, and lost consciousness.

* * *

Her parents' death was considered an accident. Midori suffered from burns on her back after the incident. No one was bothering her anymore. They all still hated her, but after three deaths she was related to, they were all too scared of her to continue harassing her.

She was now a teenager and a high school girl. She was still an asocial person and no one dared to bother her, given all the rumours about her being a murderer. There was one girl in her class that was always bullied. Midori wondered why. The girl was nice, pretty and smart, not the typical bullied victim. Perhaps she was just hated by some popular kids for her kindness? Who knows.

Somehow, Midori was intrigued by that girl. Who could she keep smiling and be optimistic while being bullied? It was something Midori couldn't understand. She didn't really feel bad for this girls, but she does feel hatred towards her bullies.

One day, they had a school trip to the mountains. Midori was on the same team as the bullied girl and three boys for the trip. The three boys spent their time teasing the bullied girl, pretending it was only jokes rather than bullying. The girl didn't take offence, but Midori was greatly annoyed by their behaviour.

When they were walking in the mountain, the three boys took a break to go pee. Suspicious of their behaviour, Midori discreetly followed them to a cliff and hid behind a tree, to hear their conversation.

"Good thing we were put in the same team as that girl. We'll be able to have some fun with her."

"Is it really okay? I mean, if we get caught we will be accused of rape."

"Nah, it's fine. That girl is an idiot. She let her bullies do what they want with her, I'm certain she won't report us. We just had to make sure this creep Sasoriza isn't there and we'll be able to fully enjoy this girl."

Midori couldn't see them anymore. Instead, she was the three bullies who once tried to pick on her, before she hit them with a chair. Then she saw her teacher, and then her parents. And everything went black.

When Midori was able to see again, the three boys had disappeared. She was standing at the edge of the cliff and looked down. They were down there, in the river, floating inertly in the water. Midori realized that she must have pushed them. She was so angry and disgusted by what they intended to do to this poor girl that she momentarily lost contact with reality and killed them.

And Midori didn't feel the slightest guilty about it.

* * *

Once again, the death of those three boys had been concluded as an accident. Midori told the police that she saw them fighting near the cliff and ended up falling by accident. The water had clean her fingerprints on them, making it impossible for the police to accuse her.

Midori felt satisfied. Justice had been done. She saved this girl and gave to those guys what they deserved. Scums who wanted to abuse others just deserved to die.

One day, she received a rather disturbing text on her phone, signed with the name Yukari.

" _I know what you did. You killed those boys, don't you? Because they were bullies. I think it's wonderful. How about you join our group, Collective Dismissal? We get revenge for bullied victims, I'm sure we could use your help._ "

Midori wondered how this person found out the truth. Did they make research about her and discovered about her past and guessed the truth correctly? And should she accept this offer? She wasn't sure if she should. It did look interesting though.

Then the girl she had saved came to talk to her later that day.

"Sasoriza...you killed them, don't you? I...I saw you...pushed them down the cliff."

"...I suppose there's no point hiding it. I don't fully remember what happened, but yes, it was me. Those scums wanted to rape you, this was...unforgivable. What I did was right, it was...justice."

"No, you're wrong. Killing is never the answer. I can't condone what you have done."

"I see. What are you going to do then? Tell the police?"

"No. I know you had good intention. I don't think you deserve to go to jail. But please, don't kill again, okay? I don't want you to dirty your hands even more."

Midori replied nothing to this. What a pure and innocent girl. She was too good for her own good. Midori knew that she was the one who was right. Those boys deserved to die, no matter how she looked at it. But she couldn't help but feel some attraction to this girl. She was just so good, so unlike her. It was the first time Midori felt this kind of feeling, this connection, the need to bond with someone. She wanted to be friend with this girl.

The next day the girl invited her to her house, because she had something to tell her. Midori refused because she had homework to finish, but agree to meet with her the next day.

But it never happened.

When Midori when to this girl's house, she had the unpleasant surprised to discover cops. She wasn't fond of them at all. And it got her worried. There was also an ambulance, and two paramedics carrying a gurney with a black bag on it, clearly containing a corpse.

Midori learned with despair that the girl had been murdered last night by a serial killer known as Jack the Ripper of the 21st century.

* * *

"I'll join you. I'll kill anyone you want," Midori texted Yukari back.

Midori didn't know how she felt about what happened. Sad? Angry? No, more...empty. She had lost the only person she had some feelings for, the only one she wanted to bond with. Without her, Midori was left in a world full of people she either didn't care about or loathed. All she wanted now was to kill as many assholes possible, it was all she had left anyway. Her first mission was to kill a bully according to the plan made by a fellow Collective Dismissal member, a certain Kenmochi Shiena. She was supposed to meet her later today.

She was in her bedroom, clipping some newspaper articles that she then glued in a notebook. Those articles were mostly about murderers, especially Jack the Ripper of the 21st century. Midori considered this person as her worst enemy. The monster who dared to take away the only light in her life. This person was the embodiment of darkness, and one day, Midori swore herself she will eliminate them, that she will make them suffer as much as they made their victims suffered. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

She eventually learned their identity: Takechi Otoya. A girl around her age. Midori was surprised. She thought it would be a man, she pictured them looking like her teacher. But it didn't matter. She was now in jail, but since she was a minor, she won't be executed. Another proof that the law was useless. It also meant that one day, Takechi will be released from jail, and that Midori will have a chance to take her down, to do justice herself. It was up to her to avenge those the law failed to protect, just like it failed to protect her as a child. The green haired girl slightly brushed Takechi's picture in the newspaper's article she had clipped, before stabbing it.

"Jack the Ripper of the 21st Century...Takechi Otoya, you better watch yourself, because one day, I shall be the one who will kill you."

* * *

 **So that was it, the Midori special chapter. I hope you liked it, and don't hesitate to tell me your thoughts. Next chapter will go back to the main plot, which is OtoShie. Seeya!**

 **ps: don't forget to check Psycho & Hacker and Master & Pet, two spin-offs of this story! (still about OtoShie)**


	14. Chapter 14

Otoya had the pleasure to woke up on a soft and comfy surface. Far different from the old and dusty basement she had been confined to for days. She even wondered for a moment if all of this wasn't just a bad dream. But the vivid pain she suddenly felt in her hand reminded her that it truly happened.

Midori kidnapped her, tortured her, and tried to kill her. There was no word to describe of humiliated and angry Otoya was. How dare she, did that to her? How dare she treated her as a mere victim? Otoya felt so offended and full of hatred towards Midori. She promised herself that she will make her pay for what she did, she'll make her suffer as much as she suffered by her hands, and even more. Otoya smiled to herself while thinking about what she could do to her, how she could torture her until she was pleased. She then thought of what she told her during her captivity, how she toyed with Midori's mind. Until she managed to get her hands on her, that was the only comfort Otoya could help. The hope that she managed to mess with her mind enough to emotionally scar her forever. Otoya smiled even more. That would be great if it was the case, which she had the feeling it was.

She then heard a soft breathing next to her that brought Otoya back to reality, far away from her twisted and cruel fantasy. She turned her head and discovered that Shiena was lying next to her, sleeping. She then realized that she was lying in her bed, that she was back at her apartment.

"Shiena-chan?" Otoya called.

The brunette slowly opened her eyes. She had dark circles under them, her face was pale and she seemed too exhausted, like she hadn't sleep enough. She looked terrible right now. But somehow, there was something beautiful that was shining in her eyes. She was looking at Otoya so softly, with concern in her eyes. Shiena then sat in the bed, still gazing at her.

"Otoya...how are you?"

"Meh, could be better. My body hurt."

"I...tried my best to match you up. For the cuts it wasn't that hard, I disinfect them and put bandages. I gave you some medicine for your fever. Your broken hands and fingers were a lot harder to take care of, but I looked on the internet how to make a homemade plaster. I think I did it right..."

Otoya looked at her right hand. There was a cheap-looking plaster covering it. She then raised the blanket to have a look at her body. It was full of bandages. She hated that sight, reminding her of her enemy. It just made her want even more to get revenge. But then, she noticed that she was wearing only a t-shirt. She recognized that it belonged to Shiena. An unfashionable, over-sized, t-shirt with some anime design on it. Somehow it softened Otoya's anger. She felt so comfy in Shiena's t-shirt, it was like she was hugging her with her purity.

"How did you find me? And how did you bring me back here?" Otoya asked.

"I received a text from an unknown number, claiming to be you. It says that you prefer for us to break up. I really thought it was you at first and that you had stolen a phone, but then I found a note from you, telling me you will be back soon. This is how I realized that it wasn't you on the phone. So I traced back where the text had been sent, and found you in that old chalet. Then I found a suitcase in it and hide you inside, before I called a taxi to come back here. This way, the driver only thought that I was just on vacation in that chalet."

"I see. That was clever. You really are a smart girl don't you? Thank you for saving me, Shiena-chan."

Shiena blushed a little. Despite her exhausted look. Otoya found her really cute right now. She found the fact that Shiena was worried and so caring with her really adorable. Still, Otoya found it odd. Why was Shiena so concerned about her well being? After what she had done to her, it seemed more logical for her to just have let her died there.

"I only did...what I have to do," Shiena replied. "Otoya...who did this to you?"

Otoya was about to say Midori's name, but she suddenly thought that perhaps it wasn't a good idea. What if it created a conflict between Shiena and her group? Not that Otoya really cared, but she didn't want to put Shiena in a dangerous position. And anyway, dealing with Midori was hers to do, it was personal. She didn't want Shiena or anyone to meddle in it.

"I don't know. They were wearing a mask," Otoya lied. "But I guess it was something personal, out of revenge."

Shiena suddenly looked uncomfortable. Otoya was intrigued by Shiena's behaviour and got something on her mind, something she wanted to test.

"Don't you feel like I deserved it, Shiena-chan? After all, after everything I have done, isn't it like karma? Aren't glad this person did this to me, after what I did to you? I bet you want to thank that person…"

Much to Otoya's surprise, Shiena looked mad. This unexpected reaction made Otoya even more curious about what was going on in her girlfriend's mind.

"Don't say that!" Shiena exclaimed. "There's no way...I would condone torture. This person, whatever their reason was, is wrong. The fact that they are capable of such cruelty is the proof they are no better than you. It doesn't excuse what you did to me and to all those girls, but still, I don't wish for your pain. What that person did is unforgivable. Hurting others is always bad, even if it's someone like you who suffer."

Otoya could almost see it. Shiena's pure heart was shining through every inch of her body. It was so beautiful. Otoya was glad that she hadn't killed her. Not only Shiena loved her and brought her pleasure, she also proved herself to be quite useful. She was her precious eternal blooming flower, she was only hers. She was glad that even a monster like her could be loved so much. She felt so much desire for Shiena right now. She wanted to touch her, to feel her, to enjoy her pure heart as much as she wanted. She wanted to fuck her so bad.

Otoya stretched her arm, trying to reach Shiena. But she suddenly felt a terrible pain in her hand. Out of habit, she had used her right hand, the one who was injured. She let out a pained whine. Shiena looked worried for a moment, before she looked at Otoya with confusion.

"Otoya...what are you trying to do?"

"I just want to sleep with you so badly!"

"That's...not the time for that. You're injured!"

Otoya realized her mistake. Of course Shiena wouldn't be interested in sex right now. She was so sensitive, given the situation she was probably not in the mood. Too bad, Otoya was in the mood, but she couldn't force her. Not in her current state. She kind of depended of Shiena right now. Otoya found something to rectify the situation.

"Yeah, I want to sleep with you. You know, sleeping by your side. What did you think, you naughty girl? You have such a dirty mind sometimes," Otoya said playfully.

Shiena blushed in embarrassment, much to Otoya's pleasure.

"I...No! I thought you were...Ah, forget about it!" Shiena exclaimed as she laid back, showing her back to Otoya.

Ah, looked like Shiena was mad. It wasn't what Otoya wanted. But still, a mad Shiena was cute. But Otoya would prefer if she was in a good mood right now. She stretched her arm, this time her left one, and softly stroke Shiena's back. The brunette let out a surprised moan.

"O-Otoya!? Cut...cut that off…!"

"But Shiena-chan, I'm such in pain right now. I'm sure seeing your cute face as I fall asleep and sleeping close to you will ease the pain."

Shiena sighed, and finally turned back. She was pouting, which reminded Otoya of a squirrel. It was cute.

"Please, come here. I want to feel and look at you as I fall asleep," Otoya asked cheerfully. "Come one, you look tired. Let me comfort you so you have a good sleep too."

Shiena looked like she hesitated for a moment, before she finally approached and laid next to Otoya. The latter wrapped her left arm around the brunette's shoulder. Shiena laid her head on her shoulder, while Otoya pressed her chin on her head.

"Shiena-chan, do you love me?"

"If I didn't love you I wouldn't have done everything I could to save you," Shiena replied.

"Aww, I love you too ~"

Still, Otoya wondered why. Love was such a strange thing. She was still confused about her own feeling for Shiena. She knew she loved her, since she didn't want to kill her and enjoyed her company. Was it the same for Shiena? Could it be that her heart was so pure that she was able to love a monster like her?

"Shiena-chan, why…?"

Otoya heard a soft snore. She looked down and saw that Shiena was already sleeping.

" _Well, she must have been pretty exhausted if she fell asleep so fast,_ " Otoya thought.

Otoya took the time to enjoy Shiena's cute sleeping face, She looked so adorable and vulnerable, Otoya liked that. She felt like she had Shiena's life between her hands, it was a wonderful feeling, it made her feel so powerful.

Otoya took a deep sniff of Shiena's hair. It smelt so good, Otoya really liked the scent. She was really glad she had met Shiena. She wanted her to be hers and only hers, she wanted to fully possess her, to keep her by her side forever. There was no way she would let a flower who may never fade go away. She was going to make sure to take good care of her so she could bloom eternally.

Otoya closed her eyes and snuggled on Shiena, eventually falling asleep happily by thinking about her pure heart and how much she was going to make Midori suffer.

* * *

 **That's pretty much the same chapter as in the original fic, but I made some adjustments to Otoya's personality, which I found was OOC in the original.**


	15. Chapter 15

"I liked the ending. It was predictable, but good nonetheless," Shiena said.

"You really seemed to like that anime. You're pretty when you're happy," Otoya replied.

The brunette blushed a little. She was sitting on the couch with her girlfriend, her arm around her shoulders. They had watched the last episode of a recent anime, Shoujo Kageki Revue Starlight.

"Still, I found it rather weird. A talking giraffe, some random fight scenes, it really reminds me of that other weird anime, Yuri Kuma Arashi," Otoya said.

"Ah, I think it was mostly metaphorical, it's symbolism. But yeah, it's similar. I liked both of them."

"Then, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. So, who was your favourite character? Oh, let me guess...Junna?"

"Uh? Yes, how did you guess?"

"It was obvious. You two are really alike."

"If you say so...and you, did you have a favourite character?"

"Um, I would say...Banana."

"Uh? Why?"

"She's creepy," Otoya replied with a grin.

"Well, she kind of is, but still understandable...and she would make such a great couple with Junna! But KuroMaya is a fine ship too."

And Shiena started a passionate and deep discussion about shipping, while Otoya simply listened to her with a smile, seeming genuinely interested by what she was saying. Then suddenly, Shiena was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Were you expecting some guest?" Otoya asked.

"No...go hide, I'll see who it is."

The serial killer went to hide in the bedroom. Shiena approached the door, cautious. She wasn't expecting anyone. She didn't have many friends. She was worried that it was the police that came to arrest Otoya, and herself for letting a notorious murderer live here. With a shaky hand, she grabbed the handle and opened the door.

"Hello, Shiena-chan!"

The brunette remained speechless. She wasn't expecting that.

"...Ichinose?"

Haru was in the doorframe, a friendly smile on her face. She wasn't alone. Tokaku was with her, with her usual emotionless expression. For a moment, Shiena thought that they might be there to finish the job and eliminate her, but then she realized that Class Black was over and that it didn't seem like Haru to do that.

"What...what are you doing here?" Shiena asked, cautious.

"There was something I need to give you. May I come in?"

Shiena hesitated for a moment. What could Haru possibly want to give her? And why? After all, she wanted to kill her. Shiena felt some guiltiness over that, which made her choose to let Haru and Tokaku come in. She felt like after what she had done, she couldn't refuse.

"So what it is?" Shiena asked.

Haru looked inside of her bag and took out something. It was some kind of scroll, and handed it to Shiena.

"There. It's your diploma," Haru said.

"My...diploma?"

"Yeah, for Class Black. Mizorogi-sensei would be happy if everyone can have theirs, so I decided to give them to all of you," Haru said with a smile.

Shiena looked at the scroll with some hesitation. Did she really deserve it? She wasn't sure she did, but if it pleased her old teacher, then it was fine. She actually appreciated Mizorogi as a teacher, he was nice and kind. She kind of felt bad for him to have ended up with a class full of assassins instead of normal students. So Shiena accepted the diploma and took it.

"Thanks...Uh...you can give me Oto...Takechi's one. I...I know where she's hiding so I could give it to her, it would be safer for you."

"I would have been for not giving it to her, but Haru insisted to give them to everyone," Tokaku said.

"Well, it's true that Takechi-san can be...dangerous, but it doesn't mean that I shouldn't give her her diploma," Haru argued. "But...why do you know where she is? Have you seen her after Class Black?"

"Uh…" Shiena said, trying to find a good excuse.

"That voice...Haru-chi!?"

What Shiena was fearing happened. Otoya got out of the room and rushed towards Haru, arms opened, clearly about to hug her. Haru looked too surprised to react. Tokaku immediately went in front of her and pulled out a knife, forcing the serial killer to stop.

"Stay away from Haru!" she threatened.

"Uh? You're calling her like that now...I see that you got closer since I left Class Black. How unfortunate, it seems that Haru-chi is taken now," Otoya said with an exaggerated sad expression.

Somehow, what she said bothered Shiena.

"Anyway, it's not like I could be dangerous right now," Otoya added, showing them her injured hand in a plaster.

"How did you get that injury? And those marks on your face...Are you okay?" Haru asked with concern.

Tokaku seemed annoyed by Haru's sympathy towards Otoya. The latter suddenly had a sad expression, like she was consciously trying to gain even more pity. Shiena also felt annoyed by that.

"She just found crazier than her, someone more dangerous than she is," Shiena replied.

"Hey, crazier okay, but not more dangerous," Otoya protested with a fake hurtful expression.

"It doesn't matter. What are you doing here?" Tokaku asked coldly.

"Uh? But I'm living here, obviously."

Both Tokaku and Haru looked at Shiena with surprise. Haru seemed worried, while Tokaku looked indifferent.

"Why on Earth would you let that serial killer live with you?" the blue haired girl asked as if it was the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"Well…"

"We're dating!" Otoya exclaimed happily.

Shiena would have preferred if she didn't say that. Now they were gazing at her not only with surprise, but with confusion.

"And here I thought you were rather smart," Tokaku said.

"Hey, don't insult my girlfriend!" Otoya said with an angry expression that didn't seem sincere.

"Anyway, let's give her her diploma and leave," Tokaku said.

"But...I would want to talk with Shiena-chan a little," Haru said.

"I don't want you to be around that...monster," Tokaku replied as she glanced at Otoya.

"What a hurtful comment! I'm sad now…" Otoya said with a mocking smile. "How about a double date?"

"Absolutely not. Let's go, Haru…"

"But...how about I go to a walk with Shiena-chan?" Haru proposed.

Tokaku looked like she hesitated for a moment, before she sighed.

"Do as you wish. But I stay here to keep an eye on her," Tokaku said.

"Ah? I'll be stuck with you while our cute girlfriends are having fun together? Not fair! I want to play with Haru-chi!"

Tokaku pointed the knife at her with a menacing aura. Otoya raised her hands, smiling.

"Okay okay, let's have a friendly chat while those two go for a walk."

Tokaku replied nothing to that. Haru softly grabbed Shiena's hand and headed to the door. The brunette would have like if they asked for her opinion first. But she decided to go along with the situation and followed Haru without protest. She glanced one last time at her girlfriend, who was still smiling yet looked unpleased, and left her apartment with Haru.

* * *

"So, how are you? You know, since you got poisoned…" Haru asked.

The two girls were walking in a park near Shiena's place.

"Well, I was hospitalized for a while, but I'm fine now. And...what about you? I see that...you survived Class Black. I'm...glad."

"Ah, yes. It wasn't easy though, everyone was pretty determinate to kill me. Good thing Tokaku was there to protect me, even if she ended up trying to kill me too."

"Uh? Why?!"

"It's a long story...but everything is fine now," Haru answered.

They remained silent for a moment. Shiena felt awkward. She didn't know what to say.

"Why are you with Takechi-san?" Haru suddenly asked.

Shiena kind of wish that she wouldn't have asked that. It was hard to find an appropriate reply to this, since even Shiena was still wondering why she was with her.

"Because I love her...I guess. Being with her...makes me feel good."

"I see, but...are you sure it's safe? She's a serial killer after all. And that injury on your face...is it because of her?"

The brunette brushed the bandage on her cheek, feeling embarrassed.

"Well, yes...and not just that…"

"So she hurt you!? And you're with her regardless?"

"It just happened once...twice...but she's not hurting me anymore! And it's not like the only one who has a girlfriend that hurt them...Azuma tried to kill you."

Haru blushed in shame, her hand touching her own chest. Shiena felt a little bit dumb. What she said made her sounded like a battered woman. But she knew that her situation was different. Otoya couldn't help but hurt others, it was in her nature. It was already a miracle that she was now treating her right, and Shiena was fine with it.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to insult your relationship with Azuma. But Otoya and I are fine now. She's nice to me, and she stopped killing people. It's all thanks to me. Being with her...save people. I'm doing the world a favour by being with her and...it makes me happy. I like that feeling. And I love her."

Haru looked hesitating for a moment, before she smiled softly.

"Then I suppose it's fine. You could have a good impact on Takechi-san. You could even make her change for the best, with love," Haru said.

Shiena smiled with pity. Haru was too innocent for her own good, so naive. A psychopath like Otoya couldn't change. But somehow, Haru's naivety somehow comforted Shiena.

"I'm sorry, Ichinose. For trying to kill you," Shiena suddenly said.

"Uh? But you never actually tried."

"That's only because Kirigaya poisoned me before, but it was my intention. But I realized now...that killing you would have been wrong. You're a good person, you don't deserve to die. I feel bad just to know you were targeted into this twisted killing game, and I'm glad that you managed to survive, I really do."

Haru's smile seemed brighter as she gently took Shiena's hands, looking at her in the eyes.

"No, I'm sure you wouldn't have tried. You don't seem like a killer to me. You're also a good person, I really enjoyed my time spent with you at Myojo Academy. If possible, I would...I would like us to be friends. For real."

Shiena felt a warm feeling in her chest. She wasn't used to such kindness, to have someone wanting to genuinely be her friend.

"I...I would love to," Shiena finally replied.

Haru smiled happily. Shiena could feel how pure Haru was, she truly had a pure heart. But somehow, this thought didn't make her happy. The same irritation she felt back then when Otoya talked to Haru came back.

"We...we should go back now, before our girlfriends killed each other or worst, trash my apartment."

"You're right. I'm glad we were able to see each other," Haru said honestly as they headed back to the apartment.

"Yeah, me too," Shiena replied, trying to hide her growing discomfort.

* * *

"It was nice talking to you, I hope we'll see each other soon," Haru said as she headed for the door.

"Yeah, me too! Thanks for the diploma, I'll treasure it, especially since it comes from you," Otoya said cheerfully.

"She wasn't talking to you," Tokaku said harshly.

"It's okay. But Takechi-san, this diploma isn't from me, it's from Mizorogi-sensei."

"Oh? That guy...I almost forgot about him. I only have place in my mind for cute girls," Otoya replied with a wink.

"Ok, that's enough. We're going now. Come, Haru," Tokaku said as she grabbed Haru's hand and opened the door.

"Ah, goodbye, see you another time!" Haru said.

They both left the apartment and closed the door behind them. Otoya looked at her diploma with a smile, like she was thinking about something pleasant. Once again Shiena felt this irritating feeling. Upset, she went to her bedroom and laid on her bed, hiding her face in her pillow.

After a few minutes, she heard the door opened.

"Shiena-chan? Is there something wrong?" Otoya asked.

The brunette didn't reply. She then felt the bed moving. Otoya must have sat on it. A hand suddenly started to lightly brushed her back, but Shiena did her best to ignore it.

"Come on Shiena-chan, what's wrong? Weren't you happy to see Haru-chi? Or did Azuma-san bother you as much as she did to me?"

Shiena suddenly turned back, glaring at Otoya.

"You sure were happy to see Ichinose," she said with a reproachful voice.

"Well, of course, it's Haru-chi after all. She's so cute and pretty," Otoya said with a dreamy expression.

Shiena was mad, but she wasn't even sure why she was.

"More than I am, uh…," Shiena replied bitterly.

"Um? Well, yes," Otoya said.

"Wow, you really suck at comforting someone."

"I'm just being honest for once."

"So she's prettier than me, and she has…a pure heart. Purer than mine. She's most your type than I am, isn't right?"

Otoya remained quiet for a moment, before an amused smirk appeared on her lips.

"No way, Shiena-chan….you're actually jealous! How adorable ~"

"What!? N-No, I'm not…"

But Shiena wondered if it was the truth. Could she really be jealous? It seemed like a plausible possibility, But it would mean that she was truly in love with Otoya, something she wasn't sure was a good thing.

"A-Anyway, the point is, Ichinose is both a girl with a pretty face and with a pure heart. You're probably more interested in her than in me. After all, isn't she your idea type?"

"Don't say that, she's not. My ideal type is older, and she's already with the annoying Azuma."

"So you're just with me because Ichinose is not available…"

"Of course not. Even if Haru-chi was single, I wouldn't date her. Because I would have killed her before. Her pretty face is only what I see with her, but you, I saw you pure heart first."

"But...you know that she has a pure heart now, so…"

"It doesn't matter. I prefer yours. And you know, Haru-chi...she's kind of dumb."

"...what?"

"Well, maybe not dumb, more….naive. Someone like her...would never be able to understand me the way you do, to accept my true nature. That's what I like about you. You're able to love me for who I am, to accept me, understand me. Haru-chi wouldn't. I would easily get bored of her and kill her. But you, I don't think I could even become bored of you. It's too much interesting and fun to be around you, Shiena-chan."

Shiena suddenly felt her heart raced, and blushed. There was something creepy in what Otoya said, but somehow, she also found it comforting. It made her happy to hear that. It made sense. Haru was too naive, she would probably try to change Otoya rather than accept her for who she was, and it would probably annoy Otoya one day. Only her could truly love Otoya. This thought reassured Shiena. They both could only love each other.

"I love you, Otoya. Only I could," Shiena said softly.

"And only I can truly love you," Otoya replied with a smile that genuinely seemed happy. "We were meant to be with each other, you were born to be with me."

Not so long ago it would have creeped out Shiena to hear that, but not today. It only made her so glad and happy that she smiled. Otoya then suddenly went on top of her and kissed her. It was exactly what Shiena needed. The kiss continued for a moment, until Otoya broke it and laid her head on Shiena's belly.

"Your tummy is so warm and soft," Otoya began to say. "I always liked that part on women. A woman's belly is so comfy, especially their inside. Truly beautiful. When I see girls like Haru-chi, I just want to cut them open and play with their guts."

Shiena knew that what she said should bother her. It did make her unease, but strangely it didn't creep her out as it should. She was just too used to it, too jaded.

"But I prefer yours where they are, safe in your belly. Your tummy is fine the way it is, all immaculate and pure like your heart...well, almost," Otoya said as she pointed the slight scar on it, caused during their first encounter since Shiena left the hospital. "But something perfect wouldn't be interesting, some imperfections can be attractive too. Especially if I'm the cause of them."

Otoya suddenly kissed her scar, which made Shiena shivered. She was ticklish there. She then stuck out her tongue and traced it on Shiena's belly as she removed her underwear, going down…

"O-Otoya…!"

"Shhh, let me show you some of my love," Otoya said as she kissed her inner thigh, before going for the main dish.

Shiena gasp in pleasure, leaving her body in Otoya's hands...well, tongue, and spend a wonderful moment with her, forgetting about her worries and allowing herself to enjoy the present moment.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi there! Been a while since I update this one. Well I'm back. Once again here's a rewriting of one of the original B &B chapters. I felt like it needed to be redone, because some character was ooc in the original, and it was important to the plot. I hope you'll like it!**

 **warning: contain tortures**

* * *

She knew it was only provocation. Usually she wouldn't have reacted to such puerile attempt to make her mad. But it went too far. She couldn't keep her eyes close to that.

Sasoriza Midori, the girl who dared to kidnap and torture her, was kissing Shiena right before her eyes.

Otoya was hidden inside of the closet. She was there since she and Shiena heard a knock at the door. She was a fugitive after all, she couldn't risk appearing in front of Shiena's guest. But she wasn't expecting it to be Midori.

Why was she there? She talked to Shiena about hacking something. Then she looked at the closet. Otoya was sure she knew she was hiding there. She even smirked when she looked at the door. A malicious smirk that infuriated Otoya. She hated that girl. She never hated someone before as much as she hated Midori.

Then this bitch dared to kiss Shiena. Her Shiena. She put her lips on what belonged to her, on her property. Otoya was about to explode. She was so furious right now. But she managed to keep her composure. She needed to control herself or else she might do something stupid. She wasn't the type to let her emotions take control of her. She was able to keep her frustration inside for a while, planning to use it as a fuel for what she was going to do to Midori later.

What bothered her most was that Shiena didn't push her away as soon as she pressed her lips on hers. Did she like that? Or maybe she was just to surprise to reach. That better be it. Otherwise, Otoya wouldn't forgive her easily. But she had some faith in Shiena's love for her, so she knew she wouldn't cheat on her. If it was the case, she would have to punish her severely.

Midori eventually broke the kiss, and glanced once again at the closet with a smirk. Otoya really wanted to cut off her lips and break her teeth so she would never smile like that again. Shiena blushed, much to Otoya's annoyance.

"Sasoriza...sorry. I appreciate you, but...I don't see you that way. I only view you as a friend," Shiena said.

This made Otoya extremely happy. So Shiena was really faithful to her. She really loved her. This thought calmed her a bit. But she was still angry at Midori and ready to make her pay.

"It's okay, Shiena-san. I understand. Thanks for being honest with me. And if you need any help, don't hesitate to call me. I'll always be there for you," Midori replied.

She eventually left the apartment, not without glancing one last time at the closet with her malicious smirk. Shiena went to her bedroom and Otoya used it as an opportunity to leave the closet without being seeing and left the apartment, ready to do what she wanted to do since the day Midori kept her captive.

* * *

"It must have pissed you off, when I kiss Shiena-san. I must admit that I'm kind of surprised it was enough to provoke you. Do you actually love this girl? How surprising. Didn't expect a monster like you to have those kinds of feelings."

Otoya was facing Midori in a backstreet, scissors in hand. She knew it was only provocation, but she couldn't let that slide. It may be her only chance to get revenge on Midori. She remembered the pain and the humiliation she went through by her hands. She only bared with it because she was hoping she could do the same to Midori one day. And this day will be today.

"Shiena-chan belongs to me. I won't accept you touching her like that."

"Belong to you? Ah, of course. She's just an object to you, what was I expecting. Anyway, it was dumb of you. You rush right into my trap. Looks like you aren't as smart as you think," Midori added, smirking with arrogance as she pulled out a gun. "I was kind of surprised when Shiena-san called me to ask me my help. Looked like you haven't told her about me. Um, I wonder why? Well it doesn't matter. I'll kill you today once and for all!"

Otoya wasn't scared. She never been. Just by how Midori was holding her gun, she knew she wasn't used to shooting.

"I remember now, your uniform...I killed a girl with the same as yours. Let me guess, she was your friend? Girlfriend? I fucked her good before slicing her throat. Her blood slashing on me was wonderful," Otoya taunted.

Midori looked furious, but she smiled aggressively.

"Thanks for telling me that. I'll do the same to Shiena-san right after I killed you."

Otoya didn't like what she heard. So without any hesitation, she rushed towards her, moving in zigzag. Good thing her hand was healed now. The green haired girl shot, but she missed. Otoya managed to grab her armed hand and squeezed it, making Midori dropped her weapon. True terror appeared in her brown eyes, much to Otoya's delight. That was what she wanted to see. She'll make Midori her new prey, but first…

Otoya grabbed her by the collar and stole her a kiss. It wasn't a passionate one. It was a quick and rough kiss, which seemed to confuse greatly Midori, who pushed her back.

"W-What was that for!?"

"Getting back the kiss you stole to my Shiena-chan," Otoya replied, before punching her in the face.

Midori fell on the ground. Otoya quickly straddled her, pinning her with one hand, using the other one to grab her chin and look at her in the eyes.

"You have a cute face. How about you be my next victim? You're always there to speak about my victims, defending their honour, so I think it's time for you to experience what they felt by my hands."

Midori began to shiver in fear, before beginning to struggle. But Otoya was stronger than her. She lifted her shirt to have a better view of her body and was surprised to discover what was under. Midori had several burn scars. It kind of turned on Otoya, who approached her scissors from her belly.

"You have nice scars. Mind if I give you some new ones? Hehehe," Otoya said as she started to mutilate her.

Midori let out a cry of pain when the scissors cut her skin. It sounded like music to Otoya's ears. It had been such a long time since she had done that, she missed it. The feeling of scissors cutting flesh, the blood dripping, the sounds of women's scream. It was truly wonderful. And it was the first time she was doing that for revenge, it felt so right. Midori tortured her, and she was able to torture her too. Payback was such a sweet thing, it was washing off the bad aftertaste left by her anger and humiliation caused by Midori. For once she felt like her victim truly deserved this.

The green haired girl's belly was now all bloody, covered in cuts. Truly a wonderful sight. So she continued to cut her, on her arms, her legs, just following her impulsion and cutting her anywhere she wanted. Midori struggled even more and managed to hit Otoya. The serial killer stopped for a moment, before grabbing Midori's right hand.

"Hey, Midori-chan. Are you left or right-handed? You don't want to tell me? Then I'll assume your right-handed like most people."

Oh, that felt so good. Such sweet revenge. She pinned Midori's hand on the ground and suddenly stabbed it, piercing it. Midori let out a scream of pain, tears forming in her eyes. Otoya truly enjoyed this. It felt so good to torture someone she hated, it felt more satisfying than her past murders. She wanted more, she wanted to go farther. She wanted to do something permanent.

She approached the scissors from Midori's face and she let her saw it, just to see the terror in her eyes. So exciting. And then Midori's left eye expressed emotion for the last time. Otoya had gouged it. Midori was screaming in agony, heavily crying. Otoya took the time to admire her work. Midori's crying face was so beautiful. And the blood on it only made it more arousing. She then gently stroke her face like she wanted to comfort her.

"Shhh, it will be alright, Midori-chan. You still have one eye left. Don't worry, I'm far from being over. We'll have so much fun together, I promise," Otoya said softly.

She was starting to get wet. It had been such a while since she had felt that way, the pleasure of slicing up someone. And the fact it was someone she hated made it even more exciting. She wondered what she should cut next.

But then suddenly, she felt like there was something wrong with this situation. Obviously she wasn't feeling guilty about what she had done, but something didn't feel right. She suddenly began to think about Shiena, about how much pleasure she had with her. Yet she was having pleasure with another girl...Was she cheating on Shiena? Not that she really cares. But she still wanted to remain faithful to her, she valued her pleasure with her. She didn't feel bad about it, but she still chose to be in a serious relationship with Shiena. She didn't want to ruin what she had with her by enjoying pleasure with someone else. She didn't want to get used to this. Torturing someone she hated was too much fun, she didn't want to risk getting addicted to it, especially since there wasn't anyone else she hated.

Otoya sighed. What should she do then? She still wanted Midori dead. Letting her alive would be too much of a risk. But she didn't want to enjoy it too much, so she'll have to be quick.

"You're lucky, Midori-chan. I'll kill you so quickly I won't even have the time to enjoy it."

"P-Please...don't kill me," she replied weakly between two sobs.

"Ah, come one, you're a killer too. You know those words never actually did anything to prevent the inevitable. You can only blame yourself. If you hadn't come today you may have live longer. Well, it's time to say goodbye…"

"No...Collective Dismissal...will make you pay if you kill me. You won't be able to be with Shiena-san anymore. Killing me...will only cause you pain!"

Otoya hadn't thought about that. Midori was part of Shiena's group. Would they know she was the one to kill her? Maybe? Was she willing to take the risk? It could badly affect her relationship with Shiena. Then again, she couldn't really spare Midori. And she didn't want to.

She suddenly heard voices. People were coming there. They would see her. She had to go. She looked at Midori, who was still sobbing in pain on the ground. She didn't have the time to kill her. Somehow, it didn't really bother her. She felt like maybe it was better this way. Killing her could have brought her too much pleasure, and problems with Collective Dismissal. As people began to approach them, Otoya fleed, uncertain about what was going to happen.

* * *

Shiena was worried sick. She went to put the USB key Midori gave her, containing the data hacked from Myojo, and when she came back to check the closet Otoya had disappeared. She was worried that Otoya might have been mad about Midori kissing her and went to kill her. She may have promise to not kill anymore, but it was Otoya. She was not trustworthy.

The brunette asked Midori to ask another hacker to hack Myojo, and then bring her the data. She couldn't risk to hack them herself, but at the same time, she had to know the truth. Myojo was hiding stuff and she was too curious to let it go.

Shiena decided to leave to search for Otoya, but as soon as she opened the door, there she was. With a stain of blood on her shirt. Probably not hers. It only worried Shiena even more.

"O-Otoya!? What have you done!?"

The serial killer ignored her and went inside. She put her dirty shirt in the laundry and put her pyjama.

"Otoya...did you kill Sasoriza?"

It took a few seconds before she answered.

"I didn't kill that girl," she simply replied.

"Then where did blood come from?"

"I was attacked by the same person who tortured me. So I tried to kill her. But I couldn't."

"You couldn't? Why? It was a woman? Did you see her face?"

"No she was wearing a mask, but I know it was her. I recognized the voice. I couldn't kill her...because it would have been too much fun. I already have you. It would have been...unfaithful."

Shiena was confused. First, Otoya seemed like she was telling the truth. Secondly, what did she mean by being unfaithful? She then understood. Otoya had sexual pleasure when she killed, it was the same as sex to her thus, cheating. Shiena was used to her girlfriend twisted logic. And for some reason, she trusted her. She felt like she wouldn't have killed just out of jealousy. She knew she was the only one she loved. And she was worried to know the person who tortured her was still out there.

"This person...she's not dead, right?" Shiena asked.

"No, but after what I have done to her, I don't think she'll come back any time soon."

Shiena was somehow relieved to hear that. She didn't want this person to come back, or Otoya to kill her.

Then suddenly, Otoya approached her and suddenly kissed her. Her kiss was hungry and full of passion, as well as desire. Shiena didn't fight back at first, until Otoya slipped her hands under her t-shirt. She pushed her.

"That's...that's not the time!" Shiena protested.

"But Shiena-chan, almost killing a woman excited me too much. I need it. Otherwise...I may snap. I really need your help, please. And it will feel good for you, I promise."

Shiena hesitated. She wasn't in the mood for that, she was too worried. But she didn't want Otoya to snap and become dangerous. The safest thing to do in this situation was to let her do as she pleased.

Otoya gently took her hand and started to head for the bedroom. Shiena offered no resistance, she accepted what will happen, but she couldn't help but be worried about Midori and the mysterious person who once kidnapped her girlfriend.

* * *

 **The main thing I changed was the fact Otoya spared Midori in the original, while in this version she just took too much time and had to leave. I didn't think Otoya really has a reason to spare someone, especially not Midori. She doesn't have the moral to do so.**

 **I hope you're still interested in this story, cuz it's not over. Seeya next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi everyone! Been a while since I updated this fic. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it! So here's another remake chapter of the original fic, this time it's a remake of chapters 32 to 35. I hope you'll like this new version.**

* * *

"Sasoriza… tell me the truth."

Midori remained quiet for a moment, avoiding her gaze. Shiena had asked to meet her alone and they were both in a motel room, where the green haired girl was currently living. Shiena had questions for her since Otoya's previous encounter with her kidnapper and she was expecting answers from her comrade.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Midori replied.

"What happened to your face?"

"Wow, rude."

"Stop messing around! How did you get injured?"

Shiena wasn't dumb. Otoya encountering her kidnapper and hurting them, and Midori being injured right after, it couldn't be a coincidence. She didn't want to suspect a fellow member from Collective Dismissal, but at the same time, it made sense. Otoya was their enemy, she killed one of them, but it didn't seem like their modus operandi at all. Something felt off with this situation and only Midori could clarify things.

"I was injured during one of my assassination attempts," Midori replied.

"What happened with the target?"

"She escaped."

"And who was she?"

Midori sighed. Her look on her face was one of someone who knew they were cornered. She then suddenly smirked with a defeated look.

"Jack the Ripper of the 21st century," Midori revealed.

Shiena froze. Even if she had a doubt about that, having a confirmation shocked her. Her reaction seemed to amuse Midori who was now grinning.

"Yes, the one who did that to me was your dear Otoya-san."

The brunette remained speechless. Otoya was the one who injured Midori. But it didn't mean she was the one who kidnapped her, there could still be an explanation.

"Please, tell me you only tried to kill her under Collective Dismissal orders, or because she attacked you for kissing me," Shiena said desperately.

"She did that to me as revenge because I kidnapped and tortured her for days and tried to kill her."

Shiena's fist instinctively raised and she punched Midori right in the face, and the green haired girl fell on the bed.

"Why have you done that!?" Shiena shouted angrily.

"Ouch… " Midori groaned and she rose up, stroking her cheek. "My face is already enough damage, please don't injure it more."

Midori then let out a giggle, which frustrated Shiena even more.

"Why are you so angry? Otoya-san is a serial killer, a total psychopath, she raped, tortured and killed so many innocent women. Why are you angry that I give her what someone like her deserved?"

Shiena wanted to reply something to that, but she couldn't deny what Midori just said. She was right, Otoya hurt so many people, how could she defend her? Still, she couldn't accept what Midori did, she still thought it was wrong.

"It doesn't make what you did right. It only means you're the same as her!" Shiena replied.

This time, Midori looked pissed, there was anger in her eyes, but she managed to keep her composure.

"I did it for justice! What I did was righteous, I am nothing like her!" Midori exclaimed, before regaining her calm and smirk. "Shiena-san, you don't see things clearly because you love her. Love blinded you. You need to come back to your senses. This girl is a monster, she's incapable of empathy and she takes pleasure into hurting others. Someone like her can't love. She doesn't love you. She's only using you. And when she'll be tired of you, well you'll end up like all her unfortunate victims…"

"You're wrong! Otoya loves me! I'm not like all those women she killed, I'm special to her! She'll never be bored of me, and… I love her too. Stop judging my relationship with her, you know nothing about us!"

Midori stopped smirking and looked at Shiena with true disappointment in her eyes.

"Wow, you really are a lost cause huh… if you're capable of loving a monster like her, then it means you're no better than her. Then I shouldn't feel bad about what I'm going to do to you."

"What do you mean… ?"

The green haired girl grinned madly as she jumped on Shiena. The latter didn't have the time to react that she felt a slight pain on her neck that resembles a mosquito bite. The brunette immediately recoiled and noticed what Midori was holding: a syringe.

"What… what did you inject me!?"

Midori suddenly looked at her emotionlessly. Shiena slowly started to feel intense pain spreading inside her body. The pain was such that she couldn't even stand up, she collapsed on the floor. This pain reminded her of an incident that happened to her: the time Hitsugi poisoned her.

"I'm sorry, Shiena-san, but I had my own reason to bring you here. My revenge against Otoya-san isn't over yet."

Shiena let out a cry of pain, tears falling from her eyes, and she lost consciousness due to the pain.

* * *

When she was unconscious, Midori had put Shiena in the bed and sat by her side, waiting. Part of her felt guilty about this, but she quickly reminded herself that Shiena was defending her arch enemy. She convinced herself that what she was doing was right and that the brunette deserved it. But still, she didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain.

Shiena slowly opened her eyes. There was no more sign of pain on her face, quite the contrary, she looked calmed and relaxed. But when her eyes met Midori's, fear would be read in them.

"Sasoriza… what have you done… to me?"

"I poisoned you. Don't worry, it won't kill you now. You still have some hours to live. Hm, I didn't know it would be that painful thought, so while you were unconscious I injected you with morphine. How do you feel?"

Midori knew Shiena should panic right now, but the morphine was preventing it. She looked afraid, but still calm. She tried to move, but couldn't, probably too weak to.

"I… feel nothing. I know I should freak out, but… I'm not."

Midori couldn't help but feel relieved. She really didn't want Shiena to be in pain.

"Why… are you doing this?" Shiena weakly asked.

"I already told you, for justice-"

"No, it… can't only be that. Otoya… did something to you. This as to be… personal."

Midori didn't like this question. To her, she was really doing this for justice. Trying to justify her action with a personal reason would make it feel like… less righteous. But at the same time, she wanted to confess to someone, tell someone about what she went through, about her pain.

"I have always been treated as if I was… different. I have difficulties feeling emotions or bonding with others. People used to bully me as a kid and adults hated me. Things got worst when… I accidentally killed my teacher. Even my own parents started to hate me. They mistreated me so much that I wanted to die. But I wanted them to die with me. So I burned down our house with the intention of killing us all, but I ended up surviving. It's like fate wanted me to stay alive, like I have a purpose to accomplish. And I discovered this purpose when… Otoya-san killed _her_ …"

Midori's voice cracked when she said that last sentences. It was starting to get her emotional, but she couldn't stop now.

"Wonder how I became a member of Collective Dismissal? I may have been bullied as a kid, but I wasn't as a teenager. People were scared of me, because of those rumours about me being a killer. Well, there weren't wrong… But there was this girl in my class, a really sweet and pure girl who was unfortunately bullied. It really pissed me off. And when I learned that her bullies had planned something even worst for her, I… I snapped, and killed them all. Collective Dismissal learned about it and invited me to join. I wasn't sure at first, but then, that girl… was murdered by Otoya-san. This is how I realized my purpose. Cleansing this world from horrible people. I thought Collective Dismissal would help me accomplish my purpose, but it didn't. Killing bullies is not what I'm meant to do. I'm fated to kill much more dangerous people. People like Otoya-san…"

Midori sighed. Thinking about her brought back painful memories.

"This girl… was the only person I managed to bond with. I was feeling something for her, but I never knew what. When she learned I killed her bullies she didn't tell the police, even if she didn't approve. She wanted to meet me but I was busy, so we planned to see each other the day after… but she was murdered before I could. Because of your girlfriend, I'll never know what I was feeling for that girl and what she wanted to tell me, and I lost the only person I cared about!"

A true look of horror appeared on Shiena's face as tears roll on her cheeks. Did she finally realize how awful her girlfriend was? Did she have regret? It doesn't matter. It was too late for regret now. Shiena was guilty, just like Otoya. But Midori still felt a little bit bad for her. She gently stroke Shiena's cheeks and wiped her tear away.

"Aww, poor Shiena-san… feeling bad for me? Or perhaps you finally realized how wrong you were to fall in love with Otoya-san. Either way, it's useless. It won't change what I have planned for both of you."

"You… you don't understand… I already know Otoya… is horrible. But I can… make her change. When she's with me… she doesn't kill…"

"So you believe your love will change her? How foolish, and here I thought you were smart…"

"No… I know Otoya… will never change. But I can still change… her behaviour… by being with her. I understand her, I accept her, I… protect people by being with her. What I do is right. I'm saving people. There's nothing wrong… with what I'm doing."

Midori felt confused by this statement. Could it be true? Could Shiena actually be with Otoya to prevent her from killing? It didn't matter. Midori knew she would fail. And it didn't change the fact she killed the only person she cared about. She had to pay for that. They both have to pay for that.

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because… I feel sorry for you. I'm sorry… for what you went through. I understand… why you did what you did. But it's not right. You're not going… to bring her back. Otoya… is not a threat anymore. What you're doing is… useless."

"Shut up! What I do is for justice! I'm going to avenge every victim Otoya-san made, I'll make sure there no more of them. What she did is unforgivable-"

The door suddenly burst open.

* * *

Otoya didn't lose any time and violently opened the motel room's door. She stepped inside and discovered Shiena lying on the bed, with Midori by her side. The green haired girl looked like she had been interrupted, but immediately smirked when she saw Otoya.

"You took your time, Otoya-san. I almost thought you wouldn't come. I see that you have seen my message."

Earlier, the serial killer received a message text from Shiena, or rather, her phone. The sender was Midori, who asked her to come to this motel otherwise, she would kill Shiena.

"This time, I won't fail to kill you," threatened Otoya as she pulled out a pair of scissors.

Midori immediately reacted, putting a knife under's Shiena's throat.

"Move and I'll slice her throat," Midori warned.

Otoya immediately stopped. She didn't feel worried about Shiena, but she didn't want to take the risk of getting her killed. Shiena was precious to her, she was useful after all. Her death would be a waste.

"What do you want," Otoya asked with resignation.

"Isn't obvious? I want to get revenge on you."

"Shiena has nothing to do with that. Release her."

"Ah, this is where you are wrong. You killed someone important to me, it would be fair that I do the same to you. Maybe you should feel what your victims' loved ones felt when you stole them away from them! Maybe this way you can finally understand and feel the pain you inflicted to others."

Otoya didn't like that. Midori was in a position of her power, and she seemed to enjoy it. Otoya really disliked that her worst enemy as power over her, but as long as she as Shiena as a hostage she had to obey. She wouldn't let her eternal blooming flower die so easily. If she couldn't kill Shiena, no one else should.

"But it wouldn't hurt you, wouldn't it? Someone like you can't understand love, you can't understand the feeling of losing a loved one. Killing Shiena-san in front of you wouldn't be enough satisfying, I need to destroy you, I need to shatter the illusion you created, so you can die unloved like you deserve to be!"

"And how do you intend to do that?" Otoya asked, genuinely curious.

A malicious grin appeared on Midori's face. Shiena suddenly started to cry in pain, much to Otoya's surprise.

"Looks like the morphine doesn't work anymore… I deadly poisoned Shiena-san. Unless I give her the antidote, she doesn't have long to live."

Shiena continued to moan in pain. It didn't make Otoya feel bad for her, but it upset her a little. Only she was allowed to make Shiena scream, she was hers to make suffer. Shiena belonged to her and no one else was allowed to touch her other than her.

"Let me guess: I have to do something specific in order for you to give her the antidote. What is it? Do I have to beg? Cry? Get on my knees?"

"As I thought, you are really calm for someone who learns that the person she supposedly loves is about to die. As I expected, you heartless monster. But no, this is not what I want you to do. I have specific plans for you, a way to reveal your awful nature and destroy you. I'll force you to let Shiena-san dies."

"How-"

Midori suddenly drew another weapon that looked like a gun and shot Otoya. The serial killer felt a light pain, like a mosquito bite on her arm. She lowered her head and discovered that she had been stung by a dart. Midori let out a satisfied and slightly insane laugh.

"What is that?" Otoya asked.

"The same poison I used on Shiena-san," Midori said as she pulled out a flask from her pocket. "And this is the only antidote I have. Only one of you can survive tonight, and I'll make you to the honour to choose."

Midori suddenly threw the flask at Otoya, who caught it. Suddenly, Otoya started to feel pain in all her body. The poison was spreading in her body. She looked at the antidote, the only thing that could save her life. The choice seemed obvious. She will drink it and live. Shiena may be important to her, but what would be the point in her living if she was herself dead? Better save herself than save someone she couldn't use anymore.

But then she saw Midori's expression. The green haired girl was smiling in such an infuriating way. She was gloating, she knew Otoya would take the antidote for herself. This was what she wanted.

Otoya understood her plan. She knew how Midori wanted to get revenge. By ruining her relationship with Shiena. She wanted Shiena to know to real her, the selfish person she was. She wanted to destroy the love Shiena had for her. Even if Otoya valued her life more than Shiena's, it pissed her off to do something that would give satisfaction to Midori. But it wasn't like she would die just to prove her wrong…

She then realized something. Midori was a person of justice, there was no way she would let an innocent like Shiena die. And if she wanted to destroy her love, then she had to live. Which meant… Midori lied. She had a second antidote for Shiena.

Otoya suddenly had an idea. A really risky idea, but if it can ruin Midori's plan and erase this frustrating smile from her face, maybe it worth it. And Since Midori had a second antidote, it should be fine. She won't let her have the satisfaction to be right and win.

She opened the flask and approached it from her lips and put sip the liquid, keeping it in her mouth. Midori grinned with satisfaction and Otoya couldn't wait to wipe it out her face. She approached Shiena and Midori recoiled a little, still armed.

"See that Shiena-san, your dear girlfriend preferred to save herself and let you die, see what kind of selfish monster you're in love with-"

Otoya suddenly kissed Shiena, letting the antidote flew in her mouth. Shiena instinctively swallowed it. She then broke the kiss and stared at Midori. Shiena had stopped crying in pain. The green haired girl looked in shocked by what happened, and Otoya appreciated the confusion on her face.

"What… what did you do!? No, it's impossible… Someone like you would never do something like that! Sacrificing yourself for someone else… it isn't you!" Midori shouted.

Now was the time to act. Now that she had to satisfaction to have ruined Midori's fun, it was time to kill her and take the second antidote. She rushed towards Midori, raising her scissors, ready to take her out in one strike. The green haired girl looked too shock and taken by surprise to react on time. It was the end of her, she will kill her after proving her wrong and take the antidote-

Otoya suddenly felt intense pain and collapse to the floor right when she was about to stab Midori. The latter instinctively recoiled, gasping in shock. She looked terrified, even though Otoya was now harmless. She then showed an angry expression.

"You… You will die! Even if you saved her, I'll never forgive you. You deserve to die in pain! Enjoy your last moments alive and agonize! Just disappear from this world already you monster!"

Midori ran away from the motel as Otoya watched powerlessly her last hope to live disappearing. She took a risk just to upset Midori and she'll pay the price for her recklessness.

Otoya laid on her back, thinking about her situation. She was going to die. And it sucked. She always thought she would live a long life full of fun, she never really thought about the consequences of her actions or any long-term plan. She thought she would simply grow old with Shiena, but it seemed that it won't be the case.

Otoya wasn't sure what she was feeling right now. Afraid? It was normal for people to fear death. She didn't want to die, but she didn't feel scared at all. She never felt afraid in her entire life. She always thought that no matter the situation, she would always manage to get through it. Looked like this time, she couldn't. She was displeased that she was about to die, but at least, she could have taunted Midori one last time and not give her the satisfaction to be right.

"Otoya…?"

Oh right, Shiena was still there. Well, at least she will live. Shiena will continue to love her and think about her, so at least she had some kind of legacy. And she'll live the rest of her life knowing Otoya died for her. There was a certain satisfaction in that. If she had to die, the least she could do was to focus on the positive.

"Otoya!"

Shiena rose up and rushed at her side, tears in her eyes. Otoya felt a little bit happy to know her death would sadden Shiena. To know she meant at this point to someone was a pleasant feeling.

"Shiena...chan… it's the end for me. Can you… do one last thing for me? I want to spend my last moments… in your arms."

The brunette continued to cry as she held Otoya in her arms. If she had to die, she should at least do it comfortably. In the arms of her eternal blooming flowers who was crying her, wrapping her with her love. Maybe it was a nice way to die after all. Well, if she wasn't in pain because of the poison. Guess nothing's perfect.

"No…. No! I won't let you die! I refuse to accept that!" Shiena suddenly said as she laid down Otoya on the floor.

"Huh?"

Otoya noticed that Shiena was now holding her scissors. She didn't understand why, but if Shiena had a plan to save her life, she was really open to it.

The brunette looked nervous as she approached the blades from Otoya's arm. The serial killer then understood what she was going to do. Why she didn't think of that sooner? It could actually work. But Shiena looked like she was hesitating.

"Do it, Shiena."

Shiena took a deep breath and pressed the scissors where Otoya had been poisoned, and cut her. It was enough deep to make her bleed. The blood flow from the fresh cut and hopefully, the poison too.

Otoya started to feel weak because of the blood loss, but the pain was less intense. Seemed like it was working. Perhaps she won't die after all. And it was thanks to Shiena. Once again, her girlfriend proved herself to be useful.

"Ah, I forget there was homemade way to get rid of poisons."

Otoya recognized the voice. What was she doing here? She raised her head and saw Midori in the doorframe. Shiena gazed at her with anger.

"Sasoriza… !"

"Well, since you don't seem to need my help, I'll go. Sorry for the bother!" Midori exclaimed as she ran away.

Otoya wondered why Midori came back. To see her die? Heh, maybe. Shiena helped her to rose up and sat on the bed, while she continued to bleed. Shiena looked around and grabbed something.

"Stay here, I'll take care of Sasoriza," Shiena said as she exited the motel room.

Otoya stayed on the bed, feeling more and more dizzy because of the blood loss, thinking about how glad she was to be dating Shiena, and a little bit bitter that she might not be the one who finished off Midori.

* * *

"Sasoriza!"

Shiena was running after Midori in the backstreet behind the motel. Shiena still felt pain in her body because of the poison, but anger and determination gave her the strength to continue running. As she continued to chase down Midori, they both reached a dead end. The green haired girl turned back, but she ended up facing Shiena. The latter drew a gun, aiming at Midori.

"How…?"

"You forgot that at your motel room," Shiena replied.

Midori raised her hands in a sign of surrender. Shiena continued to aim at her, uncertain if she should shoot or not. Midori nearly killed her and her girlfriend, Shiena was more than furious after her, but she wasn't a cold-blooded killer. She never killed before.

"Hey, Shiena-san… I'm no longer a member of Collective Dismissal. I quitted."

"What… why are you telling me that?"

"So you won't hesitate to kill me. I largely prefer to be killed by you then someone sent my our group. They don't accept my departure very well. I prefer to be killed by someone who at least feels something towards me, even if it's hatred."

Shiena's hand was shaking. She wanted to shoot, but something was preventing her to do so. Her conscience. She then noticed something on the floor. It looked like... yes, it was a flask. The same one with the antidote Midori gave to Otoya. Did it fall from Midori's pocket when she was running? And why was there a second antidote?

"What's that?" Shiena asked as she pointed the flask. "You had two antidotes? What does it mean? And why did you come back?"

Midori looked surprised when she saw it, and quite uneased.

"It… it doesn't matter! Just shoot me already! It's your chance to get revenge! If you don't, someone else from our group will do it anyway. I'm already condemned. So just put me out of my misery. Come on, shoot me already, you coward! I almost killed you and your girlfriend! Pull the fucking trigger!"

Shiena didn't know what to do. Midori was pretty insistent, she wanted to die. But even if Shiena hated her, even if she had a grudge against her, she simply couldn't shoot. Despite all she did, she felt bad for her. She lowered her weapon, losing her resolve. Midori sighed

"Ah, I knew you wouldn't have the guts. Well, looks like today is not the day I'll die," Midori said.

"I think you're talking too soon."

Midori flinched. Shiena recognized the voice and turned back. Otoya was standing there, a bandage around her arm. She gently took Shiena's hand, before disarming her, taking the gun for herself.

"You don't have to dirty your hands for her. I'll do it for you," Otoya said as she aimed at Midori.

The green haired girl looked afraid at her, before she smiled weakly in a resigned way.

"Well, I guess Otoya-san killing me would be fine too. Kind of poetic, don't you agree?"

"I don't care, I just want you dead."

"Fair enough, then what are you waiting for?"

Otoya looked at Shiena, like she was asking for her permission. Shiena didn't want her to kill Midori, but at the same time, it was probably for the best. This way she won't come back to hurt them again. So she nodded at Otoya, who then turned back to face Midori.

"Any last words?" Otoya asked.

"I hate you," Midori said with a smirk.

"Well, the feeling is mutual."

Shiena then suddenly understood something. The second antidote, the reason why Midori came back… she was probably not a threat anymore. There was no reason to kill her.

"Wait, Oto-"

Otoya shot. Shiena immediately turned back to look at Midori.

"Sasoriza!"

Midori was shivering in fear, a slight scratch on her shoulder. Otoya missed. The serial killer dropped the gun and looked like she was in pain.

"You… you're lucky…" Otoya mumbled as she collapsed on the ground.

"Otoya!"

Shiena immediately crouched to check on her girlfriend, worried. Midori rushed to grabbed the weapon and aimed at both Otoya and Shiena, hesitating. She then lowered her weapon and simply ran away. Shiena focused on Otoya, who really didn't look well.

"I… I think… I still have some poison left in my body," Otoya weakly said.

Shiena reacted quickly and took the flask, opened it and approached it from her girlfriend's mouth.

"Drink this, it's another antidote!"

Otoya didn't lose time and drank it. After a few minutes, she rose up, gasping.

"I… I feel better. Thanks, Shiena-"

Shiena suddenly hugged Otoya, relieved that she was alive and well.

"I was so afraid you might die! And I was afraid to die too! Thank you for saving me!" Shiena said, truly grateful.

"It's nothing, Shiena-chan. I wouldn't have let you die. I love you too much for that," Otoya replied as she gently patted her head.

Shiena was really surprised that Otoya actually chose to save her instead of taking the antidote for herself. She must have some kind of selfish reason why she did that, but Shiena couldn't guess what. And anyway, she preferred to think that Otoya loved her enough to risk her life for her. It made her feel better.

"I love you too," Shiena said tearfully.

They continued to hug for a while, until Otoya broke the hug smiling kindly to Shiena.

"This antidote really tasted awful," she said.

"I know!" Shiena said with a weak laugh.

Otoya then gently wiped away her tears.

"Now let's go home, we deserve some hot coco after what we went through. And a good bath," Otoya proposed.

Shiena nodded and they both started to walk towards their apartment, the brunette softly grabbing her girlfriend's hand, relieved that they were both alive, but still a little bit worried about Midori.

* * *

 **Wow, that was a pretty long chapter! Well, I did rewrite four chapters into one, so it had to be expected. I hope you liked it and see you next time!**


End file.
